The Other Sibling
by Titanium White
Summary: Someone wants the Stackhouses dead. Using his sister's "friends" to help him get to the bottom of it, Jason uncovers a web of obsession, revenge and supernatural politics. And to top that off, the love bug has bitten him again, but who's the lucky girl?
1. Friends Like These

**Author's Note: Hello if you're reading this. This is my first proper attempt at a SVM Fic, I hope you enjoy it. It's the first time I've ever written in 1st person properly, but I think I got the hang of it pretty quick. **

**This fic isn't EricxSookie heavy, but I promise that it has all the good ingredients of a good SVM Fan-Fic regardless. It's a POV of Jason, who doesnt have an awful lot about him, hence why it's about him. This also has a lot of appearances from some the the brilliant supporting cast that are sometimes overlooked like Sam, Pam, Bill, Kennedy and lots more. **

**P.S. It's set after "Dead in the Family".**

* * *

It was Friday night. I'm young, fun, have money and town Casanova. So I should've been out getting drunk in some random club while telling random drunk hotties who keep on trying to straddle me that my girlfriend broke up with me. But instead I'm alone in my little sister's house watching re-runs of The A-Team. I know, I do live dangerously. Life really has dulled down for me recently, I used to go out drinking with the guys most nights (and some days) but now most of them have "settled down" with families! Even my best buddy since 5th Grade Hoyt Fortenberry has got his fiancé. I've always been a bit like Peter Pan myself, always wanting to stay young and free. But I guess I'm going to have finally grow up.

I decided to leave my depressed self searching for another time, I could find something fun. I decided to go to Merlotte's. It's a popular bar and restaurant in the little town that I live in. My sister Sookie works there as a waitress. I thought of Sookie as I drove to Merlotte's, she is a great girl and the best sister a guy could ask for; she's gone on vacation with her friend Amelia, so being the protective big brother I offered to look after her house for her.

Sookie needed a break, because it's stressful for her sometimes seeing she has a gift/disability whatever you want to call it, she can seriously read minds. Genuinely, not some silly magic trick, she can! But I guess I can't go on about her for being different. Maybe I could talk to her boss Sam Merlotte, he's a real friendly and modest guy, especially considering since he named a restaurant after himself!

I arrived at Merlotte's. I parked my car in the lot and went in. It was a busy night, crowds and crowds sat around small booths and at the bar. I sat by the bar. Sam wasn't working tonight obviously; his cover was there, an incredibly hot woman called Kennedy Keyes, think of a cross between Elle McPherson and Scarlett Johansson. She may have shot her last boyfriend, and done time for it, but I still would.

"Hi Jason, just you tonight it is it. Aren't you house-sitting for your sister?" Kennedy asked me.

"Yeah, Sookie arrived in Mexico about 3 hours ago." I replied friendly.

"Oh, I heard about you and Michelle, are you ok sweetie?" She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder, she even smelled hot! Maybe I could use my acting skills?

"Oh, it really upset me Kennedy, I loved her, and she didn't love me obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have been having an affair with her boss at the dealership." I said in the most pathetic and sad voice I could manage, even going as far as wiping fake tears away.

"Aww sweetheart. Say how about I make it up for you some time soon, fancy going for dinner sometime this week?" Kennedy asked me. Yes! Jason Stackhouse could definitely win an Oscar!

"Well if it's ok with you. Say take my number, I'll ring you soon to sort more out then. " I said as politely as I could.

"Ok. I'll be looking forward to it. I think Sam wanted to see you, go and see him in his trailer." Kennedy said before she got back to work. I still had it. I may have had to use some sympathy, but she was definitely towards the top of the league tables of hotness, which made it completely acceptable.

I then went to see Sam Merlotte out back in his trailer home. I've never been in there before; I imagine it to be like some hunting lodge in the middle of the forest, complete with moose heads, fireplaces and a grizzly bear skin rug. I knocked the door, he called me in. Oh wait, I forgot to mention, Sam is a true shifter, he can change into any animal he wants, I know pretty cool huh. Well would you believe that I'm a were-panther! Well I am this crazy guy my ex-wife knew bit me and turned me into one. Seeing I was turned and not born, I don't turn into a proper animal, instead I go into this Panther Man form, it's still pretty cool though. It really strengthens your senses as well, even when I'm human I can see really well, I can hear through thick walls and smell people's scents.

Ok, maybe I was wrong about the hunting lodge theme. It was really modern, new cabinets; leather couches, laminate wooden flooring and a wide screen LCD TV. Definitely more of a home than a trailer. I shouted to Sam as he was nowhere to be seen. A door opened and Sam came through holding enough paper to sink Hawaii! He dropped it on a nearby desk. Surprise, surprise. He was wearing a checked shirt and faded jeans; seriously he must have been a lumberjack in a previous life. His wild copper hair had already grown long again. His bulging brown eyes seemed to light up at the sight of company.

"Whoa! That's a lot of paper. Is it fan mail?" I joked. He smirked back.

"Yeah, all my fans send me tax return and order forms." Sam said. He sat down on a chair, and signalled for me to sit on the couch. Whoa, it was really comfy.

"Kennedy said you wanted to see me Sam." I said, getting to the point.

"Oh did she. Well first of all how are Sookie and Amelia?" Sam asked. Everyone today seemed to be more interested in my absent sister than me.

"They seem to be having a great time. Sookie hadn't seen Amelia since she left a few months back, so it was a nice surprise for Sookie that Amelia offered a free vacation to Mexico with her, courtesy of her dad, as a thank you for letting Amelia stay at the house." I replied.

"Oh that's good. Also her birthday is coming up soon isn't it? Because I met Tara earlier and she said why don't we have a surprise party for her, you want to help?" Sam asked. They may never get together in one respect, but Sam loved Sookie enough to want her to be happy, even if it meant that it wasn't with him. He was a bit of a loner sometimes, last I remembered he was dating that really freaky were girl Jannalyn; she definitely wouldn't have been out of place in a mental hospital. I didn't ask about her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

"How's the house now? Can't you go back in yet?" Sam asked. He'd hit a sore spot. The reason I was staying up my sister's house was because my own had caught on fire a few weeks back. The insurance people reckon it had been an electrical fault. The whole bottom floor was charred beyond recognition. I was just lucky that I was out when it happened. I was able to salvage nearly all of my clothes, but little else. I was just hoping that my insurance would cover it.

You got anything else planned tonight? I'm bored and got no one to talk to." I said.

"Join the club brother. Fancy a beer or two?" Sam said, jumping at the chance for some company. He definitely didn't have to twist my arm.

"Ok, then just a quick 10 minute beer." I said.

That 10 minutes soon morphed into 2 hours and beyond. And by 1am, 4 hours, 2 pizzas, 10 cans of beer, 4 shots of whisky and a bottle of vodka later. Sam and I were a little worse for wear; ok we were completely off our faces drunk. Sam's living room kept on spinning round, but I was too busy trying to beat him at our 20th game of table tennis to care.

"Ha, I bet you fair and square Merlotte. Why don't you just turn into a lion or something" I said hyperactively to him as the room span.

"Why would I turn into a lion..If I could turn into anything it would probably be Taylor Lautner, think of all the hot college girls I could get." And all the scary team Jacob girls I thought as Sam slurred. Kennedy suddenly came in.

"Hey, you guys seem to be having fun. Anyway I just finished locking up. Jason you've drunk, you can't drive home, I'll give you a lift." Kennedy told me. Ok I've had a lot worse offers of lifts.

"Ok. Thanks Kennedy, I'll pick up my car in the morning. See ya Sam, thanks for tonight." I said before I left with Kennedy.

"Don't worry! We'll have to do it again sometime." Sam said hazily as he fell over drunkenly. For someone who owned a bar he couldn't handle his drink much.

I climbed into Kennedy's small Toyota. Whoa, even her car smelt hot. She yanked her hair out of her ponytail and her soft brown hair fell down. I didn't use this description much but here it goes, she looked like a goddess. She played an Alanis Morisette CD in her car and sang along. Man, her voice was like the voicemail lady but like 200 times sexier.

She arrived at Sookie's house. I managed to crawl out of the car with much struggling. If it was some Hollywood film I would've invited her in, and then slow music would start and we'd get it on. But it wasn't, before I had a chance to invite her in, she said that she had to go home. I did start to ask her in anyway, but then I remember she did shoot her last boyfriend. I'd have to go slow; I don't want to end up in the morgue. I thanked Kennedy before she drove off. I made it up the long gravely path when...Whack! I was hit on the back of the head with something. I couldn't see anything, everything went black.

Next thing I can remember is waking up inside the house, in the arms of Pam Ravencroft. Pam is an English woman from Victorian times who was turned into a vampire. She's eternally 30ish, she looks like a young housewife, whose husband is a businessman, with 2 young children who helps out at church services and bake sales, but has a morbid sense of humour that I could imagine in a serial killer. My sister and her are real good friends, I think they've been shopping at the late night mall in Shreveport a few times. Recently I had a very interesting experience with her; I hope she's forgotten about it by now.

"Oh you're awake. Thanks for letting bite you last time we met when I was all hurt by the way." Pam said. Ok, she hadn't forgotten. I let her bite me, but I'm not one of those pathetic fang-bangers or anything seriously, she was just really badly hurt and needed blood quickly, and I was the only one there.

"What happened? And you can put me down now" I said to her, it looked weird; she was holding me like a baby in her arms. She may have been a lady, but she was a vampire and they're all super strong. She put me down.

"You were attacked by 2 thugs with a pipe. I was up Bill's house at the time so we both went to see what the problem was. We couldn't get the thugs, you were nearly dead, so I gave you some of my blood to heal you." Pam said in the closest thing a vampire could get to a grin.

"Thanks, I think." I said, ouch, my head still hurt like hell. Well I guess I was hit with a pipe.

"Where's Vampire Bill now then Pammy?" I said. Bill Compton, was a vampire and true Southern gent from the American war for independence, he was also my sister's nearest neighbour. He also is her ex lover. And to make it even more awkward she's now dating Bill's boss, Eric, a former Viking vampire! I know, this is some Jerry Springer shit!

"First of all, don't call me Pammy, the last fang-banger who did ended up needing 200 stitches and 5 weeks in hospital. And Bill's outside searching for any trail the thugs may have left." Pam said, without a hint of irony.

"Ok sorry Pam." I said, I didn't want to get on her bad side, she may look sweet, in her pastel blue pantsuit and pumps, but she was deadly. Bill Compton came into my house, in a polo shirt and khakis, there's a change (not!).

"They left no trace. Stay careful, they could come back, we'll stay vigilant. Jason, are you feeling better yet?" Bill asked me in his genteel southern tones. Most of the girls in town said his voice was like sex to their ears.

"Yeah Vampire Bill I'm fine thanks. How's Judith?" I replied, Judith was his current girlfriend.

"She's fine; she's away on business at the moment. Eric is as well isn't he Pam?" Bill said.

"Yeah, so I'm acting Sheriff. So beware everyone!" She said amusingly.

"Thanks for all this guys. Is they anything I can do for you guys, in return?" I asked them. Gran always told me to return favours.

"Well, our last day-man Bobby died. We haven't found a replacement yet. Would you mind doing some errands for us this week? It would be really appreciated." Pam said.

"What type of errands?" I asked; I didn't want to end up with in a wheelchair with 7 shrinks appearing on an episode of Ricki Lake titled "I was a vampire sex slave for 3 years".

"Just simple stuff like pick up laundry, sort out my I-Pod, ring some plumbers and put an advertisement in the paper for us." Pam replied. Ok that wasn't too bad, so I agreed. Then they asked me about Sookie's vacation. I seriously felt like her secretary or something today! They then left.

"Goodbye my favourite breather's cute brother. I'm so glad those thugs didn't wreck your pretty face." Pam said to me as she hugged me before they left. Bill smiled behind her. They finally left. Jesus! It was 2:00am! I had to get some sleep that night. As I lay in bed, I struggled to sleep. My head was still pumping, and the thugs who attacked me were still out there.

The next morning I stumbled out of bed about 9am. After much debating, I decided not to tell the police about what happened, Detective Andy Bellefleur was still suspicious of me. I went in the shower, got dressed and went downstairs. My childhood home hadn't changed much; I still remember the great times Sookie, Gran and I used to have here. I loved my Gran; she raised me and my sister since we were young un's because our parents died in an accident. When she died a few years back, I haven't admitted this to anyone but I woke up every night crying for 2 months. But enough of my self-pity, I made myself breakfast then checked the mail. I had a note.

_Dear Were Panther brother of my telepathic breather friend._

_Here is the stuff that needs to be done. The keys to mine and Eric' house is under the stone squirrel._

_1. Wash Eric's car._

_2. Collect dry cleaning._

_3. Send attached letters to post office (especially our daily death threat to Stephanie Meyer)._

_4. Download all of Lady Gaga's songs to my I-Pod (except Love Games, all that talk of "Disco Sticks" reminds me why I prefer women)._

_5. Bid on E-Bay for the Gucci handbag I want. (My account is Buffy1888)._

_6. Buy the paper with the latest Dear Abby in it._

_7. Assassinate those stupid Kardashian sisters so they stop polluting television with their stupid show!_

_8. Meet me behind Fangtasia at 11pm tonight, bring that friend Hoyt with you._

_9. Ring Disney to see if they want to go further with Eric's script for Camp Rock 3, when those delectable Jonas Brother's get eaten one by one by Eric, only to have him get diabetes because they're so sugary._

_Love Pam ;)_

_xxxxx_

_P.S. Number's 7 and 8 are jokes. (Unless you're up for it)_

Pam definitely had a sense of humour; if I got all these jobs done soon I would have the rest of the day to myself. So I decided to start early. First of all I would have to get my car from Merlotte's, the walk would be a while, but I needed some time to think.

As I left the house I noticed graffiti around the side of the house. I ran around to have a closer look. It said in huge letters..."Justice", and there was a dead cat besides it!

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little slow, but I promise it gets going very soon. I hope I had the right mixture of comedy, drama and mystery. I'd love to know what you think of it. So don't be shy with those reviews; I need to know what your honest opinions are so that I can improve as a writer. I hope you keep reading. (I know I've overused the word "hope" here, but I couldn't think of another word which fitted) **


	2. Underappreciated Errand Boys

I was anticipating my sister's vacation ever since I had to move in with her after my house fire, we had reverted back into squabbling siblings because we spent so much time together. I wouldn't have thought that by the start of second day since my she left; that I would've already been nearly beaten to death, and have some freak paint threats on the side of her house in cat's blood! This is really getting weird.

Who's doing it? Whoever they are, I think Sookie might have pissed them off just a little.

Who the hell could I call about this? Pam and Bill aren't going to be up until nightfall, so I'll tell them then, but until then who could I tell! I'm not telling Hoyt or any of my other buddies, that'll just be pointless, they aren't used to all this freaky shit like Sookie and her friends are. Sam is probably still too hung-over to be of any use. I can't tell Kennedy, we haven't even gone on a proper date yet! My pack-master Calvin Norris wouldn't be too good a help either, he'll go in all guns blazing hunting everyone in the vicinity down! Ok, this seriously had slashed my list of people to tell.

But ever have a wonderful when the answer comes to you, well this was one of those moments, literally!

"Hello Cousin! I was told you might need some help." Claude Crane said as he appeared behind me out of thin air, and bear hugged me warmly, he was super strong, so I felt like an anaconda was squeezing the air out of me.

"Thanks Claude... Can you let... Go now please." I struggled to say. Thankfully he let go of me!

"Sorry, I keep on forgetting that you're mostly human. Our grandfather said you might need my help, and I'm bored anyway, so what's up?" Claude asked. He may have had until recently an ego as big as Brazil, but he was definitely making amends, he was a quite cool guy now it had shrunk a lot.

And one really important fact about Claude before I continue, he's a fairy, and I'm not making fun of his homosexuality, he actually is a fairy. Not a storybook fairy; he's tall and dark and most women in Bon Temps go on all the time about how he's the most beautiful man in the world. I only recently found out that we were cousins, it turned out my Gran was desperate for children, but couldn't have any with Grandpa, so a fairy prince helped her get 2, if you know what I mean. And the rest of that story is confusing, but Claude is my cousin anyway, so let's leave it at that!

So I explained everything to Claude, from being attacked last night to the threat that was currently on the side of the house.

"So, what are we waiting for, how about we clean this off the side of the house then get started on these chores that Pam wanted you to do." Claude said. I was gobsmacked!

"Really, you want to help me? Why?" I asked him surprised; he really had taken over a new leaf.

"Well I got nothing to do all day, it'll keep our grandpa happy to see us work together, and besides, we don't really see each other much, I can get to know you better." Claude said, either Ashton Kutcher was going to leap out, or he really had changed a lot.

"Yeah, of course that's fine with me, let's get started right away then" I said. I was glad for the help, and maybe I could get to know him better. I took a picture of the message for evidence then we cleaned the wall as good as new. We then took a look at the list of errands I had to do for Pam as we were in Claude's car.

"They is the post office, dry cleaners and news stand nearby Eric and Pam's house, so we can get the stuff there, then arrive at their house to do the rest of the stuff." I told him, he agreed, so we drove to Shreveport. He played the radio on the way, delighting himself in telling me all the singers (female and male) he had slept with as their songs came on the radio, he may have changed a lot, but he still had some of the old Claude left.

"So Jason, you and Sookie are close aren't you." Claude asked me.

"Yeah, we've always been there for each other, we don't have much else family, so we have had to stay close through everything, she's an amazing woman, I really want the best for her, whoever she's with, as long as they're good to her." I replied, I was glad that things were finally looking good long term for Sookie.

"That reminds me of Claudine and I. We were so close all our lives. I would have sacrificed myself to save her, she didn't deserve to die, it wasn't Sookie's fault, you should tell her that. I remember the last time I saw her alive, she was so alive; she was laughing and smiling, saying that she couldn't wait to become a mother. Her bump was starting to appear. She had even started knitting clothes for them! I couldn't wait to be Uncle Claude. I guess that's the way it goes. She died protecting Sookie, she wouldn't have wanted to go any other way more, she thought the world of Sookie." Claude replied, in a pure and sincere voice, with a huge sprinkle of feelings I had never saw on Claude before; sadness and vulnerability. Although he was covering his eyes with his aviator sunglasses, I guessed he was probably at tears.

"I know, Claudine was a wonderful woman, she may be gone, but she's still here, in all the people she ever touched with her beautiful personality." I said, I admit I am lame at comforting people, but I thought I was definitely improving. I thought for a moment if Sookie died what would I be like, it didn't bare thinking about.

"Thank you cousin" Claude said to me as we arrived at stop 1. Claude said he would get the paper with Dear Abby in it, when I went to post the death threats to Stephanie Meyer, it was in a huge parcel, it felt like they was a horse's head in there or something.

I then met Claude at the dry cleaners, we took Eric's clothes, for some reason Eric had a Viking raider costume, I decided not to think too much into it as we went back into Claude's car and drove to Eric and Pam's house. We found the key underneath a statue of a bat. We saw Eric's huge car out front, Claude told me he would start the car if I went inside, as he started washing it I noticed a female jogger stop and stare at Claude lovingly.

I entered the house, it was dark, (obviously, vampires and light don't go) thankfully Pam's pink laptop was in plain view on the living room table. As I turned it on I realised the number for Disney was on a sticky note on the screen. I decided to ring Disney quickly first, unsurprisingly, they weren't interested in Eric's plan (sadly, I would have paid to see those Jonas Brothers suffer). Then I got back to the laptop, I noticed Pam's screensaver was of her, Sookie and Eric at the Halloween party she went to at Fangtasia.

So I got to work, thankfully Eric had super fast broadband so I was able to place a bid on E-Bay in just over a minute. I then downloaded all of Lady Gaga's songs to Pam's (pink, surprise surprise) I-Pod.

When I was done downloading the songs to her I-pod I went outside to help Claude wash the car. I was a little surprised at the sight I saw, a huge crowd of around 20 civilians (mainly women) were stood attentively ogling Claude, who had stripped down to his waist and was blasting the hose at the car, but seemed to be getting most of the water over himself. Think Jessica Simpson washing the car in "Dukes of Hazard", but for women. Usually I agreed with the saying "If you got it flaunt it", but I guess I was kind of too jealous to agree this time.

I had the urge to just push him over and washing the car myself, but I decided to go back in the house until he was done, I mean he was helping me. I picked up the newspaper with Dear Abby in it and read through, 4 people in the Shreveport have been found stabbed and clawed to death in the past month. That was nasty, I doubted it was a shifters work, it was probably that psycho "Fellowship of the Sun" trying to convince people that shifters are killers. I then read an interesting letter to Abby.

_It went like this; "Dear Abby, I'm a vampire who has asked her maker for a threesome with his sexy telepathic human wife, but he always refuses, am I being unreasonable by nagging him about it? Also this sexy telepathic human has a cute were-panther brother, should I focus my attentions on him instead? Signed Anonymous."_

Subtlety definitely wasn't Pam's forte. Suddenly Claude walked in still semi naked and drenched.

"You have fun with all your admirers out there?" I asked him as I threw a towel to him. He may not have been sexually interested in those women, but he still loved being the centre of attention.

"Was ok I guess. Now let me get my spare t-shirt from my car." Claude said smiling as he left to get his t-shirt, to be honest; I really didn't want to know why he kept an extra t-shirt in his car.

A few minutes he came back in with a new t-shirt on.

"So, what do you want to do now? I'm starving, let's get a drive through!" Claude said eagerly. Looking at his physique earlier, Claude didn't seem like the type of person to eat fast food.

"Believe me, I love Mc Donald's!" Claude said, as if he read my mind.

"What do you do then, not eat for 2 weeks and run a marathon a day!" I joked, he laughed back as we went into the car and drove into the nearest Mc Donald's.

As we drove off eating our food Claude swerved to break at a group of men protesting in the middle of the road. Yay! They had Fellowship of the Sun t-shirts on! The Fellowship of the Sun is this crazy church that wants to kill all vampires and shifters (which is pretty bad for me). I noticed that one of the men was one of their "priests" from Bon Temps. That definitely wasn't good he knew I was a shifter. But to be honest, I didn't give a damn, I was mad and confused, and these guys were going to be a perfect release of my anger.

"Can't you take your dribble somewhere else, where people are stupid enough to believe you jerks!" I yelled at them as I stormed out of the car.

"Hey! If it isn't that pathetic panther man whore with the fang-banging sister. I would leave now." The priest yelled cruelly at me. However much of a jerk he was, his words still got to me.

"Why should I it's a free country, and besides us panthers want to eat all your children!" I shouted back sarcastically.

"Why, you'll end up all mangled up and dead, like that mongrel whore wife of yours. People were sad to see her life end that way, I wasn't because it meant one less mongrel in the world, or is it two? Including her baby. Oh don't get mad, you know it probably wasn't yours!" He slurred back venomously at me.

I had enough of this sick, ignorant, twisted bigot. I ran at him at my top speed and bashed him against my car bonnet and started strangling him. I was beyond mad! My blood was like lava rushing through my body. I didn't care if I killed him right now, I would willingly do the time.

"Huh! Well, us mongrels got a few things better than you.. Mere humans, like extra strength." I said as I tightened my grip round his neck, his face was beetroot. His Fellowship buddies were starting to swarm around me when Claude took control. He ran out of the car.

"Jason, he isn't worth it." Claude said to me, which sprung me out of my rage enough to let go of the "priest". He fell to the floor gasping.

"That's it Stackhouse, I'm going to call the police! You'll be locked up like the animal you are." The guy shouted, he definitely wasn't trying to get on my good side! If he wasn't careful I was going to strangle him again, but this time I wouldn't let go.

"I wouldn't tell the police if I was you, a certain sextape one might leak all over the internet." Claude replied smiling. The man was about to reply, but as soon as he looked at Claude he went bright red again and stayed silent as he tried to hide his embarrassment. We took this opportunity to drive off, I was still really angry.

"Are you ok?" Claude asked me cautiously, I could smell his fear.

"Well, a bunch of militant bigots basically slammed my dead wife and unborn child, so I guess I'm not ok." I said back to him angrily.

"I guess it was a stupid question Cousin." He replied in what I guessed was the closest thing he could do to an apology. I didn't feel in the mood for talking; that jerk had brought up Crystal, my ex wife, I tried to forget her, she may have cheated on me and been a bitch when she was alive, but she had my unborn child, and no one deserved to die like she did. The journey back to Bon Temps went quick, we arrived outside Sookie's house to a surprise, my car was there!

"Ok Cousin, now it's my time to depart, I got work tonight. Today was eventful to say the least, see you soon hopefully." Claude said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks Claude, you were a great help." I said to Claude before he drove off, I had to give it to him he had helped me today, and he was a lot less rude than usual, I guess Sookie was right when she said he had changed.

I examined a piece of paper that was left on my car

_"Dear Jason_

_I heard you were busy so I drove your car home for you._

_I'm free tonight, if you fancy going to the movies. Ring me_

_Kennedy xxxx"_

Ok, I guess a date with the lovely Kennedy would be great. I went into the house and rang her back to tell her I was up for it. Not realising that, the shit was going to hit the fan tonight, even more than it had been!

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this story so far. The next chapter is when it starts heating up a bit. Things aren't as straightforward as they seem so far, there's a few twists in store.**


	3. Deadly Dates

**Authors Note: This chapter is longer than the 1st two, and is where the story really starts to kick in, because of this it has a little more of a serious tone than the first 2 chaters.**

* * *

Kennedy and I were sat down in Sookie's garden that night. It was a typical warm June night, which in Louisiana is very warm! We had already gone to the movies; the film was really bad so we left early; so we decided to return to Sookie's house and had takeout, I didn't want to poison her on my first date, for you see I'm very culinary challenged.

"It's so nice to meet such a great and open minded guy. Guys usually pay attention to me and then run away screaming when they found out I was "that cute girl" who shot her boyfriend." Kennedy said openly to me. Tonight she looked as hot as ever in a casual white dress, it really showed off her supermodel figure. Her blue eyes seemed to glisten through the darkness.

"Well not every girl really wants a werepanther either." I said back to her. The anticipation was building up inside me; I had to ask her one question. "So... what actually happened with you and your boyfriend?" I asked her carefully.

"Ok, I guess you deserve to know. Tommy was my boyfriend all the way through when I was doing my degree in Psychology. He was a nice guy at first, really sweet, a law student. But then he started drinking and taking drugs with these 2 older attorneys at Connelly's; that was the place where he did an internship. He was addicted fast. He then, got a lot less nice with me. He became a dealer and ended up dropping out of Law school. One night he tried to peddle me for drug money to his depraved junkie friends, when I refused he tried to shoot me, so I wrestled the gun off him, and accidently shot him. He died. I gave myself in to the police, I couldn't believe what I did, I felt really ashamed. I ended up getting 10 years in jail; thankfully they let me out on parole for good behaviour after 2 and a half. I know what I did was wrong." Kennedy said sincerely as her eyes filled with tears. I really felt sorry for her.

"It's not your fault. You just had bad luck." I told her comfortingly. She asked me about Crystal, so I told her everything, how she cheated on me, then after we split up she and our unborn child got killed partly by my late friend Mel who was a closet gay were panther who loved me and partly by a pair of incestuous fairies who killed my parents. I had a lot of bad luck as you could tell. I told her that since Crystal, I had grown up fast; I had; before I admit that I was childish. And I never ever admit my problems. I felt like opening up to Kennedy and crying into her arms about all the bad stuff that had happened to me in the past few years.

The list off the top of my head was:

1. I nearly got the death penalty because everyone (including me for a while) thought I was a serial killer.

2. My Gran who raised me was murdered by that serial killer, who turned out to be one of my best buddies.

3. I was kidnapped by a psycho who did all sorts of horrible stuff to me and kept me in a shed in the freezing cold, I was starving and ill. He also turned me into a werepanther.

4. My wife miscarried twice, and she had an affair with a co-worker of mine.

5. That wife and unborn baby like I said were murdered.

6. My last girlfriend had an affair with her boss, and don't get me started on how much that poor Alexei boy, he had an awful life, it really upset me that he saw his in entire family being brutally murdered, then was rescued by a cruel vampire who turned him then abused him.

Actually listing them like that made me really depressed, I seriously felt like curling into a ball and crying to myself until I died. Kennedy could tell I was upset because she hugged me tightly, she smelt hot still. I felt her soft arms with my hands.

Suddenly I heard a noise. A very faint noise in the distance, a normal human couldn't hear it. A werepanther on the other hand could.

"People are coming, go hide inside; Sookie's got a shotgun in the cloak room." I whispered to Kennedy, she sneaked inside. I shifted into my werepanther form and charged towards the attackers, two of them, they had Fellowship of the Sun jackets on. Yippee, they obviously didn't like me. I dodged their gun fire quickly and felled at them with my huge paws, they both crashed to the floor, their necks both snapped instantly. I could hear their heartbeat stop. I felt a little sick. I changed back into human form, redressed and ran back in to see Kennedy. She looked nervous. Ok maybe that was a massive understatement.

"Shit Jason! What the hell are we going to do?" Kennedy said nervously. To be honest, I couldn't answer that. But I knew someone who could; I rang Bill to come over. We went to wait in the house's living room.

In around 5 minutes Bill came in, I gave him a True Blood. We explained all that had happened to him. He just nodded and took it all in.

"Leave the bodies to me. More importantly I have to tell you something, that you must keep secret." Bill said.

"I'll go get a coffee." Kennedy said; she was as tactful as she was hot. Kennedy got up, looking noticeably less shaken and went into the kitchen. Bill came closer to me so he could whisper. Did I have invisible spies in my house or something?

"Sookie is in grave danger. Steve Newlin is running for congress." Bill whispered. To be honest I didn't see where he was going, obviously the Newlins were head's of the Fellowship of the Sun, they were mega psychos who hated all vamps and shifters, and all their sympathisers. And they had tried to kill Sookie, twice! But I didn't see why she was in danger right now.

"Vampire spies say that they are scared that certain people might make it difficult for them to win. So they've done the only thing they can do, recruit crazy assassins to kill all those "certain people", Sookie is one of those "certain people"!" Bill added gravely. Ok I guess now I could see why she was in danger!

"But this could all be a hoax." I said, trying to rationalise things.

"In a week, 12 of these "certain people" have all been killed. And you don't need to be a genius to realise that Sookie would have been the 13th if she was here tonight. Thank god you and Ms Keyes weren't hurt. You did a good job..."

"... At killing them!" I butted in. I was still a little freaked out about what I had done. I've never killed anyone before. But I would get over it by tomorrow, that's the way shifters are, we don't find it very difficult to take a life in a justified situation like then.

Bill looked awkwardly at me, he was hiding something, I could tell. Vampires aren't particularly emotional, but Bill is more than some of the others. He sighed and then finally spat it out.

"Jason... Sookie isn't in Mexico with Amelia. Eric took her into hiding, so that those psychos wouldn't kill her." Bill said; weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders.

"But Sookie told me she was going with Amelia, she told me to look after the house! She lied to me!"

"She didn't know she was going into hiding. Eric knew that she would refuse to hide, so he made a plan. Amelia was in on it with Eric. She pretended that she was taking Sookie to Mexico. When they got to the airport Amelia gave Sookie to Eric who flew her to safety."

Ok, so Sookie wasn't a bitch who made me stay in her house when crazy assassins were coming. I had the vampires to blame for not telling me, I decided not to blame Bill right now, seeing he was helping me out. I'll just hold the rage in for when I needed it some over time.

"So these psycho Fellowship goons have tried to kill me twice in 2 days!" I said.

"No, last night it was someone else. Tonight was the Fellowship, I don't think the Fellowship will come back don't you worry." Bill said attempting to reassure me. That was a typical vampire! So I only had to worry about 1 set of psychos who want to kill me instead of 2!

"Bill, on the side of my house when I woke up yesterday they was some graffiti saying "Justice'"" I asked Bill. Oh I must have hit a nerve because Bill looked nervous and evasive; the type of look a parent gives when a little kid asks where babies come from.

"If it's who I think it is, it's probably best you ask Alcide Herveaux. Ask him about Debbie Pelt. Call him?" Bill suggested awkwardly as he crossed his legs tightly. Alcide Herveaux was a were pack leader and a respected buildings surveyor, he also had a thing for my sister at one time. He's an ok guy, well sometimes anyway. If I wasn't so tired and weak and so desperate to get into Kennedy's underwear I probably would have shouted at Bill some more about how evasive he was being. But I couldn't care less.

"Bill you can go now thanks for your help" Or lack of it!

"No worries Jason. Those bodies will be gone before anyone can notice. Eric told me that he's going to keep Sookie in hiding for about 2 weeks just to keep safe. Now I guess I'd better go, I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help." Bill said before he quietly departed. Good old Bill Compton, right then he was about as helpful as snowshoes in the Gobi Desert!

I sighed deeply as I made my way into the kitchen to Kennedy. Oh man! She had run off! Probably gone to call the police, there went my chances of making her breakfast! Actually she left a note for me, I skimmed over her beautiful handwriting, basically it said that she was still a little shaken, but would be fine, she said she wasn't going to call the police, and apologised that she had to leave but said she was too exhausted to stay.

Damn Fellowship of the Sun! Ruining my chances of getting laid! I laughed to myself, I was genuinely angrier about that that than I was for them trying to kill me!

I was yet again too tired to think so I crashed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling like hell. My whole body was aching, either I was physically stretched to the limit and hurt myself in the fight last night or I had been to a wild party at Russell Edgington's house. I was glad it was the former.

I checked the answer machine quickly, I had a message. Yay! Since my wild social life had gotten a lot less wild, little things like this were starting to excite the hell out of me. I prayed I wasn't turning into a geriatric before my time. I pressed the little button.

"Hi Jason, it's me Amelia, your sister's friend. I'm sorry I had to lie like that to you, but I had to keep Sookie safe, I didn't know that you to were staying her, I swear, otherwise I would have told you that someone was after her. Anyway I was at a loose end; I got someone to cover me back at work in New Orleans for a while so I decided to come to Bon Temps for a bit. I'll come visit you today at 11. Bye sugar!" Amelia said perkily before she hung up.

Ok I guess I couldn't blame Amelia that much either, she was only caring about Sookie; she was a real good friend to Sookie, much better than that crazy ginger whore Arlene. I wonder where Arlene was now; last I remember she was being tried in court for attempted murder.

I'd have to make the house more presentable for when Amelia arrived, would you believe I'm actually really house-proud! My Gran did raise me well.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Ok, I looked an absolute mess! My blonde hair was as messed up as Michael Jackson and I was starting to grow a beard! I had to shave desperately. And I was very dirty (and not in the hot sex way). I looked like the homeless cousin of a star of The Hills. Oh man! It was 10:55 as well! And Amelia always arrived 5 minutes early for everything! That was one of her quirky little ways. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Amelia was here already, I guess I didn't have time to make me or the house more presentable.

I opened the heavy door and saw Amelia standing there with a huge multicoloured suitcase. She was short, incredibly cute and sweet looking and had short dark coppery hair and a few cheeky freckles. Her green eyes twinkled innocently. She looked a little like the little mermaid, except Amelia is a bit of a party animal with flirty and rebellious streaks. She looked at me in surprise for a split second before she politely tried to look away; I guess I looked more of a mess than I thought at first.

"Come in Amelia" I said to her invitingly, she smiled and said thank you as she came in. I offered her a seat at the kitchen and made us both cups of coffee, I could definitely use it, my head was still a million miles away.

"So what do you plan on doing in Bon Temps, and where are you staying?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, I kinda missed Bon Temps and everyone so I decided to come back for a month or so. I rang Sam this morning and explained that Sookie was in hiding, and offered to cover a few shifts for her. So besides working a couple of days a week, I just plan on catching up with friends. I'm going to check into a motel." Amelia said, seriously hinting.

"You can stay here if you want, in your old room." I offered, I could tell she was hinting at me.

"Really! Oh, that would be great!" Amelia said eagerly, she was definitely excited about it. She didn't realise that I was kind of using her; I know that she's a neat freak; she can just clean the house for me. I really could do with something else doing it for me right now! And sure enough within an hour of her arrival, she had already started cleaning!

I decided to go for run, I haven't had the time in ages, and because my life had recently been so turbulent and exhausting I seemed to be living on a diet of junk food, I was starting to suffer for it! I currently didn't care about looking like a tramp so didn't bother washing or shaving, I just brushed my hair for a few seconds before I put on my Bon Temps soccer t-shirt, some shorts and my running shoes, took my I-Pod and waved goodbye to Amelia who was currently vacuuming the living room.

I love running sometimes, I just feel like I can run away from all the troubles and turmoil in my head. I decided to run a few miles through the woodlands nearby and into the outskirts of the main town and back. The run was fairly uneventful at first; I just ran at a steady rhythm to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers through the stunning forest, the hot sun was baking me like a potato. I was regretting not bringing water with me by the time I made it into the outskirts of town; I was sweating like Tiger Woods at a paternity suit!

I passed Merlotte's and had a massive brainwave, I could get some water there, it was closed because it was Sunday morning, but Sam didn't go to church so I was fine. I made my way to his trailer staggering uncomfortably from side to side in the sweltering heat. But surprisingly Sam was outside reading a newspaper. He got up and looked surprised at me.

"Jason you look tired, do you want some water?" Sam asked. Ok, right now he was the poster boy for stating the obvious! I just nodded tiredly, he ran into his trailer and came back with a massive glass of water, I chugged it back greedily.

"You look tired, wasn't anything to do with your hot date with Kennedy was it?" Sam asked with a "nudge nudge wink wink".

"No! What did she say?" I said a little too irritable.

"Nothing, I haven't talked to her, how did it go?" Sam said feeling a little pushed back.

"Sorry buddy, I'm just a little grumpy at the moment. The date was very eventful to say the least, I'll explain some over time, but you really don't want to know?

"Oh my god! She didn't try to seduce you then rob you did she? I knew there was something suspicious about her, bitch!" Sam said getting far too ahead of himself. I stifled a giggle.

"No not that, she was lovely, it was just a little crazy. Tell her if you see her that I want to talk to her." I said as I finished the last of the water and slowly made my way back through the woods and back home. I was absolutely exhausted, I didn't pick the best time to run, I should have got up earlier, the midday sun had been a harsh mistress.

In hindsight I was actually pretty stupid I thought, I was running alone through the woods, and one of the people who tried to kill me was still after me! Besides Johnny Beck my rival on the high school football team, I didn't think I had any enemies, obviously I was very wrong!

I made my way into the house, I had been out a few hours, it was now about 4pm; the house was like something out of "Good Housekeeping" Amelia had done her magic. She's a real witch see, she actually can cast magic spells and all that jazz. She still has some skill to be desired, but she is still pretty powerful from the little I know. She turned her booty call into a cat before, and had great difficulty attempting to turn him back! I walked into the living room; she was reading some glossy magazine.

"Whoa! You look tired... again. I just cleaned this room! Have a shower now! I don't want sweat getting anywhere. You don't want to mess with a gal who can turn you into a garden gnome" Amelia said jokingly. I started to run upstairs.

"Oh god I don't! You won't know how to turn me back!" I shouted down playfully as I entered the bathroom. I could hear Amelia laugh as I entered the shower. I desperately needed one, I smelled like a dead coyote.

After I left the shower I had a much needed shave and made my way downstairs quietly to the room where I had kind of moved back into, Sookie's room. I stayed quiet; I didn't want Amelia to see me in a towel. She wasn't a potential bed warmer, she was one of my sister's bffs, I cut the line there (except that one time with Tara, but we both pretended that never happened).

I quickly found some clothes to wear and went back out to see Amelia.

"Bill rang me and told me all that happened. You've had some bad luck, being nearly killed 2 nights in a row." Amelia said; she was as blunt as a boulder! I admired her for that.

"You're telling me. Can you put some super protection spell on me and this house or something?" I asked.

"I've tried before, I'll see what I can do, I haven't had much training with protection spells but I'll try." Amelia said honestly. I thanked her. We had a slight pregnant silence.

"Jason is something else bothering you." Amelia asked gently. I would have normally said no, and dig all of my inner struggles deeper inside me, but I wasn't in a normal mood, I flushed everything out.

I told her that I felt lonely, that all my friends had settled down and I had no one. That I was terrified for my sister because those psycho Newlins wanted her dead! And that I was terrified for myself because so many people seemed to want me dead! And finally the thing that was upsetting me the most, that I missed Crystal!

I hugged her and started crying into her shoulder, it was the first time I had ever let anyone see my cry. And out of everyone it wasn't my sister, no it was her quirky witch friend who I didn't even know that well! I stayed buried into her chest for a few minutes.

I felt so sorry for Amelia right now, but god bless her she still comforted me until I calmed down enough to talk to her about it. And to my amazement I felt wonderful, all the misery I kept to myself for months I was able to get off my chest, and to my amazement she was actually really good at giving out advice.

"I just felt that throughout everything, whatever Crystal did, I still loved her." I said to her, getting the last of the weight off my chest.

"I know... I felt the same about Trey." Amelia said, before she herself broke down in tears. I felt like an absolute jerk, I forgot about Trey. Trey was Amelia's long term boyfriend who was killed, she was absolutely heartbroken, and still is. I was dishing out all my problems when she had some too. I had to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Amelia. I was going on about all my problems, I forgot. I know it's hard." I said as she gripped onto me tightly. Thankfully she calmed down soon enough. I was so glad for Amelia right now. I had to make it up to her somehow.

"Say Amelia, fancy going out for dinner tonight. We haven't got much in the fridge, come on we need cheering up!" I said to her.

"Oh, ok, we could, I could do with some chocolate cake and beer right about now!" She replied light heartedly. So it was settled, we were going to go out. We decided to have some time to ourselves before going out about 7.

Time flew quick, by the time I read the newspaper and decided what to wear it was time to go. Amelia was waiting on the stairs, she looked particularly cute in her jeans and one of those brightly coloured hippy t-shirts that made her look like she had been painting in it. We both got into my car and drove for dinner.

The face-palm moment was when I realised that we didn't know where we were going! We hadn't decided before we left! We agreed not to go to Merlotte's, it was nice but hardly fine dining! And we also agreed not to go to that new fancy French restaurant on the outskirts of town, we weren't dressed that nice. We finally decided on some restaurant that was in between.

As we entered the restaurant a waitress came quickly and seated us. I knew what I wanted straight away, a huge steak! I was starving from all that running earlier. Fortunately Amelia wasn't one of those girls who spent hours deciding, she knew what she wanted pretty quickly. I was relieved. We spent around 2 hours talking and laughing nonstop (the laughing seemed to get louder as we drank more).

By the time we finished our food and were ready to leave, we were in a much happier mood. Which was good.

"Oh shit, Amelia, that's Michelle coming in now, my ex who was nailing her boss." I whispered to Amelia as Michelle came in with her boss's arms around her. Man I seriously hated her now. She looked at me like I was the plague and kissed her boss spitefully. I felt a bit sick, this boss was in his 60s, Michelle was only 28! Now I knew why she had so many promotions!

"What a bitch!" Amelia said far too loudly. Subtly wasn't her forte! I was about to whisper to Amelia to leave it. "Two can play at that game Jason." Amelia replied before I could speak.

I wondered what she meant for a second before she started ramming her tongue down my throat! For a split second I worried what people would say in a small town like this! But then I realised I couldn't care less, we weren't in love or anything we were just getting revenge, no one was getting hurt. After we finally agreed to stop fake making out in a public place we left to return home. Everyone in the restaurant just stared at us; some drunk people cheered at us, Maxine Fortenberry shouted that we should be disgusted with ourselves, while Michelle just looked speechless. Serves that bitch right!

I didn't drink enough for it to be classed as drink driving so I drove us home. We went into the kitchen to sit down for a moment.

"Ok, that was an eventful evening." I said smiling at Amelia, who laughed back.

"Yeah, sorry about randomly making out with you in the middle of a restaurant, but that bitch Michelle needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Besides I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Amelia said. Ok now I felt slightly weirded out, but not that much.

"Oh... well now you know. Don't worry about it though, I mean did you see the look on Michelle's face? Classic!" I said laughing. Amelia agreed. Before I forgot I had to ask I had to ask her a question.

"Amelia, when you were living with Sookie, did she ever mention someone called Debbie Pelt?" I asked Amelia. Amelia just looked confused. So I explained the whole story, about how after I was nearly killed 2 nights ago I woke up to graffiti on the side of the house written in cat's blood that said something about justice.

"Ok, that's really freaky. She never mentioned Debbie to me sorry. Have you asked any of the vampires about it?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Yeah, I asked Bill, he told me to ask Alcide Herveaux." I replied.

"So, why don't we both go and pay him a visit tomorrow?" Amelia said seriously.

"Really? It's boring playing detective on your own I guess." I said.

"So it's settled. Move over Mulder and Skully, Stackhouse and Broadway are on the case!" Amelia said jokingly as we high fived.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'd love to know your opinions on it**


	4. Old Friends In Need

**Here's another chapter, this one is pretty short compared to the previous but it seemed like the best point to end it.**

* * *

I got up the next morning at 8:30, or more precisely Amelia came into my room and shook me awake. She was definitely excited about our investigating. She must have thought we were like Starsky and Hutch with more oestrogen, or Cagney and Lacey with less!

I stumbled out of bed and clambered into the kitchen, I needed coffee before I thought anymore; I'm not the best morning person. To my surprise Amelia had already made it for me. As I sat gradually waking up Amelia came in and sat down as well.

"I already rung Alcide Herveaux, his secretary is one stuck up bitch! But as soon as he found out that Jason Stackhouse wanted to see him, he said he wanted to see us today at 12:30 at his office." Amelia said.

"Nice job, I just hope he has got enough time to explain everything." I said. Amelia made us pancakes, which was a nice surprise, I never make them although I love them, Sookie makes them every blue moon and I usually come over for some. I remember after my parents died I stopped eating properly for weeks on end; my Gran's homemade pancakes were one of the few foods that I would eat.

"So who do you think Debbie Pelt is?" Amelia asked me genuinely curious.

"She could be a secret agent from the future sent to the past to kill me before I solve world hunger." I said sarcastically. Amelia pouted playfully.

Soon enough the time came when Amelia and I had to leave for Shreveport (that's where Alcide lives and works if I forgot to tell you.) She wanted to drive, so I obliged. I got into her car. Whoever was in the passenger seat last was a midget, my legs were crushed against the dashboard and my face was nearly squeezed up against the windscreen. I adjusted the chair back so that I actually had room.

"Oh, I'm sorry my assistant at work Paulie was my passenger last." Amelia said. At a guess, Paulie must have been a leprechaun! I'm not a massive guy, I put paper in my shoes so I looked over 6 Foot for a couple of years. On a good day I was 6"1, on a bad day 5"11. Amelia looked fairly sprite like; she was only about 5"2 and very petite.

The journey to Shreveport was enjoyable, but fairly uneventful. Amelia was actually really fun and sweet.

"I can't wait! We're going to see Alcide, damn is he soooooo hot." Amelia said like a giggly school girl.

"Why the hell!" I shouted in envy, I felt a very strong pang in my chest like it was going to explode, but with warmth and soft passion. I had only felt that pang once before, no it had to be something else.

"What's wrong with him Jason?" Amelia said surprised by my random outburst.

"I was only joking Amelia. I just didn't think that he was your type of guy." I replied trying to be casual, I had to cover up. But it wasn't a lie; I was genuinely surprised that she had a thing for a man like Alcide. From what I picked up from the time I sneaked a look at my sister's diary; Alcide was all man; tall, macho, husky and unshaven. I guess girls found that hot, I thought personally that Alcide looked more like a tramp the last time I saw him!

"Oh, he's how a man should be." Amelia said longingly.

Maybe I should stop shaving then? No that's stupid. I can't believe I was actually thinking about this! A whole lot of good his rugged good looks did Alcide; his last girlfriend betrayed him and cheated on him, his girl before her was murdered, and before her he had a chance with Sookie and he threw that away! Ok now I felt really ashamed of myself, I was being really cruel; there was no need to be like this. Alcide had been through a lot of misery too. I apologised to Gran, she would be repulsed if she knew that I just thought that.

The remainder of the journey was awkwardly quiet. There was just a massive pregnant silence (that was one of my Gran's favourite phrases). Thankfully we arrived at Alcide's office. Alcide was head of a very successful surveying company, the company used to be his dad's, but after his dad died (killed in a battle to be pack master) Alcide took over. My sister told me that ever since his dad died he changed, and he got even worse when his girlfriend Maria Star was murdered, he now always looked like he was dangling over the edge of insanity. He looked like he was going to break down at any time.

We went into the building; it was a large modern building. We went over to see the secretary. She was the epitome of apathy; she couldn't have been bothered in the slightest if I shot Amelia dead in front of her! But after I said I was Mr Stackhouse she seemed to jump alive and told us to go through into Mr Herveaux's office. I went in first, Amelia was right behind me.

The office was large and very messy, not just regular messy either, my room in high school messy! The desk was strewn with crumpled up paper and the floor was covered in files and garbage, the garbage can was overflowing like a volcano of rotten food! Alcide Herveaux was slumped forward on his desk, into his lunch! I called his name quietly. He jumped up attentively, with pasta salad all over his face. Amelia was struggling not to laugh. He took a moment to regain a little dignity and wipe his face clean before he stood up.

"Jason you want to see me I've heard... Amelia! You're here too." Alcide said trying to be upbeat, but he was struggling to stay awake let alone seem happy to see us, but he still tried his best god bless him. He looked a mess, even worse than I did when I got up yesterday! His previous jet black hair didn't look like it had been cut or washed for months and had lots of grey streaks starting to emerge. He had a heavy beard as well. And his sharp tailored charcoal grey suit looked as if he had slept in it for weeks, it probably had been. His eyes had very heavy bags underneath them and black circles patrolled his eyes like vultures, his eyes were bright red and bloodshot. He wasn't even a shadow of his former handsome, sharp and proud self; he was more a tiny grain of it.

"We got to ask you a few important questions; we were told by Bill Compton that you could answer them." Amelia said sharply, she was trying to be professional and get straight to the point, but I could tell that she was devastated inside on how steep Alcide's downhill spiral of destruction had taken him. Alcide attempted to smile before he carried on but couldn't.

"Ok, I'll try to be of help." He said raspy and weakly. I spied an empty box of Prozac in his bin, he definitely needed them. I explained the entire story to him, about being attacked and the graffiti. He looked terrified all the way through my explanations, I was dreading his response.

"Debbie... she was my ex girlfriend, she was a bitch I admit, a typical bunny boiler. She made my life a misery after we broke up, she hated it when I had to pretend that I was dating Sookie. Cutting the horrible story short, I had to expel her from our pack because she had been treacherous and evil... she tried to get revenge on Sookie. She waited in her house one night with a gun... and tried to kill Sookie, but Eric was able to block the bullet. And Sookie shot Debbie... dead." Alcide said his voice full of trauma. I really didn't expect the last bit!

"What! My sister killed someone!" I said in denial. This guy had to be wrong! Why was I even listening to this drunk! I could smell the Jack Daniels from where I was.

"She did. Her and Eric buried her body on her land." Alcide replied gravely. Shit! My sister was a murderer! But the weird thing was, I didn't care about that, I mean I killed 2 people the other night in a similar situation. I was angry that she didn't tell me! I'm her goddamn brother! I thought we didn't hide secrets from each other. I guess I thought wrong. Amelia just stood silent besides me; she must've been shocked as well.

After a few more minutes of discussing I found out that the police stopped investigating Debbie's disappearance. So they were no worries of the police knocking. We thanked Alcide for his time, just as we were about to leave, Alcide ran up to stop us.

"Please don't go yet!" Alcide pleaded desperately. He must have been pretty desperate. Amelia looked wrenched up inside, she really felt sorry for him. Did she love him? Why did I even care if she did! Amelia glared at me as if to say "Don't leave him, or I'll kill you." So we stayed for half an hour, he seemed relieved to have someone to talk to, he was so lonely. I didn't do much talking for that time, he just monologued on because he had so much to say because it seemed he rarely talked to anyone anymore; occasionally Amelia spoke cordially to him. Alcide mustn't have been eating, he threw away nearly all of his pasta salad, and his face was painfully gaunt and sickly looking. The little of his hairy arms that we could see was just bone. He must have lost about 4 stone! He looked like a homeless man in an expensive suit he stole from a dumpster.

All of this time I just thought of my sister... the murderess. It didn't seem to fit properly, if anyone in our family would kill, I thought it definitely wouldn't have been her! I tried to argue that it was legal as it was in self defence, but that wasn't effective right now, seeing I only had just discovered this revelation.

Thankfully the time arrived when we got up to leave.

"Now Alcide, if you ever feel like you need anyone, come and see us, we'll be there for you." Amelia said compassionately, I was a little shocked that she promised this, but it was her, not me. Alcide for the first time today nearly smiled, he looked as if we'd offered him a billion bucks! He thanked us as gratefully as he could before we left. Amelia and I were silent the entire car journey home. We were too busy thinking mainly of my sister shooting this Debbie Pelt, but also a little of Alcide on his fast path towards self destruction.

We arrived home at 5, we both went inside quickly. Amelia stared awkwardly at me, I was about to reassure her that she was a great help and did all she could. But she spoke first.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I knew that your sister killed someone, I should've told you, but I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. I just didn't know that Debbie Pelt was that someone, I would've told you otherwise." Amelia said.

"What the hell. My sister told you! She didn't tell me, Jesus Christ!" I shouted angrily but not directed at Amelia (not yet). What was I, chopped liver? I can't believe that all these people knew what my sister did and not me!

"That isn't all Jason; I think I know who tried to kill you." Amelia said nervously. Well spit it out Amelia!

"I remember that this crazy girl tried to kill Sookie in New Orleans when we first met. This girl Sandra said she wanted revenge for killing her older sister, so Sandra must be Debbie's younger sister." Amelia said.

"What the hell! You knew all of this, and yet you didn't think of telling me!" I shouted, now directed at Amelia. I was more than a little peeved right now! I can't believe Amelia didn't even tell me!

"I'm sorry Jason. But I thought Sookie and I dealt with Sandra! Sandra hired this bitch to find her sister's body, so I cast a spell that stopped Sandra from trying to get revenge." Amelia replied cautiously.

"Well, we know how good you magic is now, don't we!" I yelled in a temper at Amelia before I stormed out of the room. Very mature, I know, but I just didn't want to see anyone right now! I can't believe that Amelia would be so stupid that she wouldn't tell me this! It was now pretty obvious that Sandra Pelt was back, and angrier than ever. I haven't even met her, and she tried to kill me! She mustn't have been the sociable kind.

I was dreading to think what this girl was going to do next.


	5. Working On The Highway

**Author's Note: I know that the last update was recent, but seeing as the chapter was short I thought it was only fair I posted the next a little sooner. I hope you enjoy it. This is also quite a short chapter, but the next couple are loooooong ones so that should even it out. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Working on the highway, laying down the blacktop. Working on the highway, all day long I don't stop. Working on the highway, blasting through the bedrock" My best buddy Hoyt Fortenberry sang, attempting to imitate Bruce Springsteen's gravelly voice, he was currently failing miserably.

It was amusing as we were both in fact working on the highway. I work for the parish road crew, it's a tough job, but the pay is really good; especially seeing I didn't go to college. We were currently laying the last of the tar on this patch of the highway. The early July sun was on the wane for today, it was about 5pm. Ever since I found out about Debbie and Sandra Pelt a week ago, I had been working almost non-stop. I was doing anything I could to avoid thinking about the Pelts. I hadn't had any more near misses during this time, but the threat still hung over me, I was glad they was a lot of work going right now.

"Ever think of going on American Idol?" I asked Hoyt sarcastically. Humour seemed to keep thoughts away.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. If I win I'll always remember my best buddy and workmate who encouraged me." Hoyt replied playing along with the joke.

"Who's this then?" I replied. He was about to reply me, but he then realised that I was joking. Good old Hoyt, he was my loyal best friend, I was lucky to have a friend like Hoyt, I had been a jerk to him in the past, and he still stood by me now. I did my best to repay him now. He was in a long term relationship with a co-worker of my sister called Holly; she wasn't my biggest fan for years, but it seemed now that she was warming to me, she knew that I wasn't as much of a jerk anymore.

"Say Jason, what you doing later? Fancy going to Merlotte's for some beers and dinner after work? Holly's working tonight, and Amelia is isn't she. Say maybe the 4 of us could all go out one night soon, you know like a double date." Hoyt said innocently. Bless him, he couldn't have said much worse right now. Amelia and I hadn't been the best of friends for the past week, I hadn't spoken to her for a few days, we were now lukewarm, it was getting less awkward, but still we didn't have many conversations.

"Hoyt, Amelia and I aren't dating." I replied trying not to embarrass him. He looked surprised. "I was dating Kennedy Keyes, but to be honest, I'm not too sure how that's working out. But hey, I'll take you up on that offer; let's go to Merlotte's straight from here." I said to which Hoyt nodded happily.

So after work around 7pm we left to go to Merlotte's, we got in my car and drove off. Today I took my car, Hoyt and I shared a lift to work if we were working together. We got out of the car and went into Merlotte's, to my surprise apart from 3 tables of passing trade, there was no one there except from the staff, which tonight was; Sam, Holly, Kennedy and Amelia, they all seemed to be spending their time cleaning and sorting out things that they only did once a year. Surprisingly there was one more person in the bar; Alcide Herveaux was sat alone towards the back of the bar, with a glass of scotch, he really had gone to the dogs. (Forgive the pun) He was still a mess; he looked like death painted an olive colour. Amelia and Holly looked at him concerned.

"Hey you 2! It's nice to have someone in Bon Temps turn up tonight!" Sam said. It was a very slow night; usually the bar is packed by this time on a Thursday. What was up?

"It's the finale of that show that everyone is obsessed with. And its Reverend Green's last sermon before he moves parishes" Kennedy said. That made sense, 2 different finales, attracting 2 very different types of people. She must have read my mind! Damn! I hoped she wasn't a telepath like Sookie, otherwise she would know that most of the time I thought of her she had no clothes on.

Sam offered us 2 seats at the bar, and poured us our usual. He was glad to see us. I could imagine he was already drowning in oestrogen as the girls all talked about makeup and other girl stuff. I wondered sometimes how he could cope with a bar full of women staff (they were all hot, I guess that definitely helped).

In less than a second Holly went over to see Hoyt kissed him tenderly. She giggled girlishly. Since she had been out with Hoyt I had noticed that she had changed much, she was much more confident, happy and girly, her skin was less pale, her eyes seemed to twinkled with happiness and her previous raven spiky hair was now its long and luscious natural colour (the colour of some nut, I forgot, I usually just stare at the hot girls on shampoo bottles, not the colour underneath them). Kennedy looked at me awkwardly; I got up and took her aside for a moment.

"Jason, you're a nice boy and all. I really like you, but I just think that we're too different; I still like you and all, just not in that way." Kennedy said as kindly as she could put it. Oh great! This wasn't the news I wanted, but it was the news I kind of expected.

"Kennedy..." Oh shit! There was nothing else I could say! Spit it out Jason! I can think of a good reply to that. I can't make out I'm too upset, or not bothered. I finally spat it out. "It's ok; we're just too good friends for it to work. I just wanted to ask you how you were about... you know what happened." I whispered to her.

"I guess you could say I'm coping pretty well. I'm a firm believer in self defence; I trained as a Psychologist remember. I know what I'm feeling. And you must be coping well, being a were panther an all." Kennedy said, she was right. But how did she know that shifters don't find it hard to kill?

"Well, your right! But I don't mean to be rude Kennedy, but how do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I've got a little side project. I'm trying to write a book on shifters minds. I've been researching a lot." Kennedy said, I was actually impressed, she knew her stuff.

"Well, good luck. No hard feelings." I said to Kennedy. I was really surprised that for some reason, I felt actually quite relieved that Kennedy and I were staying "just friends". She was one of the hottest women I'd ever saw. What was wrong with me? I must've been stressed right now, that had to be it.

"What a poor guy over there. Amelia told me his name was Alcide, and that you knew him. He's a were isn't he? I don't think I've ever seen anyone so looking so upset. He could do with some help." Kennedy said compassionately before she got back to work. She seemed deeply concerned about Alcide.

I went back to sit by Hoyt, who had stopped talking to Holly, she had got back to work as well. Hoyt and I sat talking to Sam at the bar for a while.

"You'll have to come up my place again. We had a great night; I was still hung-over for 2 days!" Sam said. Hoyt had burst out laughing as soon as Sam said hung; he obviously saw a double entendre emerge. I punched him jokingly in the arm.

Suddenly Alcide got up from his corner and sat next to us. He stank of sweat, wet dog (no joke) and liquor. As he put his empty glass on the bar, I noticed his huge hands, covered in layers of caked on grime and dirt. And I noticed his thin wrists, and the huge self inflicted scars on them. He was more even more unstable than I first thought. I wouldn't mind betting he had similar scars all over his body. Sam looked very uncomfortable; he didn't know what to do for the best. He poured Alcide another Scotch, but tried to water it down without him noticing.

"Now, this is you last one." Sam said with authority to Alcide, I bet he had said that with the last 20 glasses he gave him.

"Alcide, what are you doing here in Bon Temps, shouldn't you be in Shreveport?" Hoyt asked him both curiously and cautiously.

"I need to see people, I have no one." Alcide replied gravely. Sam, Hoyt and I all stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Why are you drinking so much?" I asked Alcide.

"Because I'm lonely." Alcide replied almost matter of factly.

"We'll have to find you a way home. You've had way too much to drink." Kennedy said with deep concern in her voice as she came over by us, Amelia and Holly were busy getting the last table their bill.

"I haven't been home for a month. I've been sleeping either at work or cheap motels. I just can't stay at home anymore; all memories of my parents come back there." Alcide said emotionally. We all looked at him concerned. Amelia and Holly came over as well looking concerned, all the customers had left for the night.

"I don't think its best he stays with Jason and I. It'll be too dangerous for him." Amelia said honestly. And to my horror she explained the whole Debbie/Sandra Pelt fiasco to them all! Seeing in this room we had 3 shifters, 2 witches (Holly is a witch as well as Amelia) and a woman who shot her boyfriend everyone seemed to understand. Hoyt seemed a little confused, being the most ordinary person there, I was sure Holly would explain it better to him, she definitely had the common sense of the couple.

And before I forget. I just found out Sookie had already told Sam about killing Debbie. I was so going to give her a earful!

"So he can't stay with you, he can't stay with me either, there really isn't enough room." Sam said.

"He can stay with me!" Kennedy replied quickly, almost excitedly. We all agreed that it was the best bet.

We all wondered why Alcide was silent, then one by one we all realised why; he was passed out like a freshman on the bar. So challenge 1 was sorted; find Alcide a home, (that made him sound like a stray dog). Check! But now we had challenge 2; get Alcide into Kennedy's car. Sam, Hoyt and I picked him up off the chair, we heaved expecting him to be heavy, but to our surprise he was a lot lighter than we thought. He had definitely lost lots of weight; he must've been in such states that he forgot to eat. We put him across the back seat of Kennedy's car. Kennedy said goodbye to all of us before she drove off with Alcide. I didn't care if she offered became she secretly had a crush on Alcide, I was just glad she was taking him off our hands.

The 3 of us walked back in to see Amelia and Holly. They both smiled at us as we walked in, they had a plan, and I was dreading it.

"Guys, Amelia and I came up with an awesome idea!" Holly said eagerly. I was dreading this now.

"We're going to do a magical reconstruction of the night when you got attacked from behind Jason. We can then find out if it was Sandra Pelt and if she was working alone or not." Amelia explained. Ok, I expected worse, but it could've been better still. I particularly didn't want to relive being nearly killed! But a huge part of me was curious, and it couldn't hurt.

"It's worth a try. How does it work?" I asked with a genuine interest, my sister saw it before; she said it was really weird.

"Well I've never had much experience, but I do know how to do it. Holly has kindly agreed to help me. It's best to do it at midnight, the witching hour. We're both off work tomorrow night, so we can do it then. That way we can find out who's behind this quickly." Amelia answered.

"It's settled, so tomorrow night we're going to get closer to the bottom of this." I said. If this was TV we would all put our hands in a circle and jump up in the air cheering before freeze framing with the end credits appearing over us, but thankfully we aren't in a TV show.

Then we went around the process of leaving, Hoyt and Holly said goodbye before leaving first. Amelia and I then followed, saying goodbye to Sam before we left ourselves. We arrived back at Sookie's house in around 10 minutes. There was a letter rammed through the door. Amelia picked it up and opened it, she looked horrified. She showed it to me, it said "You were lucky the first time. You wont be so fucking lucky the second time. You and that witch slut!" And it was written in blood.

"Oh my god Amelia." I said genuinely terrified, the very thought of the threats made my insides burst.

* * *

**Author's note: Another appearance from everyone's favourite troubled eye candy were! **

**Hope you liked it so far, the next one I'll probably post in a week or so (it's one of my favourites so far)**

**You could probably call this the end of the begining (if that makes sense), as all the main characters have been introduced. The seeds have been planted, and now they're going to be growing**

**So far I've just finished writing chapter 14, out of a probable 18-20 chapters so I'm at the tail end now. But a lot of stuff happens in between; a lot more drama and comedy in equal measures with a few other surprises thrown in. And with 2 or 3 in paticular, they definitley are surprises. **

**Until then :)**


	6. Reconstructing The Truth

The next morning I woke up feeling slightly muzzy headed. I wriggled around as I slowly whirred to life. I got out of bed and started getting dressed. I slid into jeans and out on a shirt. My stomach growled. Breakfast seemed on the cards! I didn't even bother to make an effort to look nice; I think Amelia was already in work.

Famous last words yet again! As just as I started tucking into my Shreddies, a face appeared at the window. I fell out of my skin! And off the chair.

"Hey Jason! Can I come in?" Claude said as he knocked the window. Oh thank god it was Claude! For a second I expected to see Sandra Pelt with an axe screaming "Here's Johnny".

I went to the door to let Claude in, as soon as I opened the door I realised that none of my clothes were done up, and oh yeah, my jeans fell down! Claude faltered a snicker as he walked in. Epic fail! I had to regain my dignity quickly; I shoved Claude in the living room and went into the kitchen quickly. On the awkwardness scale, this was so high up that it broke the ceiling. But why did it have to be Claude of all people! This slowly was starting to turn into one of those slash fictions that Pam wrote about me, Sam, Eric and Bill. I tried not to remember them, seeing I had to drink sooo much beer to try and forget them!

I did up my jeans and buttoned my shirt, before I tried to flatten my hair as much as I could. I then went back in to see Claude.

"So how was the hardcore last night?" Claude asked casually. I wasn't surprised, Claude had changed, but he still thought of sex about every 3 seconds.

"Very funny." I said

"Now I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well... a little birdie, well actually a little shape shifter called Sam told me that you're having a magical reconstruction tonight. Can I come?" Claude said eagerly.

"Ok, go ahead. How did Sam tell you?" I asked.

"He told me this morning on SupeBook." Claude replied. SupeBook was all the rage in the supernatural world; it was like a secret Facebook, for supernatural creatures.

"Oh, everyone seems to have that now. I'll have to get it." I replied.

"Your sister has a fan club you know. It has like 12,000 members. Pam set it up I think." Claude replied. Pam is one hell of a woman! I wasn't surprised. I knew she had a twitter account as well, mainly to follow Dear Abby at first, but I was told that apparently Pam had become a minor celebrity, a bit like a supernatural Perez Hilton.

"Her and Bill are coming tonight as well. I asked them." Claude said. Ok thanks for getting my approval first Claude.

Suddenly we heard a noise from the other room. Amelia must have been waking up, I could her feet as she ran up the stairs. Probably going to put her face on. Claude and I made more small talk for a bit, when Amelia came in wearing jeans and a tank top, looking as fuckable as ever! Just looking at her made my whole skin tingle alive. I must have been cold; no it was 90 degrees Fahrenheit outside!

"Hey Claude, it would be great to have you come tonight. It helps me sometimes to have magical creatures around me; the magic seems to flow through me better." Amelia said; she must have heard me talking to Claude from the other room.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, flirtatiously. Oh shit! Why did I just do that? Was she going to get the wrong impression?

Parts of me just wanted to pounce on her right now. I couldn't think of that, I didn't deserve her, the last time I loved someone she ended up being tortured and murdered. I wasn't a safe person to be around and Amelia could do so much better than me.

I was now starting to admit to myself that I loved Amelia, but she could never know. If she knew, she probably wouldn't live much longer.

"Now I best get going, Holly and I need to go and get all the stuff we need for tonight together. I didn't bring any of my witch stuff, thankfully Holly and the wiccans have most all the stuff, I hope." Amelia said optimistically, before she left she waved goodbye to Claude and blew me a kiss. Ash!

"So you're dating Amelia now are you?" Claude asked me.

"Well... Claude. I really want to, but I don't have the best track record, I couldn't bear to see something happen to her." I replied, I prayed that Claude would give me some good advice, and not just laugh and say that I sounded like some character off a badly written daytime soap opera.

"Just go for it Jason! She obviously feels the same way; you don't need to be your sister to know that!" Claude replied about 75% encouraging and 25% forcing.

"But I don't want her to end up like Crystal; I'm just too dangerous to be around. Look at Kennedy, on our only date she nearly gets murdered!"

"She's in love with you, she doesn't care if she's in danger- she just wants to be with you. That's the wonderful thing about love." Claude said his voice full of belief. I couldn't believe Claude was teaching me about love, but again he surprised me, he was actually really good with advice!

"You know Claude, that's actually a really good point. I might follow your advice." I said.

"I know. I'm full of good points. Now I would love to stay and chat, but I must be elsewhere, see you later." Claude said. He bear hugged me before he left.

So now, I had very little to do before tonight. I checked my watch; it was 8:30. I decided it would be sensible to go for a run now, before it got too hot, I didn't want to make the same mistake as the other day. So I got changed into more sensible clothes and went running, I chose a more sensible route today, along the sidewalk, that way I would be seeing people at all times, not all alone in the middle of the woods where some psycho might be waiting for me with a machete, full on Jason Voorhees style!

My mind was at ease, I wasn't thinking of the Pelts, or even Amelia. I was just running and appreciating this wonderful day. Suddenly I was stopped by someone shouting my full name in disapproval. Yippee, it was Maxine Forte berry, Hoyt's mother. She thought I was a bad influence on Hoyt since we were in 2nd Grade. She really didn't like me. But saying that she really didn't like much, off the top of my head I remembered she hated rock music, eating junk food, drinking, smoking, partying, boys bothering with girls or black people (especially black girls), boys staying out past 7pm and gays. Together Hoyt and I had done all those things when we were in high school, except the last one thankfully! But Maxine was always a bit suspicious of that "sort of goings on" as she put it to my Gran at the Church's bake sale, my Gran replied by throwing a Victoria Sponge in her face, that was the first and only time in their long friendship that Maxine had ever messed with Gran.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, for what you did with Ms Broadway in that restaurant last week!" Maxine said judgementally as she pointed her fat finger at me in a disapproving way. Oh I forgot; she hated public displays of affection too!

"Listen Maxine, we didn't harm or offend anyone except you, neither of us were cheating on anyone, and we're both legal adults, so I don't see your problem?" I said trying to take the moral high ground here; I wanted to make this bitch seem 2 inches tall!

"It's Mrs Fortenberry to you! And I see a problem; however attractive you may be, no civilised human being wants to see you pair of promiscuous little kids canoodling in public." Maxine said. She called me attractive, eww! I prayed she wasn't a cougar, I wouldn't be able to set foot anywhere ever again in my life if Maxine Fortenberry made a move on me!

"Relax for once come on! No wonder why Hoyt doesn't see you anymore!" I said back at her fiercely as I ran off before I could see Maxine's face.

Ok, so much for maintaining the moral high ground, but it felt good none the less. It was the truth though; Maxine had made her son's life difficult since he was an embryo. When he got serious with Holly his mother was furious, Holly was a Wiccan, Maxine didn't want her son dating a non-Christian, she said really cruel things to Hoyt and in particular Holly, so Hoyt hasn't spoken to his mother for 6 months, and he wants to keep it that way. Good on him if you ask me. I may have killed to have Gran back, but my Gran wasn't like Maxine in the slightest, if she was I wouldn't want her back.

I stopped to buy milk from the supermarket; I then ran out to return home. But I had to go back and get another bottle 10 minutes later because I drank the first as I ran. I eventually stopped at the library; a book might be a good thing to keep my mind busy when I wasn't working. I never was much of a reader; that was Sookie, I usually just read magazines or the paper, but Sookie nagged me recently to start reading, she got me a library card and everything! Amelia liked reading, so I thought that maybe I could take more of an interest. I went into the library and got a look of shock from the head librarian Barbara Beck; she smiled and asked if I needed help, I said I was fine to look myself. I could tell although she was being friendly that she was very shocked that I was actually in a library, let alone getting a book. To be honest I was about as lost and confused as a polar bear in Singapore! I didn't know what type of books to go for first, so I settled for some safe bets, typical man's books; Andy McNabb, Chris Ryan, James Patterson, Tom Clancy... you know what I mean! So I left with the books and ran back home.

I threw the books down on the couch and ran into the shower. By the time I got out and got dressed it was 4pm. Amelia was still out, but I check my cell phone which I left behind when I went running, she text me saying that she would be back by 10, ok I was going to be alone for a while. That wasn't that bad I guess; it gave me more time to think about what I would say to Amelia. I was torn apart, most of me now wanted her, not just as a friend, but in my bed, but they was still a part of me that kept on gnawing at my heart telling me to think of Crystal. However much I loved Crystal, I had to move on, that was the only way to stop grieving, and the only girl I had met who I felt I could move on with was Amelia.

The day was still glorious, so I decided to take a leaf out of my sister's book and sunbathe, I rarely do it, I'm not the biggest fan of the sun, but I was in a strange mood today. As I sunbathed I decided to get stuck into the books I got. I chose to start reading the James Patterson book first because it had a hot blonde girl on the cover, which meant it had to be good didn't it! Well I must have had a long way to go before I became like my sister, I was still judging a book by its cover. As it turned out this "man's book" was actually from the point of view of some female detective, not bad, I did have a little thing for ladies in a uniform. She was actually pretty badass. If she was real and living in Bon Temps I probably would have married her by now.

By the time I reached page 100, I decided that I shouldn't read it all at once however much I wanted to. I laughed to myself as I went into the kitchen to get some coffee, people called me many things in high school; bookworm was definitely not one of them! My stomach suddenly growled like a chainsaw rubbing against a metal barrel. It was then I realised that I had run/walk 8 miles today and all I had eaten was half a banana, Nicole Richie was probably used to that, but I wasn't. I quickly searched through Sookie's freezer and made myself some incredibly late lunch, I ate about half my bodyweight in about 10 minutes, I was starved! After I had my incredibly late lunch I decided to listen to the football on the radio outside. Damn! The New Orleans Saints lost! Hoyt and I had followed them since we were old enough to walk.

The sun was starting to set by about 9 so I decided to pack up and go inside, Amelia would be home soon, and then everyone else would come soon, it was nice to have some time by myself for a change. I spent an hour or so further devouring my book, by now the hot detective lady has teamed up with her 2 friends to fight the killer and 3 couples had been murdered, the 3rd deserved to die though, they really pissed me off.

The doorbell rang as the hot detective lady arrested the suspect. I put the book down and answered the door; Amelia, Holly and Hoyt were there, carrying tons of junk, no I need to make a correction, Hoyt was carrying tons of junk, the girls were just walking with him. I invited them in, Hoyt dropped all of the junk onto the floor, Amelia and Holly began scrambling through this junk eagerly.

"That's all the stuff they need to do the reconstruction." Hoyt said answering the question I was about to raise.

"You boys can go and leave us; you'll only be getting in the way as we set up." Holly said. That was fine with us; we were clueless on this whole magic front. Amelia and Holly seemed to be becoming a firm friend, which was nice; Amelia was a fairly experienced true witch, Holly wasn't as much a natural, so she loved all the spells that Amelia was teaching her. Amelia loved magic, so Holly and the other wiccans in Bon Temps made her feel at home.

Hoyt and I went into the living room and watched Fox Soccer; soccer was another sport that Hoyt and I had followed avidly for years. After a while we heard a knock at the door, and a very familiar voice, Pam came into the living room flirtatiously and at the same time innocently. She was again wearing a typical Pam ensemble; a purple printed dress with bright blue tights and high brown boots, I was surprised she was able to walk in them; she also had a butterfly clip thingy in her hair. She sat on the edge of the couch Hoyt and I in a playful manner.

"So you boys are watching football are you?" Pam said; her slight upper class English accent came through. I was about to say no it's soccer, then I realised that's what they called soccer in Britain.

"Yeah we are. Do you follow a team Pam?" Hoyt asked Pam, I was shocked, Hoyt was usually shy around new company; he was definitely getting more confident seeing that his mother wasn't reprimanding him 24/7.

"Well when I was a breather I wasn't allowed to watch football, my parents called it a working class sport. I usually support Chelsea whenever I watch it; I used to live there see." Pam replied, she purposely broke back into her original accent for effect, whoa she must have been rich when she was a human, she sounded a little like the queen, just a lot sexier. Hoyt looked fascinated, but not in a sexual way, he wasn't the cheating type.

Suddenly the living room door opened again, this time Claude came in. Pam looked at him as soon as he entered, she giggled like a little school girl with a crush on the teacher. He looked like a rabbit in headlights as he sat as far away from her as possible, fairies are like catnip to vampires.

"So when is this reconstruction starting?" Claude said, as if we were going to watch a movie in the cinema!

"As soon as those girls are finished." I replied. And we went back to watching the soccer.

To my surprise both Pam and Claude were closet soccer fans, although it appeared Claude was just happy to see the players slide through the dirt on the floor. If you told me a few years back that I would be a were panther watching soccer with a fairy, a vampire and a Hoyt, I would probably tell you to go and get therapy! I guess that shows how much difference a few years could make.

Finally the girls called us outside, the driveway was covered with strange arcane equipment which I was blissfully ignorant about. They was a small cauldron type thing in the centre of one of those pentagrams drawn in chalk. Again, I was blissfully ignorant to all of this junk, as long as we discovered who attacked me I didn't care if Amelia sacrificed Andy Bellefleur to the witch goddess Hecate! Amelia and Holly stood in front of us, loving being in control.

"As soon as we place this bag of herbs in the cauldron the reconstruction begins, we set it for half an hour before you got attacked, so we'll have to wait a little." Holly said. Hoyt and Claude were fascinated; Pam just gave a Pam look.

Amelia threw the bag of herbs in the cauldron; it made a bright blue watery glow, a bit like the aliens in that film "The Abyss". Ok, that was actually very underwhelming. We now just had to sit around until we saw anything interesting/suspicious. Hoyt and Holly looked passionately into each other's eyes as they chatted. I looked over to Amelia, who sat next to Claude, Pam and I. Shit! I realised I forgot to offer Pam a True Blood, it was common courtesy.

"Pam I'm sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted a True Blood." I said apologetically.

"I have never been more greatly offended in my life! Yes please." Pam said jokingly.

"I'll go and get you one." Amelia said to Pam as she got up and walked inside.

Pam got out her Blackberry (pink, what a surprise!) and went on SupeBook, I asked her could I take a look at my sister's fan page. Pam grinned as she passed me the phone. I checked the group; it was called "Join this group if you would kill to see Sookie Stackhouse naked". I nearly threw the phone on the roof in shock. But for some reason I burst out laughing, I looked at the group's profile picture; it was a picture of my sister in a bikini, or more precisely my sister's face photoshopped onto someone else's body. I nearly threw the phone up into space as I quickly skimmed through the member's list; Pam Northman, Eric Northman, Bill Compton... Alcide Herveaux, John Quinn, Sam Merlotte... Barry "Bellboy" Horrowitz, Calvin Norris! Ok I stopped reading the list, maybe they were some things I was better off not knowing.

Amelia came back outside and gave Pam her True Blood; Pam thanked her before sipping it in a typical Victorian ladylike manner.

We all just sat in silence, anticipating what we were about to see. We seemed to be waiting forever, on a never ending carousel of mind numbing boredom. Whoa! Reading really was improving my vocabulary. Finally things started to get interesting, a blue watery silhouette staggered out of an invisible car, oh my god it was me! I karate chopped through watery projection me, my hand went straight through, and watery Jason carried on walking unfazed (well it was more staggering drunkenly but give me a break!) As watery Jason made his way up the drive my heart sank like the titanic (cheesy, but my vocabulary hasn't improved that much yet!), we saw a watery figure emerge from behind a tree nearby and began sneaking up the drive, they must have been lying in wait for hours. Horror rushed through all of us, as we made a shocking revelation; they wasn't 1 attacker, they was 2!

The attackers were getting closer and closer to watery Jason, who was still oblivious. I was kicking myself inside, if I hadn't been so stupid and gotten so drunk I probably would have realised that they were approaching, but on the other hand, what good that do? They would have just ran at me and beaten me to a pulp before I could run. On a closer inspection the attackers were both completely covered in black, complete with hats and black balaclavas, we couldn't even see their faces, or even their genders! Some good this reconstruction was! All we knew about my attacker was that they was actually 2 of them.

The bigger attacker whacked watery me from behind with a lead pipe, I hit the floor. This attacker continued to batter (watery) me with his lead pipe on the floor. The smaller attacker made his move, and began smashing an ice axe down on me in a crazy frenzy. I had to turn away; I felt the pain rush back through my body. I could hear Amelia cry quietly at what she was seeing, she turned round, followed almost immediately by Holly and Hoyt; they were also too shaken by seeing me get beaten to near death.

"Guys, you can turn round now. I think they've heard Bill and Pam approach. They're running away." Claude said; staying calm, fairies weren't affected by violence like humans were. We all turned round, I saw the 2 attackers as they ran away into a bush and just seemed to vanish! Ok that was definitely confusing, was they some teleported in the bushes or something?

"Yay! Projection of Pam to the rescue!" Pam said as the projections of Pam and Bill came over my projection's battered corpse. Her morbid humour was not understood by Hoyt or Holly yet, they just seemed awkward.

Amelia tipped over the cauldron, the water gushed down my drive. The projections faded in an instant. All of us went back inside and sat around the round table in the dining room. We had a lot to discuss.

"So let's get this straight, there were 2 attackers, they lay in wait for hours, and they just went into a bush and disappeared." Hoyt cut straight to the point, he still seemed a little confused.

"Yeah, everything is very straight forward." Pam said sarcastically.

"The thing that's confusing me is how they just seemed to vanish, was that something to do with the magic girls?" I asked.

"No, we followed the ritual perfectly. The projections shouldn't have just vanished like that." Amelia replied; she seemed worried.

"Thanks for letting me help you Amelia. I hope you find out soon who they were Jason, but Hoyt and I have to go now sorry." Holly said. I forgot she had a kid; he was probably up Holly's mother's house for the night or something. So Holly and Hoyt left, soon followed by Pam, and finally by Claude.

Everyone had left the house. Amelia and I were left alone, for the first time since last night. I had lots of time to practice what I was going to tell her, but my heart was stammering like a chainsaw.

"Amelia, I need to tell you something." I said; my voice rumbling with angst. I felt like some character off some trashy teen angsty novel.

But Amelia didn't hear me, she was already half way up the stairs, she did say reconstructions made her tired. She said good night and then closed her bedroom door. I guess I was going to have even more time to practice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that. It's one of my favourites I've written so far. What did you guys think of it?**


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: Hello. Hope the world is treating you all well, and if not, I hope that maybe this could brighten up your day a little**

**

* * *

**

A week had passed since we had the magical reconstruction and we still didn't know who attacked me. I had to get up early for work today, so I was in the middle of a huge moan. I sighed hugely as I put on my work clothes and grabbed some toast. As I ran out into my car, I realised what a wonderful day it was; the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom and the sun was shining brightly, but I would rather still be inside with Amelia. Oh well. At least I was getting paid. That was one good thing; always think on the bright side of life, I'd have gone insane months ago otherwise.

I went to pick up Hoyt; he was late, surprise surprise. He ran down his driveway and into the passenger seat while still getting dressed.

"Someone got up late again." I said to Hoyt, he was always late! I wouldn't be surprised if he was late for the end of the world!

"Sorry, I swear my alarm wasn't working!" Hoyt said as he finished buttoning up his shirt and tied his boots up.

Work today wasn't particularly horrible, but at the same time it wasn't wonderful, it was just work. Thankfully it wasn't too hot today, so we weren't struggling in the heat. We stopped for lunch around 12:30. Hoyt and I sat on the side of the road in the grass with our packed lunches, I made my own. I expect applause for that! Like I said I'm a terrible cook, I had an F in Home Economics. Hoyt was slightly better, but I could tell by how well presented his lunch was that Holly made it for him. Maybe Amelia could make me lunch; actually she didn't seem much of a better cook than me.

"You love Amelia don't you?" Hoyt asked me before he bit into his sandwich, inviting a response and not demanding it.

"How did you know?" I asked not with shock or denial, instead with curiosity as to how he worked that out. I knew we spent a lot of time together, but he wasn't telepathic!

"I may not be Sherlock Holmes, but I could just tell. The way you were when you were around her, it's the way I feel around Holly; so happy and comfortable. You really should tell her how you feel." Hoyt replied. Had he stayed up all night watching the self help channel? He was giving me some really comforting and good advice, first Claude and now him, who was next... Terry Bellefleur?

"Damn Hoyt! I haven't said this to anyone yet, not even her, but I do love Amelia!" I shouted, but not in anger at Hoyt, you probably could have called it a grateful shout of thanks. I felt invigorated saying it out loud; the words that had been languishing at the tip of my tongue for over a week had finally slithered out!

"Well why don't you tell her how you feel?" Hoyt asked.

"Because I'm not a safe person to be around, look at what happened to Crystal, and what nearly happened to Kennedy. I love Amelia, I really do, I love her so much I want to keep her safe and happy, even if doing that means that I can't have her." I said sincerely. Hoyt looked at me surprised for a few seconds, I was never a selfless person, in fact I was far from it. But I made a vow on Crystal's grave that I would be a better person.

"If you never got together she is just going to plough through life surviving and never living! That's what's great about love, love may be dangerous and crazy, but it makes you feel alive!" Hoyt said with passion in his voice. His words crashed the last of my doubts about telling Amelia my feelings

"You're right, you know that Hoyt. You've been my best friend in the world, all the times I was a complete jerk and treated you bad I'm so sorry for, you've been more like a brother to me." I said as I hugged Hoyt in gratefulness.

"It was nothing, but thanks buddy, you're my best friend too." Hoyt replied.

I suddenly realised that our lunch break was nearly over, all this heart to heart bonding had made me lose track of the time. So we got back to work, all I could think about was Amelia. But still lurking at the back of my head was the psychos who attacked me; we were still no closer to finding out who they were. We checked the bushes where the projections just vanished, they was nothing left behind to further the search. We were at a dead end; we had no leads to follow up or nothing!

Holly was working at Merlotte's this afternoon, so after we finished work about 5pm Hoyt and I decided to go to see her quickly. Holly herself greeted us as we entered Merlotte's, it was fairly busy today, but they had enough staff right now so that the waitresses weren't rushed off their feet.

"Hey honey, you 2 want a table, or want to come sit by the bar." Holly asked Hoyt after she went on her tip-toes and he bent down so that she could kiss his cheek, Hoyt was tall and to put it nicely she was vertically challenged. Hoyt said bar, so she led us to the bar. Sam was attending the bar so he poured us drinks.

"Hey guys, hide me please." Sam said as he passed us our glasses. I was about to ask why then I realised that sitting in a booth nearby was Jannalyn that crazy were girl who Sam was dating. She was only about 22 and looked like one of those quiet and threatening types you can imagine going into work and shooting everyone, except she was even more aggressive than that, I saw evidence of that with my own eyes. She had a very weird dress sense, a bit like Lady Gaga shopping in Wal-Mart, she was currently wearing a black PVC mini skirt with tons of zips over it, a pair bright red wellingtons and a bright red corsety type thing, so essentially she looked like a whore, albeit a very dangerous whore. Her black hair was tied into a weird asymmetrical bun.

"So you're not dating her anymore I guess?" I asked Sam.

"No way, dating that psycho was a big mistake; she is really really really freaky." Sam replied genuinely slightly scared of her.

I searched the bar with my eyes for Amelia; I could see Kennedy waitressing today so I stopped her as soon as she passed us. She looked different today, really energetic and cool, she was always beautiful and happy, but she looked especially so today.

"Hey Kennedy, you wouldn't know where Amelia was would you?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, she's in the storeroom sorting stuff I think, she'll be out soon." Kennedy said bubbly as she took off her coin wallet and tiny apron, her shift must have been over, that meant I could talk to her a little more, I was wondering how her house guest was.

"How was Alcide?" I asked.

"Oh, why don't you come and see for yourself, he's picking me up from work now." She said; I knew that she wasn't trying to make me jealous, she was just happy about something, and I was eager to know what.

So I followed her into the parking lot. Alcide's car was there, someone got out of the car. What the hell! That someone was Alcide! He looked like a different man he had shaved off his razzled beard and had is hair tamed; it was still longish but shorter than before and was clean and a lot less messy. Kennedy must have bought "Just For Men" because all the grey streaks in Alcide's hair had gone. The huge dark circles around his eyes had reduced in intensity by about 80% and the bags under them had disappeared completely, and his skin had rediscovered its healthy glow. He was also was in new clean clothes a pair of jeans and a printed t-shirt. He was an absolutely huge change from what he was last time I saw him. He looked like one of those extreme makeovers on that show about extreme makeovers that my sister liked, except Alcide hadn't had tons of plastic surgery or the top stylists, he just had one kind and devoted woman who he only knew last week.

I was about to talk to Alcide when Jannalyn ran out and called him round the side of Merlotte's to talk in private. I forgot; Jannalyn was Alcide's second in command, so she had been running the pack while he was absent.

"Whoa Kennedy, did you trade Alcide in for a newer model or something?" I said in awe of her.

"Nope, there is nothing that a bit of TLC and a woman on a mission can't handle." Kennedy replied modestly.

"Thank you so much though, you done an amazing thing. How can we repay you?" I asked.

"No I don't want anything, I don't need anything anymore, I have all I need. Alcide helped me through as much shit as I helped him through his shit." Kennedy said, it was the first time I had ever heard her swear, granted it was a minor curse, but I couldn't imagine her swearing. I could hear her heart beat steadily as she spoke, she was telling the truth, I knew they was something different about Kennedy today, Alcide must have helped her clean out her inner demons, no wonder why she helped him so much.

"Guess what Jason, my book is nearly finished! I was able to write tons from what I got from observing Alcide, he was happy for me to write it down." Kennedy replied.

"That's wonderful; all you need to do now is find a publisher." I replied genuinely happy for her, this book of hers was her pride and joy.

Jannalyn walked past us and into the parking lot, she didn't even say hello! What a rude bitch! Alcide then came over to us.

"Hey Jason, I'm so sorry about being such a pain the other night to you guys. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I will." Alcide said as he smiled (an honest smile! Whoa he had changed a lot in a week).

"No of course not, it was no trouble." I replied modestly.

"What was that freaky girl talking to you about?" Kennedy asked him confidently, without being rude they seemed to just focus on each other.

"She's annoyed with me for being absent for so long from pack master duties. Apparently a lot of the pack is losing patience with me; she said if I don't get back soon I might lose my pack master position." Alcide replied, I was shocked; he really didn't seem as concerned as I expected him to be. I always thought being pack master was his life. But yet he only seemed mildly concerned with it.

"Oh, that's all. Well, are you going to go back to Shreveport soon?" Kennedy asked; I made an educated guess that she was hoping he would say no.

"Not straight away, I still feel like I got stuff to sort out. I need some more time; I'll check into a motel, I don't want to trouble you anymore." Alcide replied. That was the answer Kennedy was hoping for.

"No, it's ok, I like the company, stay in my house." Kennedy replied, slightly pleading but still retaining her ladylike dignity.

"If that's ok with you that would be awesome. I'll make it up to you somehow. Jason, is it ok if I visit tonight, I wanna talk to you about something?" Alcide asked me. Ok, now yet again I was confused and curious.

So I did the usual polite reply saying that of course he could come up. They both then said goodbye to me, and drove off together. I had to admit, however sickly and cliché it sounded, they really suited each other, and seemed to be good together. They didn't even say they were dating or anything, but the optimistic side of me hoped that they would get together. I didn't believe in love at first sight, that's just a silly make-believe idea that Disney shoves down our throats, but I did believe that they could grow to love each other very quickly indeed.

So I went back inside to see finish by drink and talk to Hoyt, who was swinging back on his stool like an eager child.

"So did your kidnappers get fed up of you already and returned you!" Hoyt said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. Should I get us another round?" I asked as I finished the last of my drink.

"I'm going to have to leave now Jason. Sorry, but Holly and I are taking her kid to the circus now. We're leaving to pick him up now." Hoyt replied. No sooner than he had said goodbye he left with Holly. At least I wouldn't have to give him a life back to his house.

Ok, so now I was alone... again. Unlike Hoyt, I had no girlfriend (as of yet anyway, I was kind of keeping my fingers crossed for Amelia). I wasn't a kid anymore; I was going to have to settle down soon. I dreaded to think what would happen if I became a father, I wouldn't be ready at all. I like kids and all, I'm just not good enough to be a good parent, and I wouldn't want to be a parent unless I was a good one. I doubt I would be the dad who would go fishing with his son every Sunday or the dad who would give his daughter a piggy back ride round the garden until she got dizzy. I'm just not 100% ready to be a father yet; part of me hoped that I would be one day.

"You want another drink Jase?" Sam asked me from behind the bar, snapping me out of my inner monologue.

"Umm... ok then, might as well. Say Sam... Have you ever felt that your world around you seemed to be moving along quicker than you?" I asked him. Don't ask me why I asked him that, the words just seemed to slide out of my mouth! People in movies always seemed to spill their inner feelings and insecurities to bartenders, but that was just in the movies, saying that though I wonder how much gossip Sam knew just from what people told him at the bar?

"To be honest with you Jason, not really." Sam replied as he passed me my drink. He didn't seem to be in a sympathetic mood today. "Sorry, that was a bit harsh; I didn't mean it like that. What's bothering you?" Sam apologised. I guess he was in a more sympathetic mood than I thought.

"Nothing really, I shouldn't be bothering you with it anyway. It's pretty complicated to explain now, how about another time?" I replied.

"Ok, that's fine with me; the anticipation is going to kill me though." Sam replied through a grin.

"Well you'll have to wait a little." I said.

Sam and I talked for a bit before I decided that it would be in my best interests to return home. As I opened the door to my sister's house I wondered when my house would be safe to go back to, the fumigators had more trouble than they thought so they were delayed severely, so in a way I was very fortunate for this house!

Amelia was home, I could tell because the house looked much cleaner than what I left it! Alcide was coming over soon, I checked my watch, we didn't have a lot of time before he arrived. Not to mention, Amelia didn't even know he was coming, seeing she was my roommate currently I could at least show some courtesy, so I went into the living room to see her. She was lying on the couch watching "Ellen" in her Merlotte's warm weather outfit; I forgot she had the evening shift tonight! She wouldn't even be here when Alcide was here.

"I wondered where you got to. How was work? Oh shit! That reminds me, I'm going to have to leave now, I'm late already! Tell me later then. Bye sweetie." Amelia said as she ran out of the room quickly, blowing me a kiss as she closed the door behind her. For such a neat freak, you wouldn't think that she was a monster for cutting it fine!

So now I was alone for a bit, I decided to make myself dinner, no Amelia had already made roast beef, she saved me some in the microwave! That was a nice surprise, so I eat my dinner (it was delicious by the way) as I watched "1,000 ways to die", that show really did crack me up!

Just as I got to the man who was killed by a prank gun that shot cigarettes, there was a knock at the door. I leaped out of my chair and answered it. And to no surprise, Alcide stood the other side of the door. He was again dressed casually and looked much better than he did a week ago. I invited him into the living room. I took the comfy chair and he sat on the couch opposite. I was absolutely clueless about what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Thanks for having me over, I appreciate it on such short notice, it's just there is something very important that I have to discuss with you, you got to promise you won't tell Kennedy about it, it's for her own safety." Alcide said calmly.

"I promise. Fire away!" I replied even though I thought Alcide was being a little too shady about this. Just before Alcide began to speak again he got a crumpled piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, I looked at the writing, in blood it said; "Alcide Herveaux, you broke Debbie apart, I'm returning the favour." Shit! He had a death threat as well!

"That's like the one that Amelia and I had! And the one that Eric had! Someone obviously hates the lot of us." I said. I was amazed that the 4 of us had been sent death threats, who next... Charlsie Tooten?

"Well we're going to have to stop it soon, or else we'll be as dead and buried as Debbie!" Alcide replied with determination in his voice, Kennedy had given him a huge booster shot of life.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I asked genuinely, I was definitely open to suggestions, especially seeing I had tried everything possible and some things that were impossible to try and get to the bottom of this.

"Don't you find it odd that after staying with Kennedy for just a week this psycho sent this message to her house? Thank god Kennedy didn't see this message, she would freak out otherwise." Alcide replied. I could definitely see what he was saying, firstly that the psycho knew so quickly that Alcide was staying with Kennedy and secondly that it was best we kept as much of this from Kennedy as possible.

"Ok, so you think this person might be someone close to us?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do. And I think we should stay aware until we solve this. I think I know someone who can help us, his name's Manfred Bernado. He's in New Orleans at the moment, but he can come down and see us soon, trust me he can help us. Is it ok if I call for him?" Alcide asked confidently.

"Yeah it's fine." I replied, for all I know this Bernado guy could be some crazy serial killer, but I doubted it, right now I trusted Alcide.

"Good... Did I mention, my pack has more or less made me stand down from my pack master position? They called a meeting about an hour ago and all decided that I wasn't fit enough mentally for the job." Alcide said, again only with minor frustration in his voice.

"How? What happened? What are you going to do now?" I bombarded him.

"They voted if they wanted to keep me, I only got 20% of the votes to stay. And to be honest, I know what I'm going to do now, absolutely nothing. Those Were's can fuck off now, I'm not even gonna go back to live in Shreveport, I'm selling my dad's business I've decided, it just got me so depressed. I'm going to live somewhere near here, I'm going to get a job doing anything when I go back to college." Alcide said. I was surprised he swore, he never seemed like the type.

"Good for you buddy." I replied, I admired Alcide for this, for a shifter it was difficult to leave the pack, but they hadn't helped him at all, I was glad that he was getting his life back on track. "So how are you and Kennedy, is love blossoming?" I asked off the top of my head to fill the space in our conversation. Shit! I regretted it as soon as I said it, I was really stupid! Well done Jason, being Mr Subtle and all! Alcide looked very shocked and a tiny little bit angry for a second, but then his face morphed back into a more relaxed, he must have seen the look of shame and apology on my face.

"Well, I might as well be frank with you Jason, you're one of the very few people I can call a friend right now. Kennedy and I kind of well... you know. I hate to sound like something out of Mills and Boon but it was kind of like we needed each other for so long, and..." Alcide said with a subtle but massive smile on his face.

"Ok, so are you two dating then?" I asked, I was a little touched that Alcide called me a friend, we both sure needed one!

"We were trying to keep it secret for a while, but who cares! Yes we are. I don't care about the type of stuff people will say seeing we've only known each other for little over a week, but because we've been through so much it feels like we've known each other for years! All my demons are dead and buried now, I'm starting to think that I may finally get a chance to be happy and normal...ish." Alcide said with no hint of irony.

"That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you. If you don't mind me asking, what demons?" I asked in the most tactful and friendly voice I had.

Alcide rolled up his left sleeve far past his elbow, his arm was like a rake, he needed to eat a few more McDonalds and maybe lift some weights. But his scrawniness wasn't the main shock; his arm was covered in deep, painful looking scars, which looked like they had been done with a razor or a scissors.

"Does that answer your question?" He said calmly. I nodded; I didn't know how to reply to that. He quickly rolled his sleeve back down.

We changed the topic quickly, and continued to talk, soon hours passed in what seemed like minutes, Amelia hadn't returned and it was nearly 1am! So Alcide left me, to my surprise giving me a "Claude" hug before he left.

I decided to go straight to bed, I didn't realise how tired I was until after he had left! But as soon as I climbed into bed my mind began to run around in circles like a caged animal in the circus. Quicker and quicker my mind spun through its contents.

Soon all the people I thought of seemed to become a blurry haze; my sister and her boyfriend Eric and the Fellowship of the Sun who wanted her dead. Alcide and Kennedy the 2 tortured souls who seemed to be healing each other. Hoyt my loyal best friend, who still stood by me today and his girlfriend Holly, who he had transformed from a sullen goth into a bubbly princess. Bill, Pam, Claude and Sam; they were some of my sister's closet friends, now it seemed like they were becoming some of mine! And Amelia, she was orbiting my head the most, whatever I did I just couldn't not think of her, she felt as important to my survival as oxygen or water! I was just so desperate to have her. She had the looks, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care what she looked like, I just loved her inner beauty.

As I thought of Amelia, my heartbeat slowed, and slowed. But then my head began to throb again, it still did this occasionally; even all the vampire blood Pam gave me didn't heal my head straight away. So I just lay in bed, and through the pain and exhaustion I prayed for 2 things. 1. That those psychos who attacked me would get caught. 2. Well it involves Amelia, so I'll just leave it to your imagination.

* * *

**Author's Note: Will Jason ever get to tell Amelia how he feels?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'd appreciate any feedback. **

**I've had tons of work and I've been in a bit of an uncreative mood, so sadly I've neglected writing any more of this fic for about 3 weeks. I know all that's going to happen, it's all in my head. But I'll eventually put fingers to keyboard and write the last few chapters of it (I'm still on Chapter 15 of about 19).**

**Because of this for the time being I'll be posting a little less frequently just so that I have time to be more ahead with the chapters. **

**But until next time. Stay safe and enjoy yourselves :)**


	8. Hitting The Fan

I had 2 minutes to get out of my work clothes and into something more presentable, get lunch and go to the bathroom! So I was going to have to motor! As soon as I opened the door I ran into the kitchen and put toast in the toaster, then ran upstairs as I undressed and then redressed. I ran downstairs then into the bathroom, and when I had done that I had about 10 seconds to run into the kitchen grab my toast and run out the house and into my car! I managed to do this in about 20 seconds. Did I mention how much I hate rushing!

My heart banged clapped against my lungs with thunderous applause, as carbon dioxide shot out of my mouth. Although I was trying to stay in shape whenever I could be bothered to, I was far from being Usain Bolt! But I couldn't waste time catching a breather; I had to meet Alcide and that Mr Bernado guy at Kennedy's house. I was already 20 minutes late, hence why I was rushing! But I kinda had an excuse, I had the early shift today at work which was 5am-Noon, but I had to stay an extra hour because one of the crew fainted in the heat, so they were short handed. It was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit; I had been working 7 hours under the hot sun (Yes the sun was up from 5am this morning! That's the summer for you!), I only had 4 hours sleep the night before and all I had eaten all day was an apple and a banana, and the toast that was currently gripped in my teeth as I was driving. Needless to say I wasn't in the best mood. I had to be optimistic I told myself, at least it couldn't have gotten worse. Actually I shouldn't think like that! Every time I did, it did get worse somehow!

So I drove to Kennedy's house. I knocked the door, and Alcide answered. Kennedy didn't know that this guy was coming over; she would be in work for another 2 hours, so this would have to be quick. And I was still clueless to what this Manfred Bernado guy was going to do, Alcide just seemed pretty confident that he was going to be helpful.

"Before you say anything, I know I'm late! But it's a long story." I apologised but at the same time cut straight to the chase.

"Ok then, come into the living room, Manfred is there, he's a big fan of your sister." Alcide said as I walked through Kennedy's house and into her living room. I was confused about the last thing Alcide said, what did he mean a big fan of Sookie? I was getting worried; maybe this guy was a psycho stalker of my sister or something!

I saw a tall and thin young man sitting in a leather chair. He had very pale peroxide blonde hair and must have had a zillion piercings. And he was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and shoes (shockingly they were black!). I wondered how he managed with metal detectors in the airport. Suddenly the man (well he looked more like 19, could he even be old enough to be classed as a man?) got up attentively and walked towards me to shake my hand formally.

"You must be Jason Stackhouse, I'm Manfred Bernado, has Alcide told you what I do? You're confused, and before you ask I know your sister because she's almost a legend in our group." Manfred said articulately with perfect diction, he wasn't the stereotypical goth freak!

"Oh... How did you know I was going to say that, you ain't a telepath are you?" I replied stalling. I was getting more scared by the second, having my sister being able to read my mind was scary enough, but she avoided it as much as she could. This guy was probably searching through my mind, through all my deepest buried embarrassing shames; from crying when Bambi's mom died (aged 17) to sleeping with that "hot" grad student Christina from Shreveport, only to find out afterwards that she had once been a Christopher!

"No, I'm not a telepath; I'm a psychic, and not one of those bogus ones. I'm a full blown one! My skill used to be pretty temperamental, my Grandma was a psychic too, she taught me a little. After she passed away recently they seemed to improve, as if her powers entered me." Manfred replied. Now I know why he looked familiar, he's on all those investigation shows searching for ghosts, he's definitely an up and coming star, I remember reading the other day that he's been given a talk show by HBO!

"So, are you going to find out who has been sending us these letters? Or who attacked me? And how exactly?" I asked in quick succession.

"Psychic powers don't work in a specific sense like that. They can be a little hit and miss at times sadly. But it's always worth a go." Manfred said optimistically. Optimism was usually good, but we needed more than that to get to the end of the shit that seemed to be filling my life right now!

"Ok then, so do you like chant something or just close your eyes and enter some other plain of thought?" I asked.

"I just focus as hard as I can, and things just flash through my head." Manfred said to the point, but still pleasantly enough. He closed his eyes, and stood still, not just regular still, like ice sculpture still! And he stayed like that for 5 minutes straight. I waved my hand in front of his face; he didn't even falter a flinch!

"Is he dead?" I asked Alcide.

"I hope not! I don't think Kennedy would be too happy to see a dead body in her house when she gets back!" Alcide said.

Suddenly Manfred bounced back into the room, shouting unintelligible words out loud before he calmed down.

"Well... I've got god new and bad news. Good news is I think I know where you might be able to find these psychos. The bad news is that whoever these psychos are put a psionic defence spell over them." Manfred said with a disappointed look on his face.

"A psionic defence spell?" Alcide asked confused, what Manfred said had mostly flown far over our heads.

"It's a very difficult spell that few witches can cast. Basically the spell protects you from all psionics and their powers; so telepaths, psychics, telekinetics, precogs and all those guys are useless against them. I couldn't see who the people were; they were just silent black dots to me. But on the bright side I know they have been up in the mountains nearby." Manfred said.

"How the hell did you work that out?" I asked. I was a little sceptical of Manfred, crazy psychopaths who prowled the mountains only happened in scary movies. Maybe it was Jason Voorhees and that scary girl off The Ring who had it in for me!

"Because in my vision I saw those two black dots up in a cave in the mountains nearby?" Manfred replied as if I was asking the obvious, but I wasn't I didn't even believe he was a psychic. I was so gonna call him a fake!

"I know you're going to ask if I'm a fake. And I'm not, otherwise how would I know that you once got paid 500 bucks to make out with a rich gay guy in a Shreveport Bus Station." Manfred said struggling to hold in his grin. Shit! He wasn't a fake.

"I was drunk. And I didn't have money for the bus home." I said as quickly as I could. I didn't want to remember it.

Manfred continued to blab on a bit to Alcide. I lost track, trying to not remember my awful experience in Shreveport Bus Station. After a while Manfred left, Alcide slipped him a cheque before he left, he refused it at first, but then finally accepted it. My eyes wandered around all of Kennedy's house I could see from the couch. It was sparklingly clean; I half expected to see little light twinkles, like on really clean things in cartoons.

All her walls and furniture was in neutral soothing colours, they was a beige throw across the floor and a painting of flowers on the wall. They were 3 white bookshelves crammed to the brim with books, all types of books, from romance to sci-fi, they was even a shelf dedicated to psychology and criminology books. Essentially her house is what you would expect a psychologist's office to be like. Kennedy had a couple of photos of her family, friends and her during her younger days in pageant wear. The swimsuit picture looked especially wonderful!

"So what do you think of Manfred?" Alcide asked me.

"He's ok, I guess, not so sure about the whole crazies up the mountain idea though." I replied.

"Well, he's always right, I know that. He's the best psychic in the US and he's a good friend of my family. And before you get nervous, I won't tell anyone about what happened to you in that Shreveport Bus Station." Alcide said. Thank god! I would dread to have all of Bon Temps learn about that, otherwise they'd think I've taken over from Lafayette (RIP) as town gay.

"Thanks. So you think we should go up those mountains and check ourselves? The police wouldn't go if we told them; they'll just laugh in our faces."

"It could be a possibility is all I'm saying. We could consider it. But not now, Kennedy's shift finishes in 10 minutes, I'm sorry Jase, but we'll have to meet up again."

Shit! Time flew quicker than I thought, I had to leave now, otherwise Kennedy could see me. So I quickly said bye to Alcide before I drove home. Tonight I was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing, which was absolutely wonderful. I hadn't had much time to relax recently so for hours Amelia and I sat on the couch watching TV, we ordered a pizza because neither of us could be bothered to cook. We were just finished watching Saturday Night Live, now Amelia had just turned on that awful show "Tool Academy."

"Turn this garbage over, seriously these kids should all be lined up against the wall and shot." I said jokingly trying to wrestle the remote off Amelia.

"No, this is a good show. No way are we going to watch football, or soccer or baseball. Or any one of those old movies you love with explosions, violence and cute girls." Amelia replied. We were getting along better than ever; as I sat near her on the couch I occasionally lapsed out into a daydream of pinning her down on the couch and ravaging her. My heart was clutching and rumbling with hunger as she looked at me.

Suddenly, I heard a massive crash and catapulted up off the couch ready to spring into action. The noise was the noise of a crowbar shattering glass. Amelia stared at me for a second confused. She hadn't heard it; I forgot she wasn't a shifter. That meant that the noise was from a distance.

"Bill! Bill's in trouble!" I shouted as I ran into my sister's broom cupboard and picked up the Benelli shotgun I had given her when she lived alone. I then reached for my pistol, which I took from my house. I then ran outside.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" Amelia said running behind me.

"It's too dangerous; I might have to kill someone. I can't put you in danger like that."

"Since when have I been a damsel in distress?" Amelia took the pistol off me. "I can take care of myself!"

We began to run to the Compton house, it was dusk, Bill might not have been awake yet; he might be a sitting duck. We had to hurry.

As soon as we made it to the house, I realised that the kitchen window had been smashed open. We climbed in through them carefully, avoiding the sharp shards surrounding us. We sneaked out of the kitchen and clambered through the living room. I couldn't hear any footsteps, whoever the intruders were, they weren't moving. We just reached the stairs, when suddenly I felt the cold sting of the end of a hunting rifle as it pressed against my neck. No wonder why they weren't moving they were lying in ambush!

"Drop the guns now! Or we'll shoot you vamp banging faces off." A gravelly voice of a bald middle aged man with a gun shouted at me. I looked the other side of Amelia; a 30ish auburn haired woman was on the stairs aiming a gun at her. We obliged by dropping our guns to the floor.

"Show us where the vamp is so we can stake him, and we'll let you live." The woman said with a brittle New Jersey accent.

I looked at Amelia; she gave me the same look I was giving her, a look of defiance.

I punched Gravel in the face, blood shot out of his nose onto my shirt. He dropped his rifle which I kicked to the side. Before Jersey could aim at me, Amelia tripped her up, sending her rolling down the stairs, she dropped her gun also as her face collided with the floor, she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

But Gravel attacked again before we could rejoice. He kicked me in the groin, I gasped in pain as he punched me to the floor, as I struggled to get up he started on Amelia. He punched her hard in the stomach then pushed her up against the wall. I grabbed him from behind and put him in what I thought looked like a sleeper hold (well what they looked like on cop shows anyway). I tightened my grip around him, my arms tightening around him, I carried on tightening. My muscles were screaming and suffocating like they were trapped under debris. Amelia punched him in the stomach.

Oww! I fell to the floor. I looked up, Jersey was behind me! She hit me with the butt of the rifle in the top of my back. She then swung at Amelia, but Amelia dodged her and punched her hard in the face. But Jersey grabbed her as she fell to the floor. They both began grappling with each other across the floor. Jersey had the upper hand; she was flailing her fists down repeatedly on Amelia's chest. I ran to punch Jersey off her, but Gravel football tackled me to the floor before I could hit her. He tightened his big hands around my throat, and he was a lot stronger than he looked. But he wasn't a were panther was he! I kicked him in the groin and pushed him into the wall with all my strength. But he ran back at me and hit me hard in the face with one of my sister's vases which he picked up, it shattered across my chest. Ouch! It hurt like hell, my chest was alive with spasms of pain, but I ignored them as I jumped into their air and hit him hard in the head with both my heels sending him crashing through an old glass cabinet.

I turned to Amelia, who was gaining the upper hand; she elbowed and punched Jersey in a scuffle on the floor. They came rolling towards me; Jersey picked up a sharp shard of glass and cut across Amelia's face with it. Amelia let out a howl as Jersey rolled her to the floor, and began to lower the very sharp glass shard down on Amelia's eye. I couldn't let that happen, I punched Jersey in the face. I didn't give a shit about chivalry and the whole "you can't hit a girl" right now, that bitch was going to kill Amelia otherwise. Jersey didn't get up.

I was about to help Amelia up when Gravel grabbed me from behind and began hitting me with all his might. Air wheezed out of my mouth as his fist bashed against my stomach. Suddenly he stopped, with a bang. He went limp and lifeless like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He dropped to the floor. I looked at my clothes; they were splattered with blood, mine, and his.

Amelia lay on the floor with the pistol in her hand. Smoke was still escaping it. She tossed the pistol to the floor as she got up and ran into my arms. Her arms stretched around me. She was as vulnerable as a new born baby right now, she trembled feebly against me. Her heart thrashed against my chest; at least hers was still beating, unlike Gravel whose corpse rested face down on the hardwood floor, blood cascaded out of his skull, Amelia had a good shot.

"It's ok Amelia. Bill can help us he'll know what to do." I comforted her, but I was just as scared as she was right now.

In the trauma neither of us realised that Bill was standing in the doorway, covered in blood. But it didn't look like his.

"How many were upstairs?" I asked Bill, using the past tense for a reason.

"6, they didn't last long, I only just woke up in time. I heard you scream Bill, thanks for that." Bill said gratefully. I was glad we had been of some use, he dealt with 6 of them with ease, and we struggled against 2!

"Who were they?" Amelia asked, as she left my arms, attempting to stay calm.

"They were Fellowship of the Sun definitely, they told me I was going to rot in hell, and that my fang-banging ex would too." Bill replied.

"So they really are serious. What the hell are we going to do? They won't stop until my sister and you guys are dead!" I replied concerned.

"They attacked now because they're running scared, Felipe has trusted Pam to find the Newlin's headquarters, she's so close to finding it out. When we do, we'll strike without mercy."

"Ok, well when you do, tell me. I want to pay them a visit myself!" I replied. I wanted them to pay for all they had done. My sister had to be safe. Not to mention that they might know about these nutcases who were after me.

"Well that's fine if you want to. You can leave now if you want. I'll clean away all of the bodies. Thanks for this. Are you sure you don't want any of my blood?"

Amelia and I both refused it gracefully; I had had it that night when I was attacked. I didn't want to make a habit of it, many people got addicted to it. As Bill made his way into the kitchen to get cleaning equipment, Amelia and I picked up my guns and began to leave, I felt as if I had wandered out of my body and onto a plain between reality and insanity.

I turned round quickly and fired my shotgun at Jersey who had got up and ran towards Bill from behind armed with a stake. She flew across the floor in a lifeless heap.

Amelia and I barely shuddered. We just carried on walking out of the house. We were both on auto pilot the entire journey walk home. As soon as we arrived home, Amelia ran upstairs and locked her door. She didn't want to talk to me.

I went into the kitchen, and took out a bottle of whiskey.

I woke up with my head on the table, it was 3am. My whole body felt like lead. I had drunk most of the whiskey. But still I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. At was as if the sheer gravity of I had done was keeping me stone cold sober. I got up and attempted to stride, my whole body felt as if it was being stretched in every direction. Maybe all that Jack Daniels had actually affected me.

I stumbled my way upstairs, I had to see Amelia. I felt much guiltier for Jersey and Gravel than I was for the men I killed protecting Kennedy and I, simply because Amelia had been so involved tonight, she killed someone for goodness sake! She probably despised me now. I was sadly getting used to death now, she most probably wasn't.

Was I any better than any of these serial killers who get their girlfriends to help them? I got an innocent girl involved with me, and it resulted in her killing someone. I was so selfish sometimes! I can't believe it! I so hope that Hoyt and Claude were right, but I guess I was, death follows every woman I love, I was so lucky that Amelia hadn't died. She just killed someone instead!

I knocked the door, it was open. She must have unlocked it earlier. Maybe she was hoping I was going to go in. My legs trembled as I opened the door, partly down to still being very drunk, and partly down to being so nervous.

Amelia was huddled on the bed in her nightgown in a foetal position. She was still awake. She stayed silent, she was neutral. So I risked it by going a little closer to her, I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked into her eyes, they were cherry. Black mascara filled tears were dried on all down her face. She looked as fragile as origami in a hail storm.

"Amelia, there is no way I can say sorry to you for what I put you through, but I wish they was." I said to her, my voice shaking in uncertainty.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault. It was those bigoted bastards fault." Amelia replied, her voice hoarse and croaky. I went closer towards her. Our faces came close together.

"I'm going to make sure that you're going to do fine I swear. I'd do anything for you... because I love you." Shit! I finally said it! I was waiting for the right time, this definitely wasn't it, but deep down somewhere it felt so right.

Our lips touched, and locked. We began kissing. All the misery and torment and bitter thoughts seemed to evaporate, endorphins exploded through our bodies. I felt like crying with laughter and happiness, amazingly my eyes began to well up, my mind and body was swimming in prosaic harmony. I couldn't believe what was happening! The huge shackles that tightened around my heart, the coils that squeezed the life out of me, they just disintegrated.

Amelia pulled away for a second. "I love you too." She said quickly but sincerely. We then continued to kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Took Jason long enough to finally say it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't put one on for almost a month, but in that time I've managed to nearly finish the story (I'm on the penultimate chapter!) There's still a hell of a lot to happen so keep reading; it isn't just going to be all love hearts and unicorns for Jason and Amelia just yet.**

**As always, reviews would be lovely, I always appreciate your opinions or ways that I can improve.**

**:)**


	9. Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I apologise that I haven't stuck a new chapter on for more than a month, but being the idiot that I am I left this chapter for over 60 days (never again) and it deleted itself. Fail. Bigger fail was that I didn't have a back up for it. Well I guess that made me learn a lesson. **

**So I had to restart the chapter from scratch, thankfully this is kind of a transistion chapter so it wasn't very long anyway, but still it was a nightmare to redo. To make up for all of this incompetence on my behalf I'm posting the next chapter now as well.**

* * *

I wasn't in the best condition the next morning. Every muscle cried for relief, my head felt as if it was shoved in a vice! That whiskey sure didn't make it any better either. I'm usually the type to say "Man up Jason!" and ignore the pain. But that would be impossible in this case, so as soon as I got up I chugged some extra strength aspirin down me. I looked in the mirror; at least I looked ok on the outside, face up anyway; the rest of my body was still badly bruised from the fight last night.

I hopped in and out of the shower, dried, put on a bathrobe and went downstairs. The aspirin kicked in, which put me in a slightly better mood as I sat down to breakfast; out of cereal so I had to have toast. I put the radio on; Kurt Cobain screams he'll eat my cancer, not the best song to listen to right now. Changed channels; Talking, commercials, Spanish, talking, commercials, commercials, Justin Bieber. I turned it back to Nirvana.

It was 9am, Amelia had the breakfast shift bless her, she'll fall asleep in someone's pancakes. Luckily I didn't have work until noon, and it was a mercifully short shift thank god! I checked the newspapers, nothing much of interest as usual (why do I even read it?), so I did the word searches and attempted the Sudoku (gave up in 4 minutes).

Then I went back upstairs to dry my hair and get dressed; I couldn't be bothered to dress up, so I just threw on my comfiest T-shirt, loose shorts and canvas shoes. I took my car and drove to the supermarket, I didn't bother writing a list, as usual I was probably going to go crazy and buy things I know for a fact I will never need; cat food, supersized bottles of maple syrup even though I hate it, watercress; yes I'd bought all of these things if there was an offer on them.

I almost cheered out loud when I found the Frosties. I'm addicted to Frosties, which makes me about 9, but at least I stopped eating Fruit Loops, no food can be those colours unless there's a billion chemicals shoved in too.

My happiness was short lived, because who happened to bump into me, but Michelle! You know, my ex girlfriend, the skanky one.

"Look who it is. Where's that hippie whore of yours?" Michelle spat, her eyes squinting with venom.

"Whore? Coming from the girl who sleeps with her boss, who's like 30 years older than her." Yes Jason! 4 clicks in a Z formation was needed for that epic comeback.

"He's more of a man than you."

"But does he need Viagra? Probably." I countered, like a Freshman. That pissed her off.

"At least he's not some random bitch who has more STI's than brain cells." Obviously Michelle knew nothing about Amelia.

"Someone would think you have a problem with me." I said, trying to gain the moral high ground (not that it'd worked before.)

"You've got the problem. Every girl you get your greasy little hands on ends up cut up and strung on a cross, bleeding, and dead, with no one to love them. Because face it Jason Stackhouse, you're a loser who's got no one. No one!" She shouted, giggling in malice.

I threw coins to her, to pay for the milk I tipped all down her before storming out of the shop without my groceries. She'd made me snap, my lungs burnt, my teeth grinded down until sparks shot out, my skin went bright red apart from my knuckles which squeezed white. The woods were above the store, I retreated into the woods, dropping my emotions where no one else would find them.

"Why the fuck do I bother!" I screamed, only squirrels listening.

I jumped up and down on the spot, kicking the earth and flailing my arms like a kid off Supernanny. Once my anger turned into grief I slumped down against a tree and burst out crying, I didn't stop until after the tears blurred my eyes up. It felt good though, to release everything I'd let build up for over a year.

I stayed in the woods until I was sure I was fine, then I hopped into my car, drove to a different grocery store, bought some stuff, took it back home, and waited for Hoyt to pick me up for work.

"You've been crying." Hoyt said as soon as I entered the car. His best friend sense was tingling. I sighed, there was no way I could lie to him. So I explained what had happened.

"Just why do they keep on bringing up Crystal? Don't they know how much it hurts me?"

"People are jerks, end off. You can rise above them. Besides she isn't worth it, there are girls out there who are better than she'll ever be, like Amelia."

"You think Crystal would be ok with me and Amelia?" I asked.

"She'd want what'll make you happiest, so yeah she would." Hoyt must've been secretly watching Jerry Springer and Sally Jesse Raphael re-runs, because he seemed to have all the advice.

I'd helped Hoyt in my time; got him confident, stopped bullies from picking on him in High School and helped him defy his Mom. Now it seemed that he was returning the favour, I'd never relied on him much until now, and it'd brought us even closer.

Work wasn't terrible, especially seeing we were let out early (still getting paid for work we weren't doing, which was even better!) We'd decided against going to Merlotte's and instead went to play basketball in the park, we wouldn't be allowed into the park soon without getting funny looks off parents.

"You obviously, now come on." She replied, ushering me out. Now I feel bad, I take back everything I said about her. That was a pleasant surprise, for a change.

Basketball isn't my best sport; I'm not tall enough, Hoyt is, but I have speed over him, which makes us pretty evenly matched. But somehow today Hoyt was winning by a ridiculous number, but by chance I got a teammate.

Sam jogged past the basketball court, then walked backwards, realised it was us and came in. He was wearing sneakers, shorts and a Merlotte's T-shirt (shameless self advertising at its worst) I shanghaied him onto my team, we managed to come back to win. Afterwards the 3 of us sat talking on the court floor, the asphalt almost melting from the pressing heat. I wish I'd brought sunglasses because I squinted my eyes so much it almost hurt.

"When is your sister coming home?" Sam asked.

"I haven't heard from her in weeks, so no idea." I replied, people assume that I'm the oracle of everything related to Sookie Stackhouse.

"I only wondered seeing as Kennedy is taking over all of Sookie's shifts until returns. We've had to hire a new replacement barman."

"Who is it?" I asked. Knowing Sam it definitely was some little hot chick with a huge rack. I mean his past and present employees included; Sookie, Arlene (she's an exception), Holly, Danielle, Tanya, Amelia, Kennedy, Charlsie and Sweetie Des Arts (she was a serial sniper but she was hot).

"Alcide. He said he needs money. I bet they won't be any fights if he's there."

"You sure about that? He hasn't been a poster boy for mental health recently." I replied, not meaning it bitchy; I was actually scared that the bar's less pleasant clientele would heckle him too much.

"He's only doing a day and a half a week. And it's either him or Terry, and do you think Terry is up to it?" Sam raised good points, the little I knew of Terry he was nice, even if he did mutter to himself and have anxiety attacks from any loud noise.

We didn't talk about anything else very important, just idle chit chatter. Time just flew by.

"I'd best be off. Amelia's probably wondering where the hell I am."

"She told me she was going shopping straight from work, knowing her she probably hasn't come back yet." Sam laughed, he knew her all too well.

So we said our goodbyes, Sam jogged off, and Hoyt dropped me back home. Amelia wasn't back yet. So that left me to my own devices; TV was so lame I ended up watching Jersey Shore (yes, I was that desperate); the episode when that guy punches that bratty chubby over-tanned midget girl unconscious, he deserved kudos for that. Once that was over I watched 5 minutes of a re-run of yesterdays Judge Judy, before realising that it was like every other case they have every episode and turned the TV off.

Before I could debate what to do next, the phone rang. I got up to answer it. It was Pam.

"We know where the Newlins are hiding out, an inside man told us. We're planning a pre-emptive strike by the end of the week." She said. Finally! The sooner they were out of the way, the sooner Sookie will be back.

"Count me in. I want to show them my gratitude personally." Perhaps the violent and confrontational characteristics of a shifter were shining through, because that was an uncharacteristically brave/stupid thing to volunteer to do.

"The more the merrier. We'll keep in touch. Love ya!" Pam hung up.

Not long after that Amelia burst through the door, dropping her shopping bags on the couch as she ran upstairs, she came back down wearing a different T-shirt and heels instead of the sneakers she was wearing previously. She went towards the door.

"Going anywhere?" I asked, confused by this.

"On a date to the movies." Amelia replied. My stomach churned, I felt like jumping up and down, stamping the floor, saying every swear word under the sun and crying again.

"With who?" I can't believe after what we'd been through last night, after I admitted I loved her, and she said the same, that she was going out with someone else! What a lying bitch.

"You obviously, now come on." She replied, ushering me out. Now I feel bad, I take back everything I said about her. That was a pleasant surprise, for a change.

* * *

**Author's Note: I admit this is the worst chapter I've written, but I promise the next one is better, and a hell of a lot more exciting.**


	10. Down In Flames

I was stood by the side of the road in a quiet Texarkana affluent suburb, in the middle of the night... by myself, but not for long. They were going to be here soon. So many different feelings were weaving together inside of me; fear, boredom, excitement and (most of all) anxiousness.

All of a sudden, in some wild blur I was grabbed from behind by some crazed assailant.

"Come with me if you want to live." A forced whiny Russian accent echoed. I was about to scream for help, when I realised it was Pam. She let go of me.

"Jesus Christ! That was not funny! You could have scared me to death!" I shouted at her, her humour was funny at times, but not at this time.

"I thought it was funny anyway" Bill quipped in. He would wouldn't he!

"Cut the small talk, where is this secret fellowship spy you said you had?" I asked.

"They're going to meet us at a special location. Tonight we're going to strike The Fellowship, quick and hard, they won't be a problem to anyone anymore." Bill replied.

Without a word then I began to follow them. We stayed quiet, not because we were angry with each other or anything, we just had more on our minds right now. As we walked deeper and deeper into the outskirts of the suburb I thought back a few days; I was asleep when I got a phone call. It was Pam; she said that on this Saturday (today) they were going to launch a pre-emptive strike on The Fellowship.

I was glad she remembered that I wanted to be there when they took down Steve Newlin. She said that they had an inside man who would help us into the place where they were hiding.

Right now I felt so close to Steve Newlin I could almost taste the fake tan and cheap and overpowering cologne. We came to a huge Mexican type villa that was in its own huge plot of land when Bill and Pam stopped.

I could hear stilettos squelch as they pierced the lightly damp mud nearby. I could smell the perfume, at a guess it seemed to be D&G The One, they had nice taste I guess; Sookie likes that if I remember rightly. The bushes nearby rustled, I was about to turn into panther form and pounce on whoever it was, when Pam pulled me back a little.

Sarah Newlin emerged from the bushes, looking terrified with a hint of feistiness. Out of the few of The Fellowship I knew of, she seemed to be the one least likely to betray her husband.

"I'm here." Sarah said. If Sam had been the poster boy for stating the obvious, she would be poster girl. This did cement the fact that she was in fact the spy.

"Good, so what's happened now?" Pam asked practically as Sarah came closer to us, clambering over turf. I looked her over quickly; she was very pretty, Steve was very lucky to have her (especially seeing he wasn't Brad Pitt by a long shot!), her light brown hair hang loose to down to her shoulders, she was dressed more casual than I had seen her previously (but I guess that's because I've only see her on TV interviews) in jeans and a thin t-shirt. I suddenly realised she had a decent sized black eye.

"Steve and the rest of the men are just finishing the meeting; they'll all still be at the house. Have you got rid of those killers he's got patrolling the house?" Sarah asked. She looked at me as if she knew of me, but not enough to talk to me.

"Yeah, we sent some vampires over about 10 minutes ago. They shot them." Pam replied. Guns? Vamps were strong enough, why were they using guns?

"Ok, well, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well. Steve made it my job to capture you and bring you here, so you and I will go to the gate together, I'll have a pistol in your back by the way. Steve will see us through the security cameras and let us in. He won't realise that Pam and Bill are coming round the side. When he leaves all of his lieutenants in the dining room to see you, Pam and Bill will catch him outside and glamour him. They'll get him to shoot all of the lieutenants. By the time the police get here, we'll all be gone, and he'll get arrested, and eventually executed. Then this awful organisation of murderers and rapists who call themselves religious men can be dead forever!" Sarah said

Her eyes twinged with fear and a huge ambition to do to what was right. Oh god! Steve wanted me captured, what have I ever done to him (besides kill like a 3 or 4 of his goons).

"Well, let's get to it." I replied. "Why did your husband want me captured?" I asked as Sarah and I went closer to the villa.

"Because he was so angry that you defeated the guards he sent to kill your sister and Mr Compton on those 2 separate occasions." She replied, not looking into my eyes, but looking ahead, not overly interested in my conversation, but at the same time not being at all rude.

"So, I don't mean to be rude or nosey, but why are you doing this?"

"My husband can't go on doing what he's doing. He's insane, I used to love him. When he first told me he was setting up The Fellowship Of The Sun to be honest I was glad, I hated vampires. But he got crazy and obsessed. I just didn't want vampires to be made equal citizens, but he's gone too far. He's made me see so much horrible stuff. And as soon as I tried to escape from him he went crazy on me, he uses me like a punch bag. And he forces me around all the other Fellowship lieutenants like I'm some hooker." She said, her voice weighted in emotion, but also monotone, as if she had been forced to get used to it.

"I'm so sorry." I replied. I'd only just met this lady and she told me this, what else could I have said?

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just want out now, so I contacted Mr Compton saying I could help him get Steve killed." She replied. She was practical, she knew that this was sadly the only way out for her; I couldn't blame her for this.

As we made it towards the villa entrance Sarah pulled out a small pistol and pressed it against my back.

"Don't worry, the safety is on." She whispered with a little grin. At least she had a sense of humour.

She pretended to drag me; I did my best terrified hostage impression like they do in action movies.

As we reached the gate I heard a loud buzzing sound from somewhere, followed by the wonderful nasally voice of Steve Newlin.

"You got him honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Open the gates I'll bring him inside now, so you guys can interrogate him."

Within a few seconds the gate was open, and I was being fake dragged through the villa by Sarah who was fake holding a gun to my back, I fake pleaded with her as she fake pushed me into through the hallways.

The Newlin's house was as I imagined it, more crucifixes than light bulbs and the occasional deer head on the wall. Speaking of that I haven't gone hunting for a while, I would have to go again soon, weren't the deer or something in season now? Oh, I'd Wikipedia it when I got back home.

She fake pushed me again through a wooden door and into a massive library crammed full of books, and a huge round table, with about a dozen men crowded around it, Steve was in the centre. Steve is your typical nerdy, tall, scrawny gawky ostrich with a nose like an the iceberg that sank the titanic. His hair was falling out and greying, oh my god! He wears a wig on TV! I had to hold in the urge to burst out laughing, what next, did he have false teeth?

"Sit down Mr Stackhouse. We need a talk." Steve said. Maybe he had an extra motive for wanting me here, maybe to offer me a chance to betray the vamps, my sis or the shifters, or all of them!

"Give him a minute before you talk with him, will you, he's a long way from home. I need a private chat with you." Sarah said. She was going to lure him away for Pam and Bill to glamour him.

"Why don't we take him with us, who cares if he learns a secret, he won't live long enough to tell anyone?" Steve said with a grin of a children's TV presenter! My confidence was definitely falling by the millisecond.

She agreed mutedly and opened the door, ushering me out. I considered escaping, now was my best chance, just sprinting as fast as I could away from here, it seemed so tempting. But I knew they weren't stupid, I'd be dead before I made my 4th step!

Too late now anyway, I was already following The Newlins down some corridor which didn't seem to lead anywhere. Suddenly we came to a door, Steve pushed me ahead, I began walking down a set of wooden steps, into a cold and pitch black dungeon type room. Sarah looked nervous.

"Is this necessary Steve? I only had to tell you a few things... You don't need to take him down here; all you needed to do was talk with him you said." Sarah said disjointedly, expecting Steve to reply every time she paused, he didn't.

"He's not going to talk of his own accord Sarah. God wouldn't do this any other way." Steve finally replied.

I made it to the end of the steps, the smell was horrendous. Steve flicked a switch, and I nearly vomited. The floor was strewn in bloody carcasses of humans, and dust from vampires. My legs tumbled me over like a redwood! I hit the concrete floor with a thump!

Ouch. Before I could come round from the stars that were swerving around my head, I was shackled from the ceiling. In silver; thank god I wasn't a vampire. Also thank god I hadn't eaten for hours, I would have puked everywhere, the smell was just unbearable. I always laughed when people who find dead bodies use that word to describe the smell, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

Steve casually began rummaging through a drawer in the corner of the room. Sarah looked at me with dread. I silently pleaded with her to do something. She looked away and began to cry quietly into her hands.

Steve emerged with a cat o'nine tails whip, and another manic grin. My arms were beginning to ache and beg for oxygen, they were still tied to the ceiling. But that was the least of my worries. As Steve swivelled his entire body as he made his first lashing.

Acute pain flicked across my back. It hurt a lot more than it looked like in the movies. He hit again. And again. And again. And once more. By then he was bright red and panting and I was crying.

"Wanna talk now huh?" Steve said levelly as he relished every word. He was one fucking sick bastard!

I tried to speak, but all I could let out was a weak moan of pain. He whipped me again.

"You think you can lie to me you heretic. You're maybe worse than your fang-banging sister, you're an abomination and you killed a human prophet to protect a child of the devil himself." Steve said thunderously. He must have been on about those assassins Amelia and I killed.

"What... do you.. want..w.." I struggled to say, but I couldn't get the rest of my words out of my throat. My whole body screeched with pain.

He whipped me 4 more times.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want to wipe all you freaks and freak fuckers off this earth, and send you all to burn in hell where you were made. I want to rape your sister until she faints. But most of all I want to be a saint." Steve yelled.

"You're crazy." I spurted out of my mouth, along with hot and sticky blood. I now realised that he had no extra motive for wanting me here, except for wanting to see me die... slowly, frightened and in agony.

"I'm not the crazy one. I'm the sane one. And soon all humans will know that. Those idiotic politicians who think we can live in harmony with you monsters are the crazy ones! Yet everyone has the nerve to call me the crazy one! No matter, people called Jesus Christ the saviour crazy at first." Steve dropped the whip and began beating me with his fists.

The onslaught continued, until Sarah swung her fist at him, it connected with his nose (hard to miss that target). He stumbled backwards.

"You're not Jesus, you twisted freak." Sarah shouted.

But he regained his step, and began hitting her to the floor.

"You always drive me to this! You know that! All the time you do, stupid worthless bitch!" He screamed at her as he kicked her prone screaming body.

I couldn't do anything to help her. We were both helpless. I closed my eyes.

I woke up lying across a couch in the living room of the couch, my body was awash with pain. I tried to get up, but my whole body sank back down like lead. So I just moved my eyes about the room. Bill, Pam and Sarah were all standing around Steve, who was sat on a chair. Pam came towards me, leaving Bill to interrogate Steve when Sarah watched.

"Before you say "What happened!" in a stereotypical confused voice that everyone seems to say as soon as they wake up from a violence induced "sleep", I'll fill you in. Bill and I arrived just in time, we heard you scream but couldn't go in to help you because we weren't invited in. But Sarah remembered in time, we came in as quick as we could." Pam said. Although she was talking far too casual and perky for me at this moment, I was just glad to be alive right now.

I didn't reply. I just forced a smile on my face. Pam took that as an invite to continue talking.

"I gave you some blood. Not as much as before, but enough to make you feel a bit less like a walking corpse." I really didn't want to make a habit of taking vamp blood, especially seeing I took some not long ago, but for now I'd make an exception.

"Thanks, I guess. What happened with all of the Fellowship lieutenants?" I asked, finally making the effort to speak.

"Dead. Bill and I shot them all." Pam replied. So they were still going for the whole "Steve Newlin going postal!" scenario, even if things didn't go exactly to plan.

I got off up the couch. Only then I realised that when Pam said not as much as before, she "meant" not as much as before! My entire back stung and my arms felt like they'd been pulled through a printing press! I looked down at my clothes and realised that my shirt was in tatters from where the whip had hit it, I was making a mental note to throw this in the trash as soon as I got home.

I staggered towards Steve, who was sat down still. He glared at me in a taunting and unremorseful way. Bill punched him in the stomach. Nice one Bill!

"I told you before! Just tell us why the hell you're doing this! You said that there's someone paying you millions to carry out these hits for them. So who is it!" Bill commanded.

"What are you going to do? Torture me again?" Steve said snidely. He didn't have a scratch on him. Was he being sarcastic? I looked at Pam with my confused face, unlike my 9th Grade Math teacher, she realised that I was confused.

"Bill's been torturing, and them healing him with his blood. We got to make it look like we weren't here remember." Pam said.

"Ok." That was fine with me. This monster did a hell of a lot worse to innocent people. No one will judge Bill harshly for this!

"I'm getting pretty tired of this now! Just tell me all you know!" Bill demanded. Steve stifles a chuckle.

"Fine! I'll humour you! All I know is that some anonymous caller from New Orleans rang me up a few weeks back, they heard that I was running for congress, they said they really wanted me to win. So they donated millions to the fellowship, and gave me tons of Intel on leading vamps, weres and fangbangers that they said could be a problem to me." Steve finished with a huge sigh, I think he knew he didn't have long left.

"Yeah right! We're expected to fall for that? What are you? Some stupid Saturday morning cartoon villain?" I asked.

"It's true. Do you have any better leads right now?"

Bill, Pam and I just looked at each other for a few seconds with a "do we?" look. I didn't know where Sarah was.

"Didn't think so! Well... go ahead and kill me. I'll be a sacrifice! My blood can cleanse the sins of those blind fools who think we can live in harmony with you abominations! Go back to hell to tell your master that in the end he won't succeed!" Steve ranted, almost like he was giving a sermon. He definitely put one of the S's in Messiah Complex!

"For the last time, you're not fucking Jesus!" Sarah screamed. Followed by a shot, and a firework of brain splattering against the walls. She dropped the pistol that she used to shoot him. Point blank.

I was in shock right now. The next hour went very fast; Bill planted evidence on Steve's corpse, Pam and Sarah poured oil around every room of the house and I was just stood still, about as useful as a condom machine in a convent! Bill dropped a match on the oil trail. We eventually left the villa as it began to go down in flames.

Sarah was returning to the apartment that she owned about half an hour's drive away, the security cameras that would have followed her on her way home were all down, thanks to Pam and Bill. She would have a perfect alibi. As would we. But none of the cops would even investigate things like suspects, seeing as they would see this as an open and shut "mass murder then suicide" case.

I said a quick goodbye to my 3 companions, before I returned to my car and began my drive home. I entered auto pilot again, it wasn't safe for me to drive, I was far too tired, it was 4 in the morning, and I hadn't had any sleep. Not to mention my whole upper body and arms were crying.

I pulled over my car in a safe area of land, and locked the doors, and clambered into the back. I tried to avoid looking at myself in the mirror, but I had enough of a glimpse to realise that I had dried blood around my mouth. I didn't give a damn if doing this messed up my sleeping pattern for the next few days, I was absolutely exhausted. So I lay stretched out on the back seat (thank god it's a long back seat!) and fell asleep.


	11. Getting Lucky

It was Friday morning. But I kept on thinking it's Sunday as Sunday morning is like the only time I get peace and quiet! Seeing as we're in the Bible belt most people are in Church. Me, I haven't been since I was 4. And was glad of it. If god was real why the hell would he let such shit happen to all the nicest people I know. Why would he let nearly all my family die? I had to think about less deep and depressing things, otherwise I'll be overdosing on Aspirin before I know it! Can you even do that?

I reached down below the swinging wicker chair I spread myself on to grab the can of beer I was slowly drinking. I was glad no one was here, because I was scared that they would call me an alcoholic for drinking at 11am! But I swear that I don't usually do it. But after that shit time I had a few days back with that prick Steve Newlin, I needed a break.

Amelia was out shopping with Tara. They had become friends through Sookie. I doubted that Amelia would be back for hours, I knew that both those girls could shop until oblivion. I wondered what JB was doing, he's Tara's husband and soon to be father of their children. JB was a nice guy, and loyal, definitely very loyal. I talk to him in Merlotte's sometimes. And I really appreciate that he used to look out for my sister in school. But without being mean, I've had more stimulating conversations with brain dead employees on the McDonalds drive through window. I hated even thinking that though, considering he was such a nice guy. I'd have to buy him a beer next time I saw him in Merlotte's just to clear my conscience!

Within minutes it began to pound down with rain. So much for a peaceful sunny day. Weather like this passed in minutes this time of year. But until it passed I decided to go inside and see what was going on in the world. I turned on the news. 2 more bodies have been discovered in the Shreveport area, both mauled to death like the rest of the victims. Jesus Christ! That meant that some serial killer was on the loose; he'd already killed 16 last time I heard! That wasn't good, especially seeing as people were blaming a shifter. When I went out hunting in Panther form last week, Calvin Norris said that it wasn't a shifter that was a member of any pack. This made it nearly impossible for the killer to be a shifter. I had thought it was some Fellowship of the Sun fanatics, but seeing that they were all dealt with, I had no idea!

I was so glad to be free of the Fellowship. Sookie could come home now, and I could actually have someone who's used to all this crazy stuff to help sort it out. Then again, I hadn't heard of her even since Steve Newlin's death. So I was starting to think that something was up. The Fellowship massacre was in the police's words, an open and shut case. They believed that Steve went crazy and just shot them all, before setting his house on fire and killing himself. Sarah got all of the money and finally disbanded the Fellowship, that's really screwed up those bigots. Now they've all broken down into smaller groups that aren't as organised. The whole supernatural world is celebrating, I've already been named guest of honour at the Fantasia's first annual "Fuck the Fellowship Party". That was in a few weeks, I'd had invitations post to me for Amelia and I. I guess it would be fun. Thinking of parties, I just remembered that Hoyt and I were going up Sam's later.

I watched the TV for about half an hour, until the rain stopped. Then I went back outside, and this time sat lay on the grass, it was already dry. That's Bon Temps weather for you. I'd spent more time the last few months running around in the dark being chased by psychos than usual, so I was a lot paler than usual.

I took off my t-shirt and just lay on the grass under the baking sun in my jeans. I did look after myself; I eat well and healthy, but don't deprive myself, and I exercise a few times a week if I can; I've only got a 32 inch waist and the doctor says I'm as healthy as a horse. I'm hardly Mr Universe though, but so what if I didn't have a six-pack or stupidly huge muscles; I had a stomach that stuck out by about 4mm, was that a crime? I used to think so. I had touched steroids once or twice when I was younger; I wasn't as well built as most of the other footballers so they used to make fun of me, I used to hate it. But steroids made me ill and depressed. Sookie found out, and made me promise not to take any again otherwise she would tell Gran, and thankfully I haven't broken that promise, and I didn't plan on it.

I put my I-Pod on, and closed my eyes. My bare back rubbed very slightly against the grass, but I wasn't bothered. Time seemed to fly past, and at the same time stand still in some bubble of trapped air. Before I knew it, it was 2pm, and Amelia's car was coming up the driveway.

"Didn't buy anything then?" I said.

"Of course not. It's all in the car. Too much for me to carry." Which in Amelia speak, means "Get them for me slave!" So I went and collected all of her bags from the backseat of her car. I questioned why she didn't buy the shop itself as I made my third journey inside with even more shopping bags.

Amelia was in her element as she showed me all her purchases. Which currently stood at 4 t-shirts, a jacket (which seemed ridiculously stupid in this weather), 2 pairs of jeans, a dress and shorts? And I thought Sookie liked her clothes! This girl really was taking the piss.

"Do you really need all these clothes?" I asked her, dreading her response.

"I've only brought 1 suitcase with me! And I've stayed a lot longer than I expected. And the clothes are cheaper here than in New Orleans. And a lot of my clothes were destroyed when Katrina hit." Amelia rolled off; she had definitely practiced that response.

"Why don't you move in with me?" I suggested. I had thought about it for a few days, but hadn't had the guts to suggest it to her until then.

"Serious? Jason, I'd love it. New Orleans sucks and I love this town so much. But, we haven't even... you know. What if it's all happening too soon? Just like what happened with Trey."

I put my arms around her instinctively to stop her from breaking down. I stroked her hair gently as she buried her head into my chest. I whispered softly into her ear.

"Amelia. I promise you I'll always be there. I know you deserve it. I just hope I'm lucky enough to have you there with me. I know I'm not the best guy, I'm spoilt, angry and can act like a jerk, but I'd change myself into anything you want if you said." I'd said stuff like this before. Correction, I rehearsed and acted like this before, I didn't mean it. This seemed to fall into my lap as I said it. The words seemed honest to my heart.

Amelia trembled slightly before letting go of me for a second.

"Don't change ever." She said, smiling, beautifully. Her eyes twinkling full of infatuation. I pulled a lock of her gorgeous hair away from her face as our mouths locked with passion. Within minutes it began to escalate.

We both fell into a pleasure induced sleep. I awoke 2 hours later, my head spinning in ecstasy. I looked down at Amelia; sound asleep next to me. I placed a hand on her back. Her skin cool and soft like ivory. The feeling of her skin touching mine had been electric. I stayed admiring her while I lay in bed, trying to fathom the beautiful and brilliant thing that had just happened. Our dreams had become reality.

She eventually rolled back to life. She sat up, keeping herself modest by draping the covers under her shoulders. She looked so hot even now. She kissed me cheekily on the lips.

"How are you so warm all the time?" She asked.

"All shifters are warmer than regular humans." I replied as I sat up. I checked the clock next to the bed as I did that. It was 5pm. That wasn't bad guess, except I doubted I'd be able to get to sleep that early tonight because of this. Not that I planned on getting much sleep if Amelia was up for it again. Which I seriously expected, I hate to brag about this type of thing, but by god, she was amazing!

She rested her head on my chest for a while as we just lay there. After a while I got up and scoured the floor for my clothes. Which with much searching I eventually all found. I threw them on and went downstairs. I needed a coffee to get my head clear, I was in bliss right now, but it was a very delirious bliss. I felt as though thick clouds of cotton candy were stuck in my eyes.

I turned the kettle on and sat down at the kitchen table. I had to be at Merlotte's at 7, like I arranged with Hoyt and Sam nearly a week when we ended up playing basketball. Luckily, Amelia's shift starts at 7 and finishes at 12, so I'm going to go with her. Afternoon sex makes time fly, as 2 hours seemed to whizz past.

Amelia was late to get ready as usual. It had just past 7pm, and she had only just put her Nikes on. She was meant to be there by now! Thank god that Sam would probably be too pissed tomorrow morning to remember anything.

I held onto anything that was welded to the car as she drove like a lunatic. I looked at myself in the mirror; it was like a vacuum cleaner was sucking the colour out of my skin. I sighed with relief as we arrived at Merlotte's. I kissed her casually on the lips before she popped in to start her shift. I went round the back to Sam's trailer, the door was already open.

Seeing as the door was open, I made myself a guest by walking inside. I shouted to see if Sam was there. No reply. Now I realised that I could either be polite and wait outside until he returned, or make myself comfy in his absence. In the end, I did what a true friend would do, the latter. I nabbed a beer from a huge crate that was in the corner of the room and sat on his comfy red couch. I wasn't waiting for long, as he came in after about my 3rd gulp of beer.

"Comfy?" He said sarcastically as he jumped into the huge armchair next to the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table. He was wearing one of his many checked shirts, a pair of Levis and some old mountain boots. If Sam ever released a clothing collection I think the only people who would buy it would be Lumberjacks, Truckers or Alaskans.

"I am actually." I replied.

On cue, Hoyt ran in, panting. And late. Bon Temps is a town full of people with bad habits. He sat down on the couch next to me.

"How's Casanova Stackhouse doing? Does Sam know yet?" Hoyt said, with a grin running laps of his jaw. How the hell did he know?

"I don't. Tell me, it's more interesting than my non-existent love life!" Sam did love self depreciating humour. My sister always hated it when he did that, he had been the butt of lots of local cruel jokes enough, he didn't need to sledge hammering his own confidence down

"He's dating Amelia. She told Holly as soon as she got into work!" Hoyt exclaimed. Sam cheered and patted me on the back. I was surprised that Amelia told them all so quick, but I wasn't annoyed, why would I be, she wanted to tell people because she was happy, that made me happy.

"She's a great girl. I love her, genuinely. That's only the second time I've ever been able to say that." I said. They both seemed genuinely happy for me. Now I knew what true friends were. I told both of them the whole story

"You're a lucky guy. Both of you are. Both got some nice girls there. Hot ones too." Sam said

"Sam, we got to find you a girl." Hoyt stated.

"I'm fine seriously guys." He shrugged, trying to laugh it off.

"When was the last time you've had a sexual experience? With someone?" I asked. Sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind, that's what Gran said, and this was definitely one of those moments. He didn't answer, that was all the answer we needed.

I commandeered his laptop, which rested underneath his coffee table. It switched it on. I knew what I had to do, to repay Sam for being so good to Sookie and me. Hoyt realised what I was doing, and joined in. Partners in crime.

"What are you guys doing? I don't like those smiles on your faces." Sam said as he ran to see what we were doing on his laptop.

"You're putting me on an online dating website! You're completely crazy, but I'm going to play along just to see how this goes" Sam said, acting unenthusiastically, but I knew that secretly he was probably dying to get an account, but never had the courage.

"What are your hobbies?" Hoyt asked.

He quickly spouted off a lost.I swear he must have thought of it before. Most of them seemed like typical hobbies a shifter would have, I half expected him to add; biting the mail man and burying junk in the garden to this list.

Half an hour passed, and we were nearly done his profile, all we had to do was get a picture of him. He directed us to his photo album, I would have laughed if he chose a picture of a Border Collie, but he had to be unoriginal and choose one of him in Australia from his vacation last year.

After we were finished with that, we went to do the planned agenda... Poker. And as usual I failed miserably, thank god it wasn't for real money.

Sam was a surprise card shark. Every hand he seemed to amass more and more chips. If he was a convincing liar I would call him a cheat right now.

Eventually we called it a night with the cards around 12. I had come last, there was about a 345 chip gap between Hoyt and I, and an even bigger gap between Hoyt and Sam. By then Merlotte's had closed so the 3 of us decided to pop in. Kennedy was wiping the tables with a damp cloth; Amelia was putting the last of the dirty plates and cutlery in the sink, so that Terry Bellefleur could clean them all tomorrow before they opened for breakfast. Alcide finished off the staff for tonight; he was collecting the glass beer bottles and taking them into the recycling bank around back.

"Did Sam win again? He always beats people at poker." Kennedy said as she wiped the last table.

"Yeah he did." I replied.

Kennedy sat on the bar itself, casually propping her legs up on a stool. Sam and Hoyt sat on the stools in between her. I stood for a moment, surveying the area for anywhere I could sit that wouldn't obstruct me from every conversation, I settled for pulling a chair towards the bar and sitting on that.

"How was Alcide's first shift then?" Sam asked; both shrewd boss and concerned friend.

"He's a quick learner. He was nervous at first but ended up enjoying it, and everyone liked him. So it went fine besides Jane Bodehouse hitting on him. Again and again." Kennedy answered, with an angrily amused look on her face. Oh Jane Bodehouse, one of the towns several alcoholics, and in my opinion the funniest, that was until I woke up next to her that time. I've never ever drunk rum since. Nor have I ever been able to look at her the same ever again. Thankfully she was too drunk to remember anything, so she didn't ruin my whole life by making me a laughing stock.

"What happened with her?"

"She scared Alcide a bit. Especially when she tried to lift his shirt up when he passed her. So I said pay and get lost, otherwise I was going to tell the police how far behind she is paying her tab. Needless to say, she gave us a massive tip and panic ran out of here" Kennedy replied with a wicked grin. Sam must've known the assets of having a convicted killer (it was manslaughter, but man slaughterer just sounds wrong. If you ask me she shouldn't have gone to jail for it, it was self-defence and she was the battered girlfriend) as an employee when he hired her.

Sam smiled. He saw the funny side of it too. Bodehouse may have partly kept him in business, but she repulsed him.

Alcide came back inside, carrying an empty crate. It was quite amusing to see him in the white Merlotte's t-shirt that so many waitresses wore, but obviously it was a man's version. I doubted even in his emaciated state that they could find a woman's size to fit his wide, now bony shoulders. Speaking of his weight, he looked like he had gained about 2 pounds, so he was about 1/45th of the way back to his healthy size. In a weird way, I kind of admired him for wearing a t-shirt and showing all of his self inflicted scars, which still travelled all the way up his arms garishly.

"I miss much?" Alcide asked perkily as he went behind the bar.

"I was telling them about your date with Bodehouse." Kennedy said after he leant over to kiss her.

"Jesus Christ. That lady shouldn't be allowed to drink. Ever!" Alcide joked. Kennedy smiled; I bet she was glad to see him smiling. Whatever that girl did to him must've been amazing; she's like the Oprah of Louisiana.

Amelia came over by us. I always loved how great her legs looked in those black shorts. But after today, I just wanted them off her again.

"Jason, we'd better get home, it's late. And we're both working at 10 remember." Amelia said, trying not to ruin the party. Hoyt and I said our goodbyes before leaving with her. She kissed Hoyt on the cheek as he left the car and ran up his driveway.

We drove back to our place (Sookie's, but it was technically ours until either I found another house, or Sookie came back to Bon Temps, whichever one happened last) and clambered in. I was in luck, Amelia ran upstairs, enticing me to follow. I chased her up, smacking her ass as I caught up. It was now 1:00am. I had to be up at 9am. 7 hours sleep would be enough! That gave us 2 spare.


	12. Royal Coup

Sweats diffusing all over me. Every inch of my skin is drenched. My legs are starting to ache from being crushed into such a tiny place for over an hour. My stomach sounds like an oil barrel rolling down a hill as I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's almost midnight! And there are men with guns. About 16 of them, all with silver bullets. Thank god they haven't found me yet. Then again, I can't see anything because it's so dark if you're inside a wooden crate with only 2 tiny holes for air. I never thought this morning that I would be in this mess.

I had got up expecting a pleasant day. I had work from 2 till 7. But after that I expected to have a nice night, Amelia and I planned to go out for a late dinner, just as soon as she got in from work at 8. I didn't have enough time to have lunch at work, and then passed hunger. Now I was saving myself up for dinner tonight. But as soon as the sun went down I heard a knock at the door. It was Pam and Bill. My day was on a downward slope, every time they knocked my door together, they'd never had any good news to tell me.

"Come in." I said to them. Taking them into the living room. I sat down, because I bet that they had a long and depressing story to tell me.

"We're this close to discovering who funded the Fellowship of the Sun. The last of the militant members have all banded together for a meeting with the benefactor in an old warehouse in Shreveport that they purchased to interrogate supes and supe sympathisers at." Pam said as she clenched 2 fingers together. I knew that this meant that Bill would give the not so good part now.

"We sent Jake Purifoy to spy on it. But they caught him. He's in danger. We need your help. We'll be in your debt." Bill said. That seemed pretty much like positively shit news to me. Jake Purifoy was a were who was turned into a vampire by my (truly) deceased cousin Hadley. I always felt sorry for him; he seemed lost, as if he didn't know where he belonged. But the little I knew about the vampire hierarchy, I knew that he was working his way up pretty sharpish considering.

"Can't you send vampires to rescue him?" I asked, but I assumed they had some stupid thing stopping them, as what usually happens to people on TV in situations like this.

"They've sprayed the place with nano silver. No vampire can set foot inside. What we need you to do is to get them outside, anyway you can. We'll take it from there. We need you though; Felipe DeCastro and Victor Madden are in Fangtasia as we speak. They demand to know who this benefactor is. We kind of told them we knew who it was see." Bill replied. A huge part of me wanted to tell them to get lost, but some stupid part of me agreed to help. Maybe because I thought that it was what Sookie would do. But mostly because I could do with the vampires owing me a favour, especially seeing that Sandra Pelt was still after me.

So then like a lamb to the slaughter, I left with Bill and Pam. I texted Amelia, saying that I couldn't make dinner tonight because something super important that I would explain to her later came up. She text back almost instantly saying "kk". She must have been very disappointed; I had to make it up to her massively as soon as I could.

The drive to Shreveport was quick thankfully. I wanted to get this over and done with. I sighed. Pam tried to cheer me up, the typical black humour. I decided to play her at her own game.

"Have you ever written a letter to Dear Abby? On the 12th June?" I asked her. Knowing that was the day she wrote in about me. I hadn't seen much more readable emotion on a vampires face, her eyebrows rose alarmed, her mouth open in embarrassment.

"How did you know?" She said as she eventually realised

"It was in the paper I bought for you that day." I said.

"Bitch! I wrote that letter to her 8 times! And that day she wrote back!" Pam said. I didn't know if she was joking, but Bill and I laughed along anyway.

"It's ok Jason. I heard down the grapevine about you and that delicious witch friend of Sookie's. I'll move my attentions onto someone who's single." She added. A light bulb flashed above my head.

"It's ok. Sam's single. And looking for someone." I said with a grin. They could be a supernatural power couple!

"You've always had a soft spot for him as well. Why don't you arrange a date?" Bill said.

"Sounds lovely. I've always wondered what he's like underneath those tight jeans and checked shirts." Pam said. I somehow hoped that she was joking here, but I doubted it greatly.

Somehow, instead of talking about tactics, which we should have. We blindly descended into a conversation on sex and relationships. Which lasted until we reached our stop, hidden about 500 yards away from the warehouse. Vampires were situated all around the perimeter. All I had to do was sneak in and get all of the Fellowship grunts out somehow. Which was perhaps the greatest example of something being easier said than done.

I focused. And started sniffing. My shifter abilities were still weak in my human form; I needed to practice more to be honest. But they were still potent enough to be useful here. I smelt about 16 of them inside. And I smelt 2 vampires, they smell different to humans; a sterile scent, the only thing I can compare it to is antiseptic gel.

I crept inside through a metal fire exit. Ensuring that I didn't make any noise as I closed it. I took a look around the warehouse. It was vast. The ceiling seemed to blend into the sky, the harsh halogen lights flickering like shooting stars. The floor was concrete, and cluttered with debris. Small crates seemed to surround me. I could hear someone hit someone. And someone yell. Shit they were torturing Jake, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I peered over a crate to see what was happening. Jake was beaten up badly, and tied to a chair by silver. The Fellowship thugs were all around him watching. Several taking turns to beat him. He screeched in pain. Not only that, but the nano silver particles must have been causing him huge pain.

They must have been doing this to him for hours on end, which made my skin crawl. Especially seeing as I had received treatment like this from Steve Newlin not that long ago, my back still stung from that sometimes, but it was getting better thankfully.

I went closer and closer towards them. No one could see me. Thank god. But nor could I see them. I crawled on my knees to reduce my height, apparently that made you less visible; I learnt that from playing video games. I stayed to the shadows as well.

I heard someone say that there were vampires outside. A few were about to leave, but someone told them not to. A female voice. Cold and calculating. She said that the vampires were unable to get in, so they shouldn't go out into their trap. Instead, she made a group of them patrol the warehouse, as she told them that they may have sent a non vampire in to flush them out.

Shit that was me! 2 were approaching me fast; they would shoot me as soon as they saw me. I had to hide. A small crate was the only thing near me; I quickly and quietly opened it up and climbed in, closing it behind me.

And here I was now. Over an hour later. My legs screaming from the lack of oxygen. But I couldn't even move, every time I had tried to get out and hide elsewhere, guards came close to me. It was like some stupid carousel that I couldn't get off.

I hummed to myself, to try and ignore all the discomfort I was feeling. But it was getting harder, every while a tear or two would drip down my cheek. I prayed for the moment when they would leave this warehouse, to go to kill someone, to get a coffee from Starbucks, to go audition on American Idol, I just wanted them to leave so that I could leave this goddamn crate!

Eventually the lady asked most of the goons to leave with her, she must've thought the vampires got bored and left them. That was the mistake that most people made. She was one ambiguous bitch whoever she was, all she told them, was that they were going to help her achieve her goal tonight. She made 4 of them stay behind to finish Jake off.

As soon as the majority of them had left. I realised that it was either strike now, or never. I left the crate, and quickly threw off all my clothes as I crouched behind it. I had felt weird being naked in public places before shifting at first, but shifters don't have much for modesty, so I had grown fine with it.

I changed into panther form quickly, and ran out of cover and pounced. They were off guard; I ripped out one of their throats within instants. I knocked the chair apart with a fist, freeing Jake from his silver chains. I then broke another's neck with a quick chop. But the other 2 were completely aware by now, and started firing at me. I ran across the concrete on all floors, leaping over obstacles along the way. I ran laps around them. I hoped that they were starting to get dizzy. I did this for ages, until I was sure that they would be disorientated by all the spinning, and struck. Clawing open both their jugulars in one swipe. They died in instants.

I turned back into human form and redressed, right before I dragged a delirious Jake across the floor, and made him lap up the puddle of blood on the floor. I could see his injuries slowly heal. It was so cool to watch, they literally disintegrated before my eyes, a bit like Wolverine does in X-Men. The life threatening injuries healed, but he was still pretty badly hurt,

"Thank you shifter.' Jake said, short of breath.

"Jason Stackhouse. And it was nothing." I replied, lying. Of course it was something! I saved his life for crying out loud. But he seemed a nice guy and was very grateful, not to mention he seemed to be a good ally to have. The nano silver particles were already burning him again, so I put an arm around him, and ran with him outside.

The sight that greeted us was very much unexpected. The rest of the Fellowship fanatics were all piled into a heap of corpses. A group of vampires I didn't know stood there, along with Pam, Bill, and a girl who only looked about 16, in an expensive white pantsuit, complete with a waistcoat that made her seem older, a bit like something out of that music video that Britney and Madonna did together. Her long dark auburn hair was wavy and ethereal.

"Meet the Fellowships secret benefactor. The presumed dead former vampire queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann Leclerq." Pam said in a dramatic narrator voice, as she pushed her towards me.

I don't know much about vampire politics, but I know that after that attack by the Fellowship of the Sun on that vampire summit in Rhodes that apparently both her legs blew off. And while she was in this weak state, Felipe DeCastro the king of Nevada, took the opportunity to assassinate her and take control of the kingdoms of Louisiana and Arkansas for himself. But obviously she wasn't dead after all!

I took a better look at her. On a closer inspection, it was obvious she was a vampire. She was pale, her eyes pierced coldly. But something, probably her young appearance made her seem naive and friendly. But after seeing that Alexei a few months back, I knew that it would be a dangerous to make about her. She took off a pair of transparent gloves and an equally transparent face mask, that must have been what protected her from the nano silver.

"Jason Stackhouse. I've met your sister and your cousin. I'm glad that I've finally met you. Both spoke of you highly." She said her voice steady and icy, with a sense of grandeur. Holding her hand out at me, as if she expected me to kiss it

Before I could respond to her, Bill yanked her wrist back.

"Don't try anything!" He shouted. Before leading her into the back of a white van, slamming it shut. She wouldn't escape; it was surrounded with solid silver bars.

"So much still doesn't make sense. Why the hell was she supporting anti vampire terrorists. And how did she fake her own death? How'd she stay hidden for so long?" I bombarded Pam.

"It doesn't make much sense to me. Hopefully she'll come clean once we reach Fangtasia; otherwise she's going to wish we killed her then." She replied.

I drove to Fangtasia with Pam, following the white van. Bill was travelling in the white van with some other vamps to guard Sophie-Anne. Pam and I talked about all the inconsistencies and things which still didn't make sense besides her motives.

We arrived at Fangtasia. Pam and Bill went in with Sophie-Anne. I stayed in the car, I didn't want to see anyone being tortured, even her. I lay across the back seat, hopefully to get some rest. But that idea was short lived, as Bill and Pam returned to the car without Sophie-Anne. They couldn't have killed her that quickly.

"Felipe demanded that we leave him and Victor to question her alone." Pam sighed as she opened the car door, blasting humidity into the air conditioned bliss of the car. I was about to ask them why they listened to him, then I realised that he was their king, so they'd have to.

"Why don't we go then?" I suggested to Bill. Who just rested his arms on the wheel.

"Can't you listen in?" I asked.

"Eric installed super expensive soundproofing that stops even vampires. I thought he was crazy for doing that too." Pam laughed at the irony.

"We're staying a bit longer. Something still doesn't make sense." I would have argued with Bill, I was so fucking tired and hungry, not to mention that I was damp to my underwear from sweat. Too much info, but it was true. But Bill had already decided, as far as vampires go, he is a pushover but once he makes his mind up, it's impossible to change it.

"Let's just say she solicited the Fellowship's attack on the vampire summit. She get's injured and I use that very loosely, as that bitch was probably faking that. What does she gain from that?" Pam threw into the air, to start the investigation.

"All the vampire kingdoms were hit terribly. Oregon, Missouri, Tennessee, Alabama, Wyoming, Illinois and New Mexico all went bankrupt this year, and that's because they've been struggling to make money since the summit. And another 20 are near bankruptcy. Most of them are going to fall by the end of the year." Bill added.

"What happens when a kingdom goes bankrupt?" I asked.

"The kingdom kind of gets swallowed up into another. Felipe bought out all of them, so he rules 8 states! That makes him the most powerful vampire in the country by far! A bit like how Sophie-Anne ended up being Queen of Arkansas as well as Louisiana." Bill replied.

"I still don't get why she faked her death either. Who was meant to have killed her?" I said.

"Victor.." Pam replied. It twigged with Bill and I in quick succession.

In sync, the 3 of us slammed open the card doors and ran into Fangtasia and into Eric's office. The door was open; a topless picture that my sister took for Eric was glued to the other side. There was some things I was better off not knowing. Like that. But that was the least of our problems. Sophie-Anne and Victor stood side by side, over a pile of dust which used to be Felipe DeCastro. Victor clutched a stake in his hands.

"Mind explaining everything to us." I said.

"If you're dumb enough to say that to try to distract me, you'd best think about it, we're both far older than them 2, it'll be over without breaking a sweat." Victor snickered. I actually had hoped that it would distract him.

"Now now Victor. We must at least at humour them. I admit it, I've been giving millions to the Fellowship under aliases since the beginning. I was the one who told them to destroy the conference. You need to break some eggs to make an omelette." Sophie-Anne said.

"You faked your own death; put yourself into financial ruin allowing your own kingdoms to be taken over. Just so that you could retire?" Pam said with disbelief.

"We weren't broke; I transferred all of my fortune into safeguarded accounts just before the attack on the summit. It hit a burden on all other states, a pretty bad burden. I heard most of them want to be bought out."

It finally started to make sense to me. Sophie-Anne crippled the vampire economy while secretly remaining prosperous. Then faked her death so that she could watch all the states crumble; all of them being bought by Felipe, while waiting for the ideal moment to kill him and regain control herself. Then she could strike when the iron was hot and take over the rest of the US, and the general vampire community wouldn't be able to stop her.

"How does he come into it?" Bill asked, pointing at Victor.

"Her majesty turned me when I was walking out alone outside of my village in Bavaria, in the 15th century. I'd do anything for her. So she told me to burrow into the Nevada hierarchy and become Felipe's most trusted assistant. And then encourage him to start buying out the bankrupt states before her majesty's return. And being second in command of Felipe's land, I would name her as the new Queen on Louisiana, Arkansas, Nevada, Tennessee, Illinois... the list continues." Victor grinned.

All this time Pam, Bill and Eric were suspicious of Victor, as if he had a master plan, when he was just a lackey. As my sister said, behind every great man, is a greater women pulling the strings and cutting the cream off the top.

Victor hurled the stake at Bill, who leaped out of the way and swung for him. Sophie-Anne charged at Pam, and began bashing her head against Eric's desk. Smashing through the brittle wood. I picked the stake up off the floor and tossed it to Bill, who rammed it swiftly through Victor's heart. Causing him to burst into a firework of blood.

Sophie-Anne screeched in pain as her child was destroyed, loosening her grip on Pam. Who wasted no time in plunging the broken chair leg through her chest. Another firework of blood followed. Now that was a slight anti-climax, not that I was complaining because I didn't have to do much!

Ten minutes later. I had finished devouring a plate full of food that I had put together from the contents of the Fangtasia stock cupboard when Pam and Bill came out of Eric's office, with mops and buckets of bloody water.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do!" Pam exclaimed excitedly.

"Can one of you take me home now please?" I asked. Bill eventually agreed that he would."You know this doesn't count as that favour you owe me." I said, tapping him on the back as we left the bar.


	13. Angels With Battered Faces

**Author's Note: Hello! **

**I know I haven't added to this story in centuries, I've shamefully put it aside when I was posting another story; now that that is over, let's get back to the action here! This is one of my favourite chapters- hope it was worth the wait **

**:)**

* * *

"I've seen six year olds draw better than me, so I can cross that off the list." Alcide laughed. I was helping him as he scoured through a book of college courses, I had just pointed out an Art and Design course.

We were sat down in the tiny room in Merlotte's where staff went for their breaks. I had popped over tonight to see Amelia who was working right now. Alcide was sticking by his guns and selling his father's company and house and moving to Bon Temps and going to college again. He seemed to be taking forever to find a suitable course, hence why on his break; he drafted me into the break room to help him search.

"Are you ever going to find something you want to do? Or are you just going to cross every single one off?" I asked him.

"I will eventually. Doing it like this is just the way my head works." He replied as he crossed out a sociology course. If his head worked in that way, he was going to be 70 by the time he figured out what he wanted to do.

We skimmed through the next few pages before his break was over, crossing out almost all of the courses almost instantly. Eventually his break was over so we returned into the main bar, he stood behind the bar and I sat at it.

On the topic of Alcide, he is mending by the day. He's a lot less pale than before and his eyes have lost their redness and blackness. But the process is still painfully slow for him, he's only gained 10 pounds, he needs to gain another 32 pounds to be back to his old healthy weight. He looks like a recent concentration camp survivor, happy and relieved to be free, but painfully thin and sickly looking. I'm really surprised that he didn't catch rickets or scurvy or any other malnutrition related disease, he went to the hospital a few weeks back and they said beside advising that he never touches alcohol again that he was fine, needless to say, he's given up the booze for good. A barman drinking orange juice looks pretty funny mind!

Amelia sighed like an asthmatic sloth as she walked past me carrying a tray full of drinks. I tried to get her attention but she just raised her eyebrows at me and tactfully pointed at a table of half a dozen Hells Angel bikers. I hadn't seen any before, and I was glad of it, they were scarier than the lovechildren of Amy Winehouse and the Child Catcher off Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! They all weighed about 18 stone, their bloated stomachs balanced over their too tight leather riding pants, which in my opinion should not be allowed on anyone who isn't Amelia or Megan Fox, and perhaps Kennedy if Alcide was ok with it. They all had long hair tied back into bandanas and mangy beards that dragged down to the table. So essentially they looked like Santa Claus's trailer trash meth addicted cousins.

"Hey lady! Where's the drinks we ordered? Get that fine ass over here, you got some unsatisfied customers!" One shouted at her from his chair. He wasn't getting on my good side by doing this to Amelia, I hoped he didn't mind being mauled by a were panther because I could see it going that way very soon unless they wised up!

"I'm coming right now." Amelia said as she arrived with their drinks, trying to remain professional. As she put their beers down on the table they all laughed at her like dirty minded school children, innuendos must be one of the lowest forms of humour I swear.

Amelia came over to me as soon as she finished with their order.

"Let me take them on." I whispered angrily to her.

"I'll join you." Alcide added. Two shifters against eight obese Hell's Angels seemed more than fair for me.

"No. Thanks, but just leave it guys, I'm fine!" Amelia protested, trying to remain order.

"What's going on people?" Kennedy asked as she walked past with an empty tray. The three of us bombarded her at the same time. "Hold it. Let's have an emergency staff meeting in the staff bathroom to get this sorted. Now." She commanded, the three of us didn't even question her as we walked into the bathroom; Kennedy made a good boss when Sam wasn't around.

As we stepped into the staff bathroom I expected it to be empty. I certainly didn't expect to see Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Portia Bellefleur leaving the cubicle together. They stopped dead in their tracks, their faces frozen in place. One word sprung to mind. Busted!

"Oh... it's not what it looks like." Sheriff Dearborne said as he wiped lipstick of his face and put his belt back on. A pregnant silence.

"We were lost, together." Portia cut in as she buttoned her blouse back up. The four of us just stood like flies trapped in honey.

"Ok then." Alcide was the only one of us who mustered up enough courage to answer them. Portia and Dearborne left within seconds of each other, thank god!

"I would wash my brain out with acid if it could make me forget what we just saw." I said; which resulted in a laughter which turned into an eww as we fully registered what we had just stumbled upon.

"Moving swiftly on people. What's the problem?" Kennedy asked as she propped herself up on the sink. Amelia did the same. Alcide and I remained standing.

"Those bastards in there, that's the problem. But Jason and I said we'll sort them out. Now if you'd just let us." Alcide said, gritting his teeth with anger. He was a true gentleman, but a practical one, he sure doesn't let any bullying happen.

"Don't Alcide. We don't want to start a bar brawl, if they're heckling Amelia, leave them to me. I think I know how I can sort them out." Kennedy winked. Alcide and I nodded; we were going to let Kennedy work her magic for now.

"Where's Sam when you need him!" Amelia sighed.

"On a date with Pam." I smirked. I couldn't resist saying it, it was the truth though. The three of them opened their mouths wide with mirrors of shock.

"Pam, as in vampire Pam." Kennedy asked. I nodded.

"I wonder if he's going to let him bite her." I thought aloud.

"No. In my experience you shouldn't give someone everything on a first date, it can go horribly wrong." Alcide said laughing. Kennedy slapped him playfully across the face, Amelia and I didn't need to know any more of that private joke than we already did. If I had any more info about the sex lives of the residents of Bon Temps I might just move away and become a monk!

"It'd make an awesome reality TV show; a vampire and a shifter dating and living together. Then again I guess we could just make Bon Temps the setting for a supernatural version of The Hills!" I joked.

"Poor Sam, he deserves to find happiness, at this rate he's going to be the best friend and never the boyfriend." Kennedy said. A huge part of me wished that my sis would go and marry Sam and be happy together, instead of all this hassle with vamps. Then again, if she's happy that's the main thing.

"I wonder what Pam and him are doing, if she organised it I bet it'll be something awesome and slightly crazy, on our "date" we went parachuting, landed in the mall and went crazy in Nine West and then went to see the world premiere of New Moon so that we could pelt eggs at Stephanie Meyer as soon as she got out of her limo" Amelia said. What! I knew she said date with inverted speech marks but still, she said date! "Don't worry Jason, I'm not bi. We're buddies, not honeys. It was just for a laugh. I'm 100% heterosexual as far as I know."

"That's a relief, I thought you were going to start inviting Pam over for threesomes!" I laughed, trying to see the funny side of it, but struggled slightly.

"Guys, there's no other staff here tonight and we've been yakking away in here for five minutes!" Alcide came to that revelation. While we were in here, the whole place was completely unstaffed, for all we knew they could all be re-enacting the Salem witch trials!

The four of us ran out back into the bar, stumbling in unison on the wet floor as we left the bathroom. Thankfully barely anyone noticed we were gone, except those Hell's Angels, two of them came towards us. Shit! They didn't look too happy with us.

"Where the hell did you run off to, you lazy bitch!" One heckled Amelia, pointing his rough fat finger at her.

"I had more important things to attend to." She smiled perkily, trying to remain oblivious to him.

"Well, we wanna order some more beers, and you weren't there. Wait till your boss hears about this."

"I'm the boss currently, and I'm so sorry for the delays, but it was a very urgent matter, I hope you understand. Alcide get the gentlemen some beers. Sit back down now, I'll bring them over to you now." Kennedy said. I was amazed how she quickly she was able to defuse these men; they actually went and sat back down. Amelia and Kennedy swapped sides of the restaurant so that now Kennedy was dealing with the bikers. I went and sat back down by the bar, and continued talking to Alcide as he worked while the girls continued to run about serving customers.

So far all was going well, but in typical Jason Stackhouse style I could imagine this going completely ass over tit any minute now. I didn't know how though; was an alien going to burst out of Alicde's chest? Was Sookie going to swoop through the window dressed as Wonder Woman and kick everyone's ass? Was Bill going to walk in and read the bus timetables of 1920s Baltimore to us, in his trademark monotone drab, causing the world to implode on itself in boredom? It seemed more likely that those Hells Angels were going to act like complete bastards and start a fight. To be honest I'd rather the other possibilities, except perhaps the Bill reading the bus timetables.

Until then, I could always live under the illusion that everything was fine. I mean that hadn't done me any harm before? Did I mention I'm thinking this in a sarcastic voice?

"I bet this is different to surveying." I said to Alcide.

"I'll say. So much less crazy and horrible. It's only going to be a few hours thing though." He smiled as he shook a cocktail.

"That's if you can ever find a course to do!"

"I will find one perfect for me eventually... somehow. I swear!" That'll be the day Sookie returns from God knows where!

"How's Kennedy coping with those jerks over there?" I didn't want to turn around and see; it would be too obvious.

"Fine-ish so far. But I still wish she'd let us take care of them, you probably know how worried I am for her." Alcide replied with tons of concern in his voice. If I was a girl I would probably be like "Aww, he's soooo sweet, so protective of her."

"I know how you feel." Both of us had appalling lover mortality rates. He suddenly got up; something was going on, a glass smashed to the floor. I spun around on the stool. One of the Hell's Angels had thrown his glass at Kennedy, fortunately he got the trajectory wrong and it only hit the floor in front of her. A mass hysteria erupted in the bar, but I was oblivious to it, all I focused on was those pricks, Amelia, Kennedy and Alcide.

"Bitch! This isn't Southern Comfort it's Jack D!" Head honcho Hell's Angel shouted right in Kennedy's face. Within a heartbeat, Alcide hurdled over the bar and sprinted towards them

"Don't you bastards even touch a hair on her head!" He shouted fiercely at them. But 4 of those other bastards got up and surrounded Alcide, but he wasn't getting intimidated.

"You scrawny fucking mutt! Don't wanna mess with us, just to impress this weak little slut." Head honcho said. He dug his nails into Kennedy's arm. I looked at her, I saw fire blaze through her eyes and consume her body in an inferno, I had never saw her angry before, and boy did she look it now!

"That scrawny mutt doesn't need to impress this weak little slut anymore than he already has." Kennedy smiled. A second later she punched him in the face. Correction, she pummelled him, a loud cracking noise ruptured through the room as her fist collided with his hooked nose, squirting blood out. He grunted in agony. She kneed him in the groin with all her might. He grunted louder. And higher. She elbowed him. He collapsed to a heap on the floor. Out cold. Yowza! She was like Steven Seagal of Bon Temps!

All that happened in about four seconds tops. The bar went mad. I could hear screaming, but no one tried to help Alcide or Kennedy except Amelia and I. I got up and came towards Alcide, who was still in a Mexican standoff with 4 of the conscious pricks. Amelia rushed towards Kennedy.

Not to my surprise the four bikers swaggered towards Alcide and I. They had the first hit, one of them grabbed Alcide while another one began punching him in the stomach. Jerks, they weren't even fighting fair. I evened the odds by head butting the one who was punching him, he staggered backwards slightly, giving Alcide the opportunity to elbow the one who was holding onto him in the face. That probably was a broken nose. Another biker hit me three times in the stomach in quick succession, winding me. I fell to my knees wheezing. He kicked me in the face. I was fast becoming a sucker for punishment, but still saying it hurt like hell would be a massive understatement. My whole face jolted with agony as I struggled to breathe, clutching my aching stomach. Alcide couldn't get over me so he threw a chair at him with all his strength, the wood shattered like cocktail sticks on his torso, he stumbled to the floor, I bashed his hand to the floor to make sure he stayed down. And for a bit of payback.

The girls were in just as much a state. One biker had gripped Kennedy by the head and began bashing it down into the hard wooden table repeatedly, she howled in agony, struggling to break free of his grip. Amelia tackled him to the floor, freeing Kennedy. The guy rolled Amelia over and leant over her, he kneed her in the stomach. Shooting air out of her Kennedy roundhouse kicked him in between the shoulder blades. He was dazed. Allowing Amelia to punch him square in the face, she discarded him to the floor with a pushing kick to his stomach. Kennedy helped her up.

Five down. Two to go. One picked up a leg off the chair Alcide threw and began coming towards me, gripping it like a lunatic. There was a nail in it, shit! They always hurt like hell if bar fights in movies were anything to go by. I ducked as he swung it at me. He missed. Amelia was behind me, as he stopped swinging she yanked it off him, I sprung up and fisted him in the face, as he stumbled backwards Amelia punched him in the back of the head, he fell forward, Alcide finished him off with a punch to the jaw.

One left. He grabbed Amelia by the throat and banged her against the wall. Over my dead body he was laying his hands on her! I punched him in the side of the head, my fisted weighted in determination and he turned his attentions to me. Almost instantly he punched me in the face. I tasted blood and felt part of a tooth crawl down my throat. Amelia kicked him in the kneecap, causing him to buckle downwards, giving him a sly punch as he fell over.

The sound of a shotgun being pumped drilled through my ears.

"To answer the questions you asked just before you very rudely threw that glass at me. Yes, I am that chick who shot her boyfriend. And no I will not fuck you! Go and all crawl back under your little holes now, or I'll be going back to jail!" Kennedy shouted fustily. She totted the shotgun Sam kept under the bar. Needless to say, without a word all seven of them limped quickly out the front door and into the darkness. I doubted any of them would be returning any time soon.

I waddled into a booth and lay across the comfy seat. My whole body throbbed, it wasn't as bad as the pain I endured trapped in Felton Norris's shed or from Steve Newlin. But still I was in agony, my head felt like someone had jammed it in a vice. The others weren't doing well either, thankfully the remaining customers were understanding, they all paid their bills and left within minutes; thanking and reassuring us, a lot of good that did, I would've preferred if they'd have helped us out just then! Then again they did leave great big generous tips for Alcide, Kennedy and Amelia which was always welcome I guess. As soon as the last customer left Kennedy but the closed sign on the door.

"First bar fight, on my 6th shift. Not a good sign!" Alcide grumbled through a throbbing headache. We were too drained to be angry right now. I guess we gave better than we got, so I took comfort that they were worse off than us.

"Alcide, you're bleeding, come here." Kennedy said with a look of deep concern. He knelt down for her, allowing her to apply antiseptic and a bandage to the huge gash down his right temple.

"I was fine without it... but thanks."

"Where did you learn to fight like that Kennedy?" I asked her.

"Karate classes. I'd spent too much time as a punch bag." She replied. I looked at Kennedy, she would have two black eyes in the morning, and I could tell. And her legs were covered in bruises As for Alcide he was just as badly beaten, besides the gash on his temple he had an ugly bruise under his eye and a lip so puffed up it looked like he had a botched Botox injection. Not to mention he probably had more bruises hidden under his clothes. Amelia had bruises up all the way up her arms, a swollen jaw and a bleeding nose. And not a bloody nose like the ones kindergarteners have, I mean the type when blood shoots out like a hose!

"Hands up if you feel like hell!" Amelia said. If we were able to life our arms properly we would've rose them. "Take some of these then." Amelia handed us all two stupidly strong painkillers. We chugged them down us greedily, praying that it would numb the pain.

"Are we going to have to clean this place up before tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Terry comes to clean tomorrow morning before we open, he'll be happy to do it for us." Amelia replied. I considered if it was really fair to leave it to poor Terry Bellefleur to do, but then again I didn't care if anyone did it as long as we could leave now, which we actually did. The four of us locked up together and made our way into the parking lot together.

"I'm so sorry about this happening when Sam left me in charge guys." Kennedy said.

"Don't apologise, it was those bastards fault, not yours." Amelia sad as she kissed Kennedy goodbye. If I wasn't mentally crying with agony my brain would've been able to absorb that ridiculously hot sight deep into my memory. Oh well. Kennedy kissed me goodbye herself while Alcide kissed Amelia.

"Thanks pal." Alcide said to me as I hugged him goodbye.

"It's nothing buddy." I replied. After our goodbyes, Amelia and I limped into my car and drove off. I couldn't wait till we arrived back home, even the motion of driving was a huge labour for my limbs. They felt like jell-o falling into a volcano. Just looking at Amelia I could tell she felt the same.

We stumbled into my room like wounded racoons that'd been drinking vodka. Amelia changed slowly, gritting her teeth as she did it, before crawling into bed. I undressed as quick and painlessly as I could, before climbing into bed I glared at my body in the mirror; thank god it wasn't that bright, I looked like a battered boyfriend; my right cheek was fast swelling up, blood had dried down my face and I was covered in bruises.

I couldn't look at myself in the mirror any longer so I got into bed, smothered myself in the blankets and closed my eyes. I knew sex was meant to be the best painkiller, but in our states I doubt we'd be getting any for a while!


	14. Forest Of Bones

I was swallowed up by so much junk over the past few weeks that I forgot completely about what Manfred Bernado had said to me. That the 2 mystery people who attacked me that night ages ago had been lurking around inside a cave in the mountains a few miles away. I had that lead sitting on my lap for weeks but was too busy fighting vampire queens, anti vampire terrorists and Hell's Angels to even think of using it.

So it was quite a surprise when Sam suggested that we go up to investigate together. We'd also invited Alcide but he graciously declined, today he was taking the last of his stuff from his old apartment and moving them into Kennedy's house. I wondered if he was going to have a housewarming party, then I realised that Kennedy had already lived there so it technically wasn't their new house. I got to stop going off on tangents!

Currently we were taking a break from staggering up the mountain. We were both struggling right now in the midday heat. Sam leant against a rock, he had been wearing a checked shirt, but I had to write this date in my diary because he actually took it off. Looking at him now just in his white vest I was actually quite surprised how compactly muscular he was.

I myself was resting against another rock and wearing a Bon Temps soccer team T-shirt, some shorts and a pair of sneakers. And it's exactly the same as the weather which we've seen every single day this summer so I'm not even going to bother explaining to you how unbearably hot it is. I looked at the faint bruises on my legs from our fight with the Hell's Angels 2 weeks ago, thankfully the 4 of us had nearly completely healed. You would've had to had known we'd been in a fight to realise it.

This recovery was brilliant, seeing as the morning after the fight Alcide looked like he'd had a horriffic allergic reaction to a bee sting on his face, I looked like I'd been bludgeoned by a sledgehammer, Amelia looked like some self harmer with her arms and legs covered in bruises and cuts and Kennedy looked like a panda with her two black eyes. Thankfully we had all been able to hide the majority of it; Alcide and Kennedy I discovered were both experts at hiding cuts and bruises, so it was second nature to them by now; he got out the long sleeved t-shirts to cover the cuts and grazes and she hid the black eyes under makeup and sunglasses. It took me a while to realise just how sad that was.

"How long till we get there do you think?" I asked.

"If it's the cave I think it is... about quarter of an hour." Sam replied as he pushed his long hair back so that sweat stopped dripping down his forehead. Sam must've cut his hair about four times a year, and when he did it then he probably did it himself in the dark, he had the untidy mane of that lion off Narnia (I wonder if he could turn into a lion?), but my sister sometimes told me she had inadvertently found out that many female customers found him sexy, like some lone wolf of the great outdoors or some junk like that. I wonder where Sam goes on vacation; I can't imagine him going far. His idea of a holiday seems more like sitting alone in the wilderness reflecting on life while catching salmon and sleeping under the stars. I had to stop thinking of random shit like this, it seemed to be ever so slowly venturing into Brokeback Mountain territory, which definitely wasn't comfortable for either us. Then again Claude could be here too.

"Do you like everyone in Bon Temps?" I said, trying to make conversation, this seemed like a good starter.

"A lot of people are fine, but then you've got the others. They've called me everything you can think of; weirdo, midget, recluse, loner, freak, redneck, mutt, 40 year old virgin. And that's just the stuff they say to my face! Don't get me started on the stuff they say about me "Oh Merlotte's alone again, he's making a habit of it, maybe he should get out more!", " Don't look at Merlotte's for too long kids, he could be a paedophile for all we know, I mean he's one of those shifter freaks. He smells of wet dog too" "Oh poor Sam. I'm surprised he hasn't hung himself by now, no one would miss him though!"" Sam replied frustrated, trying to see the bitter humour in it.

I had barely appreciated how hard his life must be, he does lead a very solitary life outside of work, and I don't blame him, as I discovered a lot of this little town were bigots who just wanted to stamp anything out that was just a little bit different. It was obvious to everyone apart from my sister that Sam loved her, and he still does, he just hides it a bit better.

"How was the date with Pam?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"It was eventful. And enjoyable. But I think at the end we both agreed it was a fun one off thing. We went waterskiing as soon as the sun went down, then to a late night yoga class on the beach. After that we got dinner at that fancy Italian out of town. Then she asked if I would turn into a horse and give her a tour of Bon Temps on horseback, which I did." Sam replied. I held in the urge to burst out laughing, the last bit just sounded so weird but normal at the same time. I wished now that I had gone on a date with Pam, they seemed so fun!

"Did you let her... you know... bite you?" I whispered, before realising how pointless that was as we were in the middle of nowhere! He looked at me, his mouth hovering open in an awkward grin.

"Well... I've always kind of wondered what it's like. So I let her. We didn't have sex though, and she didn't take that much." Sam said, trying to make it sound as good as possible.

"Who am I to judge? What was it like then?"

"I feel a bit embarrassed for saying this but, it's as good as people say it is." He whispered, finishing with another grin. This was a locker room talk with a difference. A big one!

This wasn't the type of conversation I would have expected I would have with Sam a while back, but then again my life had changed the most it ever has over the past month or so. I wouldn't want to have it any other way!

We eventually got back to walking. I never was one for hiking, it's just so stupidly boring, it's like; oooh look we've been walking uphill in uncomfortable shoes for 15 miles and there's rocks and grass in every direction, if we're lucky we might see a frog!

"I can see the cave up ahead!" Sam shouted and began to run towards it. I had to agree with those people; maybe he should get out more.

No that was being mean, especially seeing the gossip around Bon Temps was hardly favourable about me either; "Jason's got AIDS I heard.", "He's so stupid that his sister probably has to remind him to breathe.", "I heard he killed his wife because she was fucking one of the buddies he worked with." And that was just a little selection of the ones I've heard!

I followed close on his tail (no pun intended) until we entered the cave. As this is Bon Temps even the caves are lame. It's only about 8ft wide, 10ft high and only about half a kilometre long. The stalactites aren't even as big as my fingers! It's so shallow that you don't even need a torch to go through it if you have enhanced shifter vision like we do!

"You go first." Sam said to me. I could see what he was doing; he knew that if scary movies were anything to go by, the scary cave monsters always killed the person in front first. But I could play this game too, if goblins came towards me I was going to throw him at them as bait when I ran away. Thinking of responses to impossible scenarios was the best thing to do when bored.

I wish I took my I-Pod now! It's not that Sam's bad company, far from it, it's just that these woods are just so soul destroyingly boring now. Once you've ran across the forest floor on all fours, your paws treading on the crumbling leaves and the wind rushing against your fur as you chase a rabbit through the decaying undergrowth under the glowing full moon, it's just never the same walking upright in the baking heat, sweating through your clothes as much as a fat person handcuffed to a treadmill!

"Ok then." I replied.

We walked deeper and deeper into the shallow cave. So far as they don't say in Spanish, "El Zilcho!"

"I'm starting to think this psychic was a fake. There's no sign of them being here." Sam said as we reached the end of the cave.

"I think he's real myself."

"What proof do we have though?"

"None. I just think he's the real deal." I replied, knowing for a fact I couldn't tell Sam that Manfred knew about that unfortunate encounter in that Shreveport bus station.

"Wait, can you see that." Sam said, pointing at the floor, it looked like it had been covered with a fresh layer of dust and ash recently. He went down on his knees and began rubbing ash away. Something that looked like a washed out chalky rock was underneath.

I joined in, sweeping the powder away. Tons of it kept on getting stuck in my nails, but that was the least of our worries as we quickly realised what was under the dust. Human bones. Finger bones. Bits of toes. Teeth. Ribs. Shards of skull. All mismatched. And fresh.

I looked over at Sam, our faces mirrored each others. Mouths and eyes wide open in shock horror. Silence. Neither of us had ever dreamt that something like this was up here.

"You don't think it's from that killer in Shreveport do you? All of his victims had little bits of their bones missing." Sam finally said.

"It definitely seems that way. But I don't get why yet, every time we seem to find something new, it opens another can of worms." I replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't call the police how suspicious is that going to look?" Especially given my track record!

"We're going to just have to get away as quick as possible. Then one of us can give an anonymous tip to the police about it, they can take it from there. DNA. Profilers. The works! If these serial killers are the same people who are out to avenge Debbie Pelt, then maybe the police can catch them for us!"

Sam agreed that my suggestion was the best idea. So we ran out of the woods and back to civilisation. We were close to my house so I invited Sam in. We entered the living room. Amelia was curled up on the couch reading a Stephen King novel. She sprung to life as she saw us come in.

"Hey guys. Back already, did you have any luck?" Amelia asked. I was dreading having to explain everything to her. But then again if Sam and I explained it together it would be easier for me. It took us about 5 minutes to explain everything to her, to be honest I was surprised how good she took it. Without being sexist, I thought most girls would burst out crying, but she remained concerned but calm throughout.

"So how are you going to tip the police anonymously?" Amelia asked.

"I was thinking I could write an anonymous letter, shift into a bird and pop it through the window late tonight." Sam said. We unanimously agreed that it was the best idea.

"I'd best be off." Sam said as he got up and made his way out the door.

"Stay for a coffee if you want." Amelia said.

"No. Thanks anyway, but I'm fine. I'll leave you 2 alone." Sam said as he left. I don't know what he expected that we would just have sex right in front of him or what?

"Sam looked quite hot in that vest." Amelia said. Breaking a natural silence. And causing a pregnant one. I looked at her with faux jealousy. "What? I was just saying baby." She said.

"I'll give you baby." I said playfully as I hopped onto the couch and hovered over her, kissing her playfully. We lay cuddling on the couch watching TV and chatting idly for a while until my stomach rumbled so loud that she jumped up and fell face first onto the carpet. Thankfully she wasn't hurt and got back up laughing.

We went into the kitchen and shoved a frozen pizza in the oven. I had the day off today, but she had a night shift tonight, so we weren't going to have much time together, only about 4 or 5 hours, so we had to make those hours count!

"Fancy playing Monopoly?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm like Donald Trump at Monopoly, of course I wanna play!" Amelia said excitedly. We went back into the living room, placed the Monopoly board on the floor and began to play.

I was the car (as usual) and Amelia was the dog. To my surprise Amelia wasn't over exaggerating about how good she was that much! She was like a property whirlwind; within 15 rolls she already owned most of the property. I had to mortgage Old Kent Road by the end of it I was so desperate!

Thank god the pizza was ready after half an hour, because I needed a break from being thrashed. We shared the mega 18inch pizza between the pair of us. It didn't take us that long to plough through it. For such a rake, Amelia seemed to eat like there was no tomorrow. I wondered if she'd ever gain weight after having kids, or would she just stay with that crazy metabolism forever. Ok, I was getting perhaps slightly ahead of myself.

After we finished the pizza we went back to playing Monopoly, and when she whooped my ass at that again we played Trivial Pursuit. Which again she pummelled me into the ground at!

"Have you secretly cast some good luck spell on yourself or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just supremely adept at outsmarting you at every turn. Don't threat about it, they say only one can have the brains in the couple." Amelia joked.

"Yeah, and the other has the brawn!" I said, pumping my guns out. It would've looked more effective if you could actually call them guns.

"If you say so. How about we play a game you can win."

And I knew just the game. I put the Trivial Pursuit box away in the cabinet under the coffee table and replaced it with the game.

"Hungry Hungry Hippos?" Amelia exclaimed/questioned as I got it out of the box. And I won all 7 games we had of it. All clean sheets! Like I never say; I'm like Jesus at that game! My index finger ached like a bastard afterwards though.

"Maybe I'm the brawn and the brains then." I said, rubbing it in.

"Oh please, you need as much intellect to win that game as you do to remember to breathe." Amelia said, her arms folded. Ooooh, I'd put a bee in her bonnet now. We were now bored playing board games (again no pun intended), so we decided to curl up on the couch and watch TV. I wrapped my arm around her petite shoulder, she rested her head into my chest. I turned on HBO hoping that something good would be on. Sex and the City. That went off straight away. Oprah. Skip. CNN. Skip. Weather Channel. Double skip. We finally settled on Family Guy.

To put me back in her good books I knew what to do. I gave her a shoulder massage. Slowly I could see her get calmer and calmer.

"I love you, you know that right. More than anything else." She said. Score! I was back in those books baby!

"I know. I love you a little bit more though. Not a lot, but a few drops more." I winked at her.

"Oh look at you, little Mr Comedian. It's so great to have you Jase, not many men stay so cool with me, I'm not exactly the most conventional girl am I?"

"And that's why I love you. I'm not the most conventional boy either. The witch and the were- panther. Has a ring to it I think."

"Trust you to see it that way. Do you think we're going to be together forever?"

"I know we will. So, you still up for moving in with me?"

"So much of me is desperate to. But what about all these threats, I don't want to be a hindrance to you." She said, her deep emerald eyes glistened straight into mine.

"Amelia, I promise you I'm never going to let anything harm you." I said softly, gently engulfing Amelia's hands in mine.

"Thanks so much, for everything. After Trey I didn't think I was ever going to find anyone who I could be half as happy with as I am with you. I'll never stop loving you Jason; you're the best man I've ever met." She said gently wiping a solitary tear from her cheek. Unbeknownst to her I cried a tiny bit too. "Just promise me that you'll always be here." She added. I first thought that was very bunny boiler of her, but then realised that she meant if I was going to stay alive.

"I don't think I've ever been able to promise anything quite so easily, of course I'll never leave you. You don't deserve anything less." I whispered gently into her ear.

We muted the television, and stayed stuck in each other's arms. In silence. Beautiful silence. I could hear her breath. Only now I realised how much I needed her, she was like a drug that kept me alive. Her voice and touch sustained me through the wilderness I seemed to keep treading through.

"Ii'd best get ready for work, I've got to leave soon. I don't think Sam would be too happy otherwise." She said finally getting up, shattering the paradise we shared, for now.

The sun had set and the moon was out. I just lay on the couch continuing to watch Family Guy when she got ready. Stewie Griffin makes me laugh without fail. Eventually she ran back into the living room, looking typically stunning in her warm weather waitress outfit. She kissed me goodbye as right before she left.

And now I was by myself. After I finished watching my second episode of Family Guy I tried to find something else to keep me occupied, so I decided to browse for properties in the area, I had given up on trying to rebuild my old house, too pricey and it wouldn't return all the memories of my parents I have there, so we'd decided that when Sookie comes back Amelia and I will try and find another house for us two as soon as possible.

I booted up my laptop and just got into Google when I heard a knock at the door. I got off the couch and went to answer it. I nearly wet myself in laughter/fear at what greeted me the other side of the door.

Bill wearing a yellow and pink Hawaiian shirt with matching board shorts, a straw hat, great big sunglasses, flip flops and a shark tooth necklace. If he had the moustache I would've thought an anaemic Tom Selleck had just knocked my door.

"Don't laugh." Bill whispered embarrassedly. I invited him in; I didn't want anyone else in the vicinity to have to see him dressed like this. This was another mind scarring image!

He came into my living room and took a seat in the comfy chair; I took the couch opposite him.

"Before you tell me anything important, let's just get this out of the way. Why the hell are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Fancy dress Friday. It's Pam's idea. This week was Hawaiian themed." He sighed. I couldn't blame him, he did look pretty silly. Without being like one of those bitches off "What Not To Wear", yellow wasn't his colour as he's so pale, dark and hairy. He looked a bit like some sick gorilla dressed up for some silly after dinner show in Vegas.

"Crazy. So she's in charge of Louisiana now is she?"

"No, at the moment we're acting rulers, in theory it should be Eric, but seeing he's been hiding like some pussy for weeks we've been left in charge until the other remaining states debate it further." Bill replied. He then took his sunglasses off, I wondered how he was able to see out of them!

"So where the hell is Eric then? And why hasn't Sookie returned home yet, the Fellowship are gone!" I asked, this was so out of character for my sister, if she ever went away she would always contact me nearly every day to tell me how she was.

"Your guesses are as good as mine. He only leaves messages off his cell phone to the phone in Fangtasia saying that he's still in hiding with Sookie. Nothing more." Bill said, slightly frustrated. He could join the overworked and frustrated men club with Alcide, Hoyt, Sam, Claude and I!

"Can you keep me in touch with that then?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Don't worry about her though, she's still alive, I can hear her in the background when he leaves messages, so that's good." It was nice to see that someone was optimistic.

Another knock at the door. Bill rose his eyebrows. I went to the door. Pam was standing there in a pink vest and grass skirt, complete with a flowery wreath around her neck, a flowery headband and a coconut bra over her vest! I invited her in. She seemed happier about Hawaiian night than Bill was.

She came and sat on the couch next to me.

"Hey my favourite little were-panther, fancy playing some limbo?" Pam asked.

"Maybe a little later... Shit, I forgot to offer you some True Blood!" I said. I ran into the kitchen and warmed up 2 bottles for them, I wasn't used to entertaining vampires so I kept forgetting things like that. I came back in with the bottles for them, they both slurped it away.

"That was much appreciated Jason." Pam said.

"No probs. Sorry to be rude here guys, but why did you come here for?" I asked, I knew when the Pam-Bill double act was about there was usually bad news to follow.

"You didn't tell him William did you?" Pam said with a sigh. And I was right, yet more bad news!

"I was getting there." Bill defended himself.

"Basically, because you've done so much to help the kingdom of Louisiana is repaying its debt, so whenever you need it, the vampires of Louisiana will be able to defend you. We've already got Jake Purifoy on the case about those crazies who've been sending you threats, he was adamant that he did it personally so that he could repay you." Pam replied. Ok, I was pleasantly wrong, that was nice actually. And it was definitely useful.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it." I replied. "So that was all you came for? To tell me that?"

"Yeah, we wanted to see your face when you got it, expecting it to be some shit news and all." Pam replied with a giggle.

"Well, you guys got anything else planned tonight, because I think this calls for a celebration." I replied, I must've been going crazy, but I was enjoying it which was the main thing.

"No we don't. This celebration sounds fun, what is it?"

"Can vampires drink booze?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only if you mix it with True Blood." Pam answered. Those were the famous last words.

I learnt some pretty weird things in those few hours we spent celebrating, such as:

1 Pam was Marilyn Monroe's stunt double.

2. Bill auditioned for The Beatles.

3. That in the recent Fangtasia prduction of Cinderella; Pam played Cinderella, Bill played Prince Charming, Eric played the Fairy Godfather and they drafted in Sam to play the mice.

4. That Pam can drink more than Bill.

5. Bill sings the hits of Frank Sinatra every time he's drunk

6. Bill hasn't drank since 2000 as every time he gets drunk he gets VERY drunk!

By midnight we'd played Poker, Blackjack and Yahtzee. And drank ourselves under the table.

"Hey...look at the time Bill...whats his name here needs his sleep..." Pam said struggling.

"Wha. Wha. The nights still young... I say we head into town and raise some hell, pick up some sluts and party until we drop!" Bill shouted excitedly at the ceiling.

"Now you see why he doesn't drink." Pam said as she lifted Bill into a fireman's lift and stumbled tipsily (more like pissed actually, but still she was coping better than Bill) outside.

I waved them off. They shouted goodbye. Well what Bill said sounded more like groodbile but that was probably just the slurring.

I cleaned the living room a little otherwise Amelia would have an aneurysm. I checked the clock, it was 12:10, she wouldn't be back till 1:30, so I decided to go to bed, I could've stayed up and waited for a bit of action when she got home, but after all this drink I doubted I'd be able to perform properly for her, so I just called it a night and hit the hay.

As I usually do I lay and thought of how my day had been. It had been a very mixed day. I discovered the possible lair of a serial killer but had gotten even closer to Amelia and had some laughs with Bill (something which I never thought I'd be able to say unless it was at his expense) and Pam.

I thought of my sister, and although I'm not religious, I prayed to whoever and whatever was listening that she was safe.


	15. Life Is A Nightmare

**Author's Note: Apologies that I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been ridiculously busy in work, but now it's a quieter period at the moment, so I should be back on track. To make it up I'll post 2 chapters at once.**

* * *

Cold pulsed through me. I can't remember any time since I've been here that I've felt even edged towards being slightly lukewarm. The concrete floor was grazing my feet, if I had the energy to move them I would see that the skin was nearly completely eroded. My stomach roared with hunger. No, change that, starvation. I'm starting to forget what food tastes like. I haven't eaten in weeks; I've had to survive on scraps of raw meat. Needless to say I was vomiting my insides up at first, but now it was getting used to it, the cold dirty bloody flesh of a deer or a raccoon or whatever he threw in for me, that was if he remembered.

I lost all the feeling in my limbs within the first few days, which was a blessing in disguise in a way as my arms were bound over my head to a metal beam on the ceiling. The shed itself was too low for me, so I had to bend my back a bit too fit. Spasms of pain shot intermittently down it.

My eyes stung like killer bees, I don't think I've been to sleep properly yet. My head fuzzed hazily; it wasn't able to work straight. All it could feel was cold, hunger and pain. I still cried for hours of the day and night. First of all I cried for help, then for hunger, then in agony and now most of all I cried to be put out of my misery. The things that he's done to me are so gruesome and horrible that it made me sick at the thought that someone could think of doing them, let alone do them to someone, chained up and helpless, starving and cold, again and again. I'd been burnt, beaten to a pulp, slashed and throttled. And the other stuff he did to me just made my whole body wretch with disgust and ache with pain.

I looked down at my naked torso, filthy and bloody. It was saturated with burns courtesy of cigarettes being stubbed out on my flesh, and deep gashes courtesy razor blades being slashed all the way down my arms.

I could still taste the blood in my mouth from when he yanked out two of my teeth with pliers, and from when he slashed the inside of my mouth open with a razor blade. He'd sprayed window cleaner in my eyes and yanked out clumps of my hair with his bare hands. He did whatever he wanted to me. I would say I was his punch bag, but punch bags just get punched. I wish that was all he did to me. He liked to vary it all the time, but there was one thing he always did. He had spent hours biting deep into my flesh with his teeth, often drawing blood. He loved doing that. I coughed blood onto the icy metal sheeting, my chest was red and raw, I must've been coughing half the contents up. For all I knew I probably had tuberculosis. I knew I had Rickets, I hadn't seen the sun in weeks, my eyes trapped in the remote frozen darkness.

I heard fumbling outside. He was opening the lock. A sharp stabbing pain penetrated my entire body down through my bowels. He came about 4 or 5 times a day to have another go of me. And he was back. My stomach sank, if there was any food inside me I would have vomited. But the little food left in me was now on the floor beneath me in the dried up vomit and excrement. The smell was putrid and foul, like rotting flesh.

He stormed in and greeted me with a fist to my face. I doubled up in agony, barely able to groan weakly, however much pain I was in now my brain wasn't able to muster a scream. It seemed that in my hunger it had eaten itself. And he always wanted screams, he was addicted to them, the torture was getting worse as I got weaker, he was desperate to extract some screams.

He took a knife off his belt and began slicing it down my torso. I tried to howl in agony and flail my numb body, but it was too much of a labour.

"Scream you stupid bastard." He said, digging the knife deeper into my flesh.

I couldn't even reply, my mouth tried to string words together, but my mind was too emaciated to even organise it.

"Not screaming huh? You know what happens when you don't scream."

I awoke screaming and shivering. Sweat gushing all over me. Amelia leaped awake besides me. She knew what was wrong, I had dreamt of it again. She placed one of her arms around my trembling body. I rested my head against her chest and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, clinging for my life. Tears poured from my eyes and onto her arm.

"Honey. It's ok, it's ok. You're safe. It was just a dream, your safe now. He isn't going to hurt you. He's dead remember. Be brave. You're going to make yourself ill." She whispered sweetly into my ear as I hyperventilated. She stroked her soft hand through my messy blond hair. I tried to speak, but my words fizzled into jibberish, I didn't even try and compose myself, I knew that would've made it 10 times worse. "I'm here remember, we promised that we'd always protect each other. I love you Jason, I can't bear to see you like this." She lulled at me as I quivered against her chest.

She wiped the tears off my face with the quilt. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too. Thank you so much, I've never had anyone care for me the way you do, you're too good for me you know that." I stammered exhaustedly, struggling to catch my breath, my eyes starting to dry. My heartbeat was gently slowing down, my shivering becoming less and less extreme.

"Don't speak garbage Jason. You're just the sweetest, gentlest and most caring boy; I didn't even think there were boys like you in fairytales."

"I'm sorry about waking you up though." I've mostly gotten over what Felton did to me, but I still had nightmares about him sometimes. Felton was my ex wife Crystal's half brother/fiancé/cousin/God knows what else, not long after I started dating Crystal he kidnapped me and kept me in his shed for almost a month (it was January by the way, so it was fucking freezing!), he starved me, beat me, tortured me, bit me, burnt me, tormented me and a lot of stuff I didn't even want to think of. Thank god for Sookie, she found me in the end. And needless to say Felton was dead soon afterwards.

But out of all that horror and trauma one good thing emerged, it was his bites that turned me into a were panther.

"Don't be." She replied, as she continued to stroke my hair. I loved her so much that it was unbelievable. We both fell back asleep in each other's embrace.

The shrill buzz of the alarm woke us up at 7am. We both had work early, so we both rolled out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. You know, the same boring stuff we do every morning!

I got the Frosties out of the cupboard and made a bowl for myself and sat at the table. Amelia sat on the kitchen worktop waiting for her toast to be done; she poured some fruit juice juice for herself before passing it to me.

Amelia's latest thing was trying to get me to drink Pomegranate juice with my breakfast; she gave some mumbo jumbo about antioxidants and how the ancient Spartan sorceresses believed that drinking them could make you live forever. You know the usual junk. I drank it, just. It was foul, so sugary tasting; give me orange juice any day.

Amelia's toast was finally ready so she sat next to me at the table; we played the radio, the Bon Temps FM breakfast show, which as usual was shit. I think Bill would be a better DJ than some of these idiots they have on there. I had a shift from 8 till 4 today; Amelia had a shift from 9-6.

Eventually I heard the honking of a horn from out front. Hoyt was there, I kissed Amelia goodbye and ran outside onto the driveway; I hopped in the passenger seat of Hoyt's car.

"You look tired, didn't get much sleep last night did you." Hoyt said, raising his eyebrows as he tapped me on the shoulder. Oh poor Hoyt, getting the completely wrong idea again, I did my best to let him down gently.

"Well, it wasn't that simple. Or fun. But nothing's wrong." I said; the most unspecific answer ever! Thankfully Hoyt left it at that.

We eventually arrived at work today, it wasn't too bad. Hoyt and I as usual talked non-stop as we worked.

"So where do you think your sister is?" Hoyt shouted as we drilled through concrete under the sun.

"Probably living in Venice as a professional assassin." I said, plucking a random exotic place out of the air. "But seriously, this Eric is really pissing me off, he's all cloak and dagger about where he's taken her. To be honest, I'm starting to think he's taken her against his will, and I'm powerless to do anything! If I don't hear anything off her soon, I will seriously tell the press, they'd go crazy, it would wreck Eric's reputation."

"That's bad Jason." Hoyt said, stating the obvious even more than Sam does. "You'd be right to do that, can Pam and Vampire Bill help you out?"

"They've tried, but even they're clueless. He's left them at the wayside too."

"I know it's hard, but you can't do anything right now, so try and focus on stuff you can do until then." Hoyt advised, he just gained a lot of best friend points.

"You're right, but it's hard, she's always in the back of my mind." I replied. After that we moved on the topic to something less depressing.

After the shift was over I invited Hoyt back home for an hour, Amelia and Holly wouldn't be back until then. We sat drinking Diet Coke (not late enough to drink) on my front porch listening to the soccer on the radio when I saw Claude fall off the roof and land flat out into one of the flowerbeds, splattering earth everywhere. Hoyt jumped off his seat, I burst out laughing, and then stopped when I realised that he wasn't moving.

I went closer towards his motionless body and poked it with a stick; he sprung up and snatched the stick off me, laughing.

"Made you scared!" Claude cheered casually as he tapped the earth of his clothes. There was nothing casual about what had just happened!

"Claude, where the hell did you come from and why the fuck did you just fall off the roof?" I asked. He just looked at me, immensely amused.

"Well... It's a long story." He smiled. Well spit it out Claude, it'll be shorter as soon as you get started! "Well... I was getting really suspicious about Sookie, so I tried to teleport to her. I did but there was a bit of trouble." Shit!

"That's crazy! I was talking to Hoyt about Sookie about 30 minutes ago." I replied, stating the coincidence. Claude looked at me with an awkward smile.

"Well...There's no point lying about it. So here it goes." Claude took a massive gulp of air, more for effect than for him actually needing it. "Our grandfather told me that you were talking about it. Because he spies on you sometimes."

"He what!" I shouted.

"Not on private matters. He only does it to check that you're ok."

"Well, that doesnt make it right to spy on someone does it! If I wanted to tell him what I was up to, I would!" I shouted. Not aimed at Claude, but more at Grandpa fairy himself. Wherever he is.

"I'm sorry. I don't agree with it either. But what's important is where's Sookie." Claude replied.

"Fair enough. Fire away." I replied.

Claude basically blabbed on. But cutting a long story short, he found my sister locked in a penthouse suite somewhere in Vegas, he thought. She said that Eric wasn't hurting her. In fact he was being completely overprotective. He was going to let her return to Bon Temps after we stopped the Newlins and the what's her name vampire queen, I forgot it already. But seeing those crazy people were still out there sending those threatening letters and killing people he's refusing to let her return until they're caught. She's desperate to return Claude said, but Eric was having none of it! She told Claude not to teleport to her again because Eric would probably kill him. She also told him to tell me to not go searching for her, because then I'd be in danger. She also apparently told him to tell Pam and Bill about it.

"So that's all she said. Before Eric came and threw you off the balcony?" I asked Claude when he was finished with the story.

"Oh, and she said.." Claude cleared his throat. "'Claude, if you wanna get me outta this, you gotta stop those psychos then maybe Eric will let me leave.'" Claude said, in a voice uncannily similar to Sookie's.

"Thanks for that then Claude. And tell Grandpa fairy to quit stalking me if you can." I said to Claude, expecting him to poof away back to wherever he lives.

"I've got to see Amelia about some magical advice, so can I stay here until she comes back?" Claude asked.

"Oh, of course. Sorry. I didn't mean to get rid of you like that cuz." I apologised. Claude could be overpowering, but he was family (and a good friend) nontheless.

The 3 of us decided to go inside and watch TV for a while. The football kept us occupied until Amelia returned home, looking as gorgeous as ever. She kissed Hoyt and Claude as she entered. And gave me a super kiss!

Hoyt said his goodbyes and left to go back to see Holly. Soon after Claude took Amelia out of the room to ask her something "urgent" apparently. Afterwards he essentially choked me in a hug before teleporting away. Back to wherever he goes! Amelia seemed amused, she stifled a giggle.

"You'll never guess what he asked me." Amelia said, breaking all confidentiality she may or may not have sworn to.

"No I wont, so tell me"

"He asked me if Alcide was single, and if so was he the bi-curious type, and if not, would Claude be able to convert him."

I burst out laughing. Then stopped in disgust and shock. Then started laughing again.

"Serious! Oh, only Claude would say something like that." I said with a grin.

Tonight we were going to the movies, this time it's Amelia's choice; some stupid rom com with Jennifer Aniston, I think she plays this TV anchorwoman who falls in love with her new handsome co host, who turns out to be the Jewish so his family don't think he should marry a non-Jew, so she pretends to be a Jew for the weekend of their wedding (the first time that she's ever met them) and apparent disaster breaks loose, unless they just shown all the funny stuff in the trailer. So basically like every other film Jennifer Aniston has ever been in.

We went to get ready, Amelia went to get her outfit sorted for tonight, I expected by the time that she would get that sorted the night would be over. I went in the shower quickly, and I was proven wrong when Amelia came in their with me. And that made a quick shower; a longer and much more enjoyable experience, not going into any details (Imagine that I just winked).

After we washed down and dried we got dressed and left in my car. We parked the car in the parking lot, and went straight through the lobby armed with the tickets which I bought online earlier, we went into the screening room and sat in the back row, our legs on the empty chairs below us, sipping coke which we smuggled in to avoid paying through the roof for it at the refreshments counter.

I shuddered, remembering the two years of hell I spent working here when I was still in high school. The manager hated me, he used to call me "Simple Stackhouse" without fail, not a shift went by without me dropping something and/or getting abused hurled at me by customers/co-workers. Bearing in mind I gave as good as I got, I used to purposely give people jalapeños with their Nachos if they were rude to me and the manager still thinks that it was "stupid Mexican kids" who covered his car in duct tape, twice.

The showing wasn't that busy, but the Projectionist threatened to kick Amelia and me out if we carried on reading out the opening credits in dramatic voices to each other. We did. To be honest I didn't really pay much attention to the film, it wasn't my humour, I just watched Amelia laughing at it, she has the most beautiful face when she's laughing; her eyes squint a tiny bit, she flashes a little of her bright smile and the shine in her eyes is really enchanting.

After the movie ended we left and drove home.

On the way back in the car, I explained to Amelia the story Claude meeting Sookie earlier.

"I think that we shouldn't rush into things and try and rescue her now, I couldn't bear to lose Sookie you know that. But come on it's Eric, he isn't going to harm her! It's quite the opposite; he's ridiculously overprotective of her. We need to tell Bill and Pam before we can do anything; we aren't savvy with all the vampire politics that we could be breaking." Amelia said.

I hated to say this but I had to agree with her, however much I wanted to see my sis back in Bon Temps, we might be doing more harm than good if we went into wherever Eric was keeping her, guns blazing trying to rescue her. We'd have to tell Bill and Pam ASAP.

But again, another coincidence too unlikely not to be fate occurred. As we pulled up on our driveway, Bill was standing their around the bodies of 4 weres. He was in the middle of killing a fifth as we stepped out of the car; he twisted its neck 180 degrees with his brute strength, the wolf switched back into a corpse, which Bill discarded into the pile.

"Someone sent were assassins after me and you." Bill said.

"Shit!" I shouted to the sky. "Serious, what the hell are you freaks playing at! Can't you just say what you want already! Or do you just wanna see Jason go nuts!" I jumped up and down on the spot, flailing my fists angrily, screaming in frustration. I felt like crying, they just wouldn't leave us alone. It never rained in my life, it didn't even pour, it was a fucking Tsunami!

I began to storm inside.

"There's still weres in there Jason." Bill shouted, his hearing was as good as mine, if not better.

On the way back in the car, I explained to Amelia the story Claude meeting Sookie earlier.

"I know." I slammed the front door shut, threw off my clothes and shifted into my panther form. If I didn't get out all the rage I'd built up for months now I'd have a nervous breakdown.

Almost instantly I was pounced on by a wolf, I grabbed its neck and dug my claws into its jugular, blood poured out; it turned back into a man, who was dead. I dropped him. And focused my attentions on the other wolves in the room about 7 of them. They attacked me at once, within seconds I was on the floor and surrounded, my anger took control, I seemed to be in control of my body, but also feel like I was watching my panther form fight the weres. One by one I grabbed them and bashed them down to the floor until they were dead.

But I grew tired quickly, I stumbled to the floor exhausted, the 3 remaining weres loomed over me, and growled excitedly, but then I heard shots. I turned my heavy head to find Amelia armed with the Benelli shotgun. shells scattered to the floor. She pumped it and fired again. And again. And Again. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter as a whole was a lot darker than most of the rest of the story, but I think it was needed. It gets lighter from now on (for a chapter or two anyway)**


	16. TLC

**Author's Note: So this is the second chapter of the two I've just posted as an apology for being unable to post chapters for a while. (Just a warning because this is probably me but I don't realise this on other Fics when people do the same and end up like "What the hell has going on? I don't remember this!")**

* * *

I woke up under a cloud of painkillers and a throbbing body. Not the best way to start a day I as I built my stiff neck up to turning to check the time I realised that it wasn't day at all, the alarm clock read back 3pm. The worst of the probable sun had already fallen, kids had nearly already finished school and I should be in the middle of a shift right now! I shot up, ignoring the aching that travelled down my back, before realising that it was too strong to ignore and falling back down again.

"Don't move too suddenly yet." A voice resonated through the air. A very sexy voice might I add. I wish that that would've stopped me from screaming like a girl at this disembodied voice that just came from nowhere. On a closer inspection I realised that Amelia was sitting at the end of the bed in baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt- her cleaning gear.

"I hope I didn't frighten you too much sleeping beauty." Amelia joked.

"How have I been asleep for so long." I replied. Still lying down.

"You needed the rest after all that trouble last night." Amelia replied.

In a typical clichéd fashion, her words seemed to start a flashback; last night, our unfortunate encounter with those weres. But I couldn't remember anything more than after I blacked out.

"What happened?" I asked. "And by the way you sure can handle a shotgun."

"I know, Dad taught me." Amelia replied. "Sure came in handy last night. I killed all of those weres who were tearing into you myself, and that was before Bill even came inside!" I wasn't surprised by this at all. Bill was a formidable fighter, but fatally prone to attacks of sheer... Billness! If I ever remember I'm copyrighting that word.

"And then what?"

"Well you were hurt, but not so badly that you needed vampire blood so I gave you some painkillers and rubbed this special cream that Octavia taught me how to make into your skin, it numbs all the pain receptors. Works a treat."Amelia seemed relieved that the cream hadn't accidentally turned me into a goat. "And Bill disposed of all the bodies, I don't know where, but he did."

"What's downstairs like?" I was still too drowsy to speak over 3 words at a time.

"Only thing broken is that CD rack from Wal-Mart, but I already replaced it with a new one. The floors were covered in blood, so I had to go crazy with disinfectant until I was sure that all their DNA was gone. And the front door fell off its hinges, but I fixed it myself."

"You really didn't need to do all that yourself." I had worked up to 9 word sentences.

"Jason, don't try to cushion me in bubble wrap and be an alpha male all the time. I can take care of you sometimes too."

"I'm not ungrateful; I just feel a little uncomfortable with it."

"You're uncomfortable because since you stopped being selfish and become selfless you don't want to have anyone look after you for once." She replied.

I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. I guess she was right.

"I'll take that a yes." She reached across the bed and kissed me gleefully. "Did I mention that I also had time to go scouring all the local real estate websites for properties for sale in the area that suited our requirements, I printed off sheets of them, they're on the kitchen table if you're ever going to get up and look at them."

She slid off the bed and walked out. My body was nearly completely awoken from its induced paralysis so I climbed out of bed and made my way out the door before realising that I was stark naked, and as now wasn't the time to be so, I ran back in to find some clothes.

In times like this I was glad shifters had more rapid healing, my body had no bruises or cuts on it, the only visible marks on me were cuts on my wrists and some bruises on my torso and back from my time held prisoner by Felton, thankfully by now they had faded into an uneven smudge, a comma even, on my life.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a white vest, and went downstairs to see what Amelia was up to. And the house if anything looked cleaner than before the scuffle! I bet Amelia used magic to help her cheat!

I walked into the kitchen and sat opposite Amelia, I expressed my amazement at how well she had cleaned up. She shrugged graciously as if it was nothing. Only in the kitchen did I realise how hungry I actually was, I would've accepted a live stray cat marinated in antifreeze if that was all that was available. Thankfully it wasn't; I had waffles.

Just as I was in between mouthfuls, I remembered, "What about work?"

"I rang your boss up and said you were sick, he swapped your shift to tomorrow night." Amelia replied.

"You've haven't got work later have you?"

"Nope, I'm working tomorrow night as though. Alcide and Kennedy are coming over later by the way."

"That'll be fun." I replied. "Any reason why?" It wasn't that I didn't want them to come over, far from it, Alcide was one of my friends, correction, one of my best friends, and Kennedy was great fun too, but we rarely invited people over, it was usually invite them out, usually to Merlotte's because I don't think anyone in Bon Temps actually knows that there's other places to go to besides there.

"It's a change. And I want to try something out."

"Not a foursome is it?" I joked.

Amelia playfully jabbed me in the arm.

"Good, because I think you'd end up being left out." I just couldn't help myself. I received a further jab in the arm.

"I'm cooking pasta." Amelia said, filling a gap in the conversation that could have fallen into an awkward silence.

"We're all dead tomorrow then."

"Remember who's done absolutely everything today when you've been napping."

"You said to let you take care of yourself sometimes." And people think that Jason Stackhouse isn't sharp.

"Curses to you and your ability to remember what I said." Amelia said, sarcasm written all over it.

"Oh, so you wanna be like that do you?" I asked.

I lifted her up off the chair, put her into a fireman's lift and spun her round in circles. She screamed and wooped and moaned to be put down, but I just charged outside with her, and span around faster.

"Drop me and I'll turn you into a horse and send you to the glue factory." She said faux-threateningly.

I eventually took her words literally and dropped her into the soft grass, before lowering myself into it. I lay an arm down either side of her shoulders, and lowered my lips into hers. We kissed, but she suddenly inverted everything and got me on the floor, arms behind my back in some wrestling move.

"Who's the strong one now?" She chirped, sitting on my back.

I rolled over, taking her with me. In unison we laughed loudly, scaring away the crows. Their blackness absorbing the heavy light of the sun. We play fought in the grass before eventually realising how much time had flown; they were coming in just over an hour, so we went about preparations for tonight.

Most importantly we had to get the ingredients, I got them and was back within 30 minutes, by that time Amelia had already finished the salad and started on the dessert (Tiramisu). By the time we had finished everything we had sufficient time to get comfy and open the first beer. Neither of us like champagne or even wine, too much snobbery around them if you ask me - give me a good beer any day.

They arrived fashionably late, 7:15. Kennedy came in first, wearing a beautiful peach summer dress which made her look gorgeous, carrying a six-pack of beer for us and a bottle of Dr Pepper for Alcide.

"Alcide's parking up now." Kennedy said, before we had a chance to ask where Alcide is.

The 3 of us stood by the front door as Alcide walked up the driveway; suddenly he froze to the spot, just as he was about to climb the steps up to the front porch.

"What the hell! Have I been drinking?" Alcide looked at us, alarmed was an understatement.

"I allow you to enter this house." Amelia said to Alcide, as if he was a vampire. Amazingly it worked, and he unfroze, he sprinted up to us.

"What the hell?" I said.

"That's what I wanted to try out." Amelia said.

"I'm confused." Alcide said.

Amelia filled Kennedy and him in on what happened last night, with the occasional interjection from me. I didn't see where this was going until she said this...

"I took some of the were blood and used it in a protection spell, to prevent any weres from entering this house without our invitation, because at this moment it seems like its weres who want to kill us" I love that Amelia said "at this moment".

"That's cool." Alcide said; what else could we say.

But that didn't leave an awkward halo around things thank God, so we were able to have a fun night, and Amelia's pasta actually tasted really good.

Alcide has improved even more recently; he's far closer to his healthy weight, only about 10 pounds away, and he's generally a lot more at ease with everything. His face is awake and bouncing with health, and he is happy and content with everything in his life. It's a real change from that day we met him those months ago in his office; when he was startlingly underweight, sickly, dirty, exhausted, covered in self inflicted scars and severely depressed.

The night continued to go well, until into the early hours. By then Kennedy had had one too many and Alcide (who vigilantly didn't touch a drop of alcohol) after hugging us goodbye, took her by the hand and led her into the car.

"Love you all!" Kennedy shouted to us from the car as Alcide drove off.

"She's so funny when she's drunk." Amelia said as we washed dishes.

"Do you want kids?" I asked, as if it was out of nowhere, but I had been pondering it over in my mind for days.

"I would wanna wait a while, but I'd love to have some if you want to."

"I love kids I really do, so much so that I didn't want to be a Dad because I thought I wouldn't be good enough, so I thought that it would be cruel to have kids, but now I really don't know. I don't want any straight away, I know that much, it's just like since you I've seen everything differently." I meant all what I was saying, I wasn't one for showing my feelings, but like I said, I'm seeing everything differently now.

"We'll live in a big house like this, with twins, I only want to go through childbirth once you know. And a boy and a girl because then its the best of both worlds, I can dress her up all lovely like some princess and play with his cars and dinosaur toys with him."

"And I'll take him fishing every Sunday, and spend hours running around the garden giving her piggyback rides."

"And when they're in their teens she'll try and rebel and be a bit of a rock chick whore and go out with some loser who treats her awfully, and he'll make her do stuff that she hates, she'll experiment with drugs and what not, just like I did. It'll break your heart because you're so overprotective of her, and that night he beats her senseless you'll go crazy and hunt him down. And she'll argue with me all the time about how I don't understand her, but finally when she snaps and realises how much of a jerk that loser of hers is, she'll come back to me saying about how wrong she was, and we'll be best friends."

"And he'll be a bit more of a geek than most of the other kids, and a lot smarter; so he'll try and act cool by drinking underage under the bleachers when he should be in Math, and fight anyone who says anything slightly unpleasant to him, just like I did. But then I'll sit him down and tell him not to make the same mistakes that I did when I was in school, and we'll become very close. His first girlfriend will be a stunner, but an absolute obsessive psycho who'll drive you insane because she's breaking our boy's heart, and after her he'll have a gay fling with his lab partner, which being supportive parents we wouldn't disown him for, but then realise that it's not for him and end up with the cute girl next door who's always had a crush on him."

Somehow this life seemed like paradise to me, I just wanted to live it like some theme park ride, Amelia look just as eager.

"As for us; I'll finally get to use my Philosophy degree by lecturing, and dabbling a little with magic for some extra cash when it suits me, maybe to pay for an extra vacation; abroad obviously. You'll be a big boss of the states Highway office." Amelia added. I never knew she had a philosophy degree! "And when we're old we'll move to Florida to be with all the other middle class couples. And then we'll live out all our last days."

But within seconds we were too preoccupied kissing to care about our last days. I swooped my arms under her and carried her into the bedroom. I'll leave the rest for you to work out; but to give you a hint, it was fucking amazing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed these chapters. Next one I promise will be on in a few days (and I mean it this time).**


	17. Inconvenient Truths

I drifted awake by 10am the next morning. Amelia was still asleep, her head resting against my bare chest. I carefully moved her head off me and crept out of bed to try, I stepped into the shower within minutes, the cold splash of the water gave me the kick to wake up. After that I dried, put on a bathrobe and went into the living room, I turned on the TV, before realising that weekday TV at this time is shit so I turned it off.

I made myself some toast and scrambled eggs (Gran taught me to make them when I was 12) for myself, leaving some extra eggs out for when Amelia came down. I poured myself a glass of milk, then decided to drink the rest of the carton anyway! I have considered buying a cow, I drink so much milk that I'm surprised I can't produce my own! In a usual day I can drink about 2 pints if I have the time. Sookie drinks orange juice instead, which I should try and make more of an effort to drink seeing as she never gets sick and I always seem to catch absolutely everything under the sun! I'll probably catch Smallpox soon enough, and that's extinct!

A knock at the door. I got up and answered it- a Fed-Ex man with a huge crate addressed to Amelia. I signed for it and left it in the hallway, it came from New Orleans , that's what the stamp said, she'd already had her Dad take all her clothes and belongings to here, so I was clueless to what it was. Oh man!

Speaking of her Dad, he was coming over in a fortnight so that Amelia could introduce him to me, she told me that she'd never introduced her father to any of her boyfriends ever. So that was a sign of how serious we were. I was dreading it seriously, Sookie said he was nice. But what if he thinks I'm not good enough for her and acts like the father in-law off "Meet The Parents" to me. What if he just dismissed me as a thin, sly dealing, stupid, pick-up driving piece of country trash who isn't good enough for his princess. I knew Amelia would kick his ass if he said that to my face, but still, I wanted things to run smoothly.

My worrying was stalled when Rihanna came on MTV. Oh, god was she hot! Chris Brown needs to be shot for hitting her! She could shake that ass of hers. I was so glad Amelia wasn't here right now, otherwise I'd have to cross my legs in case of emergency. I felt a little guilty for thinking this straight afterwards, then I remember that when we saw "The Bounty Hunter" the other night she spent the whole time ogling Gerard Butler, and I would rather die than even think of actually cheating on her, so this was ok.

I then decided to check my Supebook account which I had finally set up a few weeks back, I was getting the hang of it, and getting frighteningly addicted to it. I checked the news feed as soon as I got on, a few things stuck in my head;

_"Pam Ravencroft just auditioned for a part in "Sister Act:The Musical" and didn't get a call back. Oh well, there's still Fangtasia and whatever else I've got to do seeing as Eric has bummed off!"_ That was something I didn't see coming.

_"Bill Compton is in his coffin in the old Compton house"_ Talk about advertising yourself as bait!

_"Sam Merlotte likes Taylor Swift_" Now that was definitely something I didn't see coming.

_"Alcide Herveaux has been dragged against his will around shopping malls... yet again :( "_ It was nice to see I wasn't the only one who was dragged along shopping with their other half.

_"Barry Bellboy is single"_ That was actually something I did see coming.

I could hear the gentle footsteps of Amelia as she trod down out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Typical of her! Always thinking of food first. Not that I blame her. She came into the living room wearing an over sized T-shirt with a bowl of Frosties and 2 glasses of pomegranate juice, 1 each. Ewww, I thought she'd forget today, yes she was still making me drink it. The things I do for love. I shot it down me like Tequila, just so that it was over with. Amelia had classic bed hair, which made her so sexy it was hard to restrain myself from trying to pounce her to the couch.

"Nice hair." I said.

"Your fault." She replied. Pouting playfully at me.

"You weren't complaining last night."

"How do you know I wasn't faking."

"We're so close, you and I, that we have a telepathetic bond. And why would you need to with Jason the love God anyway?"

"You mean telepathic."

"I was joking." I was going to now pretend that I said it wrong on purpose. She winked at me, then gave me a kiss.

After she'd finished breakfast she had a shower when I washed the dishes, then we both got dressed and headed out. We were going to go and see some houses in the area with a real estate agent. We got in the car and drove to the first property, as it has been since before I can remember it's a stupidly hot day, so I'm wearing shorts and a vest, my trusty trucker cap on my head, Amelia is wearing a mini skirt with a floral print and a thin sleeveless blouse, I think it's cotton.

The real estate agent was a slimy bastard, as are most (apologies to any nice estate agents). He had the wannabe Yuppie greased back hair, the cheap suit, spray tan, and irritatingly white teeth. I tend not to hate people because of their appearance, but as soon as I caught him checking out Amelia's ass as she opened the door to possible house number 1,I had a justifiable reason for hating him.

Possible house number 1. Pros: Cheap and close to the center of town. Cons: If Amelia and I were in the same room at the same time we'd be crushed to death, this house is the size of a postage stamp's weedy little cousin! So this was a no no.

Possible house number 2. Pros: Nice interior and a big garden. Cons: In the middle of nowhere. That was also a no.

Possible house number 3. Pros: Compact and easy to clean, and surrounded by neighbors. Cons: It's a trailer. That's all I'm saying! Another no.

The other 5 properties we viewed were all hopeless! If they had one thing we needed, it didn't have the other things, and if it had all the things we needed it probably had a man eating alligator who'd set up home in the bathroom!

The real estate agent shook my hand, thanking us for taking our time to see these properties. He then hugged Amelia for a little too long, ok maybe more than just a little, he only stopped when Amelia pushed him away! After that fruitless house hunting we were both a bit down, we were in the need of some booze and fried food. So we drove to Merlottes for lunch.

On shift right now were Holly, Danielle and Kennedy. Sam as usual was behind the bar. We sat at a cosy little table by the window, and ordered some beer sharpish. Holly served us, she invited Amelia to join her coven this Sunday night for some ritual or something, Amelia said she'd love to go. Holly then smiled at me and suggested that Hoyt and I go somewhere at the same time, I said it was a great idea. Then she was called back to work, almost skipping away. Good old loveable Hoyt, he was able to turn that shy, gloomy goth into the perky girl next door, and in return she had made him more confident and assertive. Love can do wonders, they were an example of that, as were Kennedy and Alcide, and in fact so were Amelia and I! All we needed now was to get someone for Sam.

We received are food at an efficient speed; I had a cheeseburger and fries, Amelia had a pizza. I wanted to order some more beers but Amelia wouldn't let me, she reminded me that we both had work later. Fair enough I suppose, and at this rate I'd be fast becoming an alcoholic anyway.

By the time we got back it was time we had to get ready for work, so we both changed and left in our seperate cars.

Work was work. Not good, or not bad. Not fun, but not boring either. I checked my watch as I walked through the door, it was only 10pm, but I was exhausted, so I left the porch light on for Amelia, who wouldn't be home for a few more hours, I then undressed and got to sleep.

Unfortunately I was woken by my cell phone ringing by the side of the bed. If it was some stupid telemarketing thing again I would scream so loud that it would break all the glass in the house. It wasn't, it was actually Sam. Oh, he would die a peasents death if it wasn't something really important!

"Hey Jason. Did I wake you." He asked. I moaned unintelligibly as I came around from my deep sleep.

"Yeah." I replied. "What for?"

"I'll be over now it's urgent. Amelia's fine though" He hung up.

I face-palmed myself , if this was another bombshell like "Your Gran is still alive, she was locked under the store room for these years, she wasn't stabbed by your former buddy!" Then again, that would have been brilliant news. I cried a little, I remembered how much I missed her. Every time I cried over her, or my parents, or Crystal, it seemed to feel a little less depressing when I was finished, but then boom! Next time I'd cry I'd feel just as depressed as I was before. And they say letting it out made it feel better. I still hadn't cried in public, ever, and only Amelia has ever saw me do it.

I feel pressured in such a alpha-male town to suppress all my emotions and act tough, and I did for all of my teens up until after Crystal. But that made me even more depressed. And then I got more depressed because I felt a failure for being depressed. Which made me think, fuck it! I can cry if I want. I can get mad if I want. But only if no one else saw me. My sister has always been concerned about me though, deep down I think we both know that I'm actually more sensitive than she is, I just try not to show it. That's what the whole tough guy/man whore act was for, so that people didn't realise how unhappy I was and how insecure I was in myself.

I admire her so much for not giving a damn about hiding how she feels, I wish I could be more like her to be honest. And I might act all protective of my little sister, but I think she knows that I know that it's only so that she can help me. That's why I couldn't bare losing her, besides Amelia, she is the only person I can shove out all the repressed emotions to. And besides that she's my sister, and I absolutely love her, and she's the only close family I got left, so I would rather die than lose her.

As soon as I was sure I had cried enough, I got up and got dressed and went into the living room to wait for Sam to arrive. If he didn't have something good to say, I might not be responsible for my actions otherwise.

He knocked the door, I answered it and invited him in. I check my watch again, it was just past midnight, I had only been asleep for just over an hour!

"I came as soon as I could, the girls don't know I'm here though, I snuck out. Amelia wont be back for about an hour but lets cut to the chase." Sam said, I invited him to sit down.

"Good news, or bad news?" I asked, assuming that as usual, it would be bad news.

"Bit of both. Don't tell Amelia about it though. Basically I heard some news from some reliable sources in the were world that Jannalyn.." He took a dramatic pause to take a breath, followed by sigh. Shit! The tension is killing me! "Jannalyn is the one who put a price on your head, and your sisters, and Pam, Bill, Eric, Alcide, Kennedy, Amelia. The lot of us!" He added. This definitely not good news whatsoever!

"Why?" Was all I could muster as a reply, but the main shock of it still hadn't set in on me yet, unfortunately.

"We think she has ties to Sandra Pelt. Don't you think it's strange that she burst onto the scene less than a month after Sookie and that Quinn guy she was dating at the time met Sandra Pelt."

"What do we know about Jannalyn's past?"

"Nothing, and I dated her! No one knows what she did before, or even knew of her before she joined the pack that formerly belonged to Alcide."

"So did she date you to get close to all of us?" I asked.

"Probably, she did always have a funny interest in you and Sookie, as well as the 3 vampire amigos." Sam said, reffering to Bill, Eric and Pam.

"I can get why Sookie, Alcide and Eric because obviously they all contributed to Debbie's death although that bitch did deserve it, and as for Pam and Bill they knew it all, and hadn't done anything about it, but why the hell me and Amelia?" I asked, my legs shook.

"I haven't worked that out yet."

Silence. My heart was sinking through into my stomach, I felt physically sick in fear, vomit danced around the tip of my tongue, but didn't come out.

"We can't tell Amelia this, I've got to tell Pam and Bill, and I should tell Alcide, but I can't tell Amelia, she'll want to help out, and I've put her in far too much danger as it is." I said. Sam nodded. "Where is Jannalyn now?"

"Right now she's in Baton Rouge, and she's tired of hiring weres to try and kill you because they all end up dead, so she's taking a break to think of a different approach." Sam replied, I was getting a little annoyed that he knew all of this, and yet all the vamps that Pam and Bill apparently on the case had found el zilcho.

"So what now? Just sit around and wait a bit." I didn't know how to take any of this.

"Not necessarily, I just think that as there's no immediate danger it's best we talk further when we've let it all sink in."

He left soon afterwards, hugging me as he walked out of the door, leaving me alone. I hadn't felt this vulnerable in such a long time. I was trembling, my hands shaking, swallowing like crazy. I got back into bed and closed my eyes, Jannalyn was after us, and I didn't know why. I squeezed the blanket tightly and cried silently. When Amelia came in I pretended I was asleep.

I continued to cry, thankfully it wasn't loud enough for Amelia to realise. She got into bed quietly, thinking I was asleep, and soon enough was fast asleep.I was still awake. And was for hours on end. Clutching the blankets, the blood pumping strongly through my wrists. Eventually I tired myself out crying, but was still unable to sleep, no matter how much I wanted to. I just stared into blackness, hoping nothing would stare back. Now that the invisible evil had a face I was seeing it everywhere.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is diverging a lot from Dead Reckoning in some respects, but that's because I wrote this story before it was released, so sorry about that. Anyway, next chapter should be up pretty soon again, only about 3 or 4 left now. Hope you guys enjoy the ending.**

**:)**


	18. Daddy's Little Girl

Sam dropped the Jannalyn bombshell (which I referred to as the JAY-B to try and to try and make it seem less terrifying) exactly 2 weeks ago, and what a shit 2 weeks they've been. I lay on the back porch, under a cool blanket of shade, but the sweat was still pouring off me. Bon Temps was in fact in the middle of a heat wave, and I was suffering. I've probably drank about 2 litres of water every 3 hours this past week, and more so when I'm working outside!

The heat was a damp, humid heat, a sticky sheet in the air as palpable as the heat itself. But just because it was sticky, it was also ridiculously dangerous; I had learnt this first hand. Being the dumbass that I am I decided to not wear a shirt to work, and not wear sun block. Fatal mistake! I was out in the midday sun for 6 hours. I was well and truly barbecued, my back has only stopped stinging a few days ago. Hence why now I was taking precautions, I was only wearing my Hawaiian shorts (the most sensible thing in heat this intense) but I smothered myself in the highest factor sun block I could find.

Amelia was in work; the lunch shift. I had a night shift last night, it was only by about a few degrees hotter than during the day, but it was still better I guess. Hoyt moaned all 7 hours of the way through, he hates the heat even more than I do, which was pretty difficult.

I was listening to my I-Pod on full volume, right now I didn't give a shit about deafness, I just wanted to drown out all my other thoughts. As each song changed my ears got sorer, but I got closer to actually getting the JAY-B out of my head for a moment.

Amelia and I hadn't been the best of friends recently, to say the least. Every day it gets harder to keep the JAY-B secret, and every day it like someone's wedging us further apart with a crowbar. But it's to keep her safe, if she found out she'd want to help, and that'll put her in danger. And my world would just splinter apart if she died because of it. I dreaded to think what would happen, but still at night when I should be sleeping I find myself thinking about it. I loved her, her presence around me just made me feel new sensations, her touch made my heart fat with sun. I would rather die myself than let her die for me.

But this still hadn't stopped us from arguing like a couple of rednecks off the Jerry Springer Show! We were both at edges, sharp points swinging in a pendulum, clashing together, neither winning, neither losing, neither happy. Both upset. And both going nowhere. They say the best relationships go through rocky paths, and this was one, and I hoped that we could get out of it. I'm so edgy about keeping this secret, that we seem to argue over minor stuff like it's the end of the world (which if it's 2012 I will seriously KTFO. I haven't even reached thirty, let alone achieve my lifelong dream of bungee jumping the Grand Canyon).

So we're are barely talking like a couple should; more like temporary roommates who hate each other's guts so much that our anger ignites if we're in a 10m range of each other. So needless to say, the bedroom hasn't been too wonderful either. The sunburn didn't help; I was in so much agony that Amelia couldn't even touch me without me screaming like some seal being tortured, so she made me sleep in the other room until that was better. And besides that (I hate to admit this even to myself) every time we've actually tried to make love I hadn't lasted over 3 minutes. Very dire indeed.

This hadn't happened to me before, so I was very embarrassed. I know they say it happens to every man at some point, but whenever people said that on TV I used to sigh with relief and go to myself "Thank God that point hasn't found me." Unfortunately now this point must've finally got glasses. Amelia was patient, she said stuff like "It's probably the heat", she'd blame it on anything else to try and make me feel like it wasn't my fault that I couldn't keep my load in long enough. But I knew that it pissed her off, seeing as we were at loggerheads for most of the time anyway, and it definitely seemed like the longer she went without an orgasm the more angry she got with me about anything. Which definitely wasn't a coincidence.

Her Dad was coming for dinner tonight. Because I knew how we'd be otherwise be stressed, and therefore be down each other's throats even more than usual, I cleaned the house earlier, and she'd started to clean it before work, and had already started the preparations for dinner!

Because of this I had some serious down time. I got up off my back to get some more water from the kitchen, I looked at myself in the reflection of the window , my back was branded with the marks of the wooden tiles from where I was lying, I laughed out loud. I had to appreciate things like this, they keep you sane. I took a jug and filled it up at the sink, and chugged it down as if it was saccharine sweet. A good bit of it spilt down my front, but I didn't care.

I then went back out to the porch and sat cross-legged on a wicker chair, looking out to the garden, I would've said it was beautiful, but in this weather even the wildlife was lethargic, the birds didn't sing, I didn't see any rabbits, squirrels, cats, dogs or armadillos (my favourite animal) scuttle past or even hear any coyote howl in the distance. And it was the wildlife that made Bon Temps come alive. When I was really young and none of my friends could play with me, I just used to go wander off pretending I was on a safari. My parents didn't know, nor Gran because they would've killed me if they knew, if a coyote or cougar didn't first that was.

I really fancied to talk to someone but I didn't know what to do. So I tried something out.

"Claude! Claude! Claude! Claude!" I shouted to the sky.

Nothing. I guess it didn't work.

"No need to shout." Claude replied. So it did work. That was so awesome! I had thought it was creepy that Claude could sometimes watch what I was doing, but it sure came in handy now. "Nothing's wrong is it?" Claude asked.

"No, I just wanted a talk."

"In future can you say "Claude, nothing's wrong but I want to talk" because I was scared then."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking." I answered.

"No probs...Oh and by the way, have you been working out?" He asked me, an impressed smile curving up one corner of his mouth. I knew he was gay, but as he's my cousin and soberingly open I knew that he wasn't coming on to me. I looked at my body again and tensed, not bad I thought. I did look after myself, but I eat what I want and don't live in the gym, so I'm pretty pleased with what I've got; I'm don't have a weightlifter body, so I'm leanish but I've still got some muscle. I don't have a six-pack of any means, but no beer belly. Not yet anyway, at this rate and age I'm pretty sure it's coming, but until then!

"Thanks." I replied. "Want some water?"

"No thanks, fairies are hardier than we look."

"Why are you covered in paint?" I asked, he was wearing a vest and shorts; covered in paint.

"I was painting the club when you called. But I've got plenty of time to finish, so is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I explained to him about the JAY-B. And how keeping it secret from Amelia was causing me to go insane, and in turn Amelia. "What was the last thing you did together? When was the last time you... you know.."

"Claude, she's sleeping in the bedroom upstairs for crying out loud!" I didn't appreciate Claude asking questions like this, but then again I did call him here to talk to me.

"Oh." Claude tried to think of something else to say. "When was the last thing you said nicely to each other?"

I had to think a while back for this.

"Pass the ketchup." I said. "And that was about 5 days ago. Claude, we avoid staying in the same room as each other, she's spent tons of time making potions and shit in the kitchen, not telling me anything about them." Turns out that crate that Fed-Ex guy delivered was sent from Octavia, it was full of all of Amelia's magical equipment.

"So any news on Jannalyn?" Claude said the J-word. Actually, fuck this JAY-B garbage! I'd have to say her name sooner or later!

"She's in hiding at the moment. Alcide and Sam are on the look out for when she re-emerges so that we can strike when the iron is hot. I told Pam and Bill, they said they'll help out when the time comes. And they've finally gotten in contact with Eric, but he still refuses to return with Sookie until Jannalyn and Sandra Pelt are out of the way."

"So Jannalyn is working for Sandra Pelt. So when you get Jannalyn, you're going to use her to catch Sandra."

"Who says Jannalyn's going to live long enough." I replied. A terrified silence. I was actually terrified at what I said more than Claude, it was ridiculously callous, and I felt disgusted, but for the past few months that bitch has screwed with my head so many times that I'm surprised I'm not in a straight jacket by now.

"What about those bones you found in that cave?"

"Well... Sam thought that there was a familiar scent in their, as soon as I told him about Jannalyn, it clicked. She's the one killing all those people too! Alcide has tried to contact the pack about it, but since they've ostracised him he can't even get any of them to listen!"

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place." Claude replied. I nodded in agreement, yet again, it seemed to all be up to me - a paranoid, accident prone, wannabe hero and washed up small town golden boy with courage and cowardice in equal measure.

We descended into idle chatter, which was nice, but nothing really to report back on, except that Claude was scouted for Chanel's new ad, and he was auditioning in a few weeks time.

"Now if you ever need me, just call me." Claude's final words were, before vanishing. I wonder if my fairy blood meant that I could do that with enough practice.

I stayed outside, staring into the motionless perimeter of trees, sunlight shooting through them. Life wasn't always bad, and even when it was I like now I could still appreciate the little things in life, and that's something I guess.

Amelia came back from work around 4pm, with two shopping bags in each arm, fulled to the brim with more stuff for tonight, was she expecting the entire US army to come round or something.

"Dad will be here soon! Come on help me get ready!" Amelia was frantic, she didn't seem angry at me yet, which was a shock. But then again, franticness could easily curdle into anger if one of us inadvertently said something disagreeable. I helped her unpack the shopping, packing away anything which was needed at this moment. "Please put some clothes on as well! You can't get away with the whole surfer boy look if you don't have abs of steel." She added. That was enough coal in the fire, perhaps she didn't mean it nasty, but that set us off.

"Coming from the girl with an ass so big I'm surprised it doesn't have its own orbit!" I bit back. Her ass wasn't that big, it was perfect, but still I knew that it would piss her off. Similarly she had always said my body was gorgeous (her word not mine), but we both just wanted to hurt the other as much as they had hurt us.

And so we started hurtling insults at each other, and when that was over (a tie, as usual) we entered what I called the "No Man's Time", the hour or so after a barmy when no one talks, we finally made a temporary truce for the rest of the night when Amelia's dad came over. And I did follow Amelia's advice and put some clothes on; I was now wearing a red muscle t-shirt and khaki shorts, Amelia was wearing a thin, white, strapless summer dress.

He wasn't a tall man in particular, I was a good few inches taller than him, but something about his presence seemed giant, he gave off what seemed like an almost corporate aura at first, but that layer melted as soon as we spoke. He adored Amelia greatly, he loved her and obviously she had spoken good about me, because he loved me and kept on calling me son and tapping my back and joking with me as if we were best friends, which I thought was great. I had barely known the man a few hours when he said he'd love me as a son in-law, which I took as a compliment.

"Dad, don't be embarassing. You're going to scare him away!" Amelia said.

"Oh I won't do that sugarpie. Jason's my boy aren't you." Her Dad put his arm around me again, he didn't care for personal space, which wasn't much of a problem as I knew how unlikely it was that he was coming on to me, and also because I was so relieved that he liked me.

"Of course Mr Carmichael." I replied, so many times already I almost called him "Mr Broadway", I wondered why Amelia wasn't a Carmichael, she hadn't explained it to me yet, maybe she kept her mother's maiden name. I'd have to remember to ask her that if we ever actually talked civilly again.

"Oh don't call me that! Your like family already, call me whatever you want, but if you can't think of anything better, how about Copley." He replied. I decided on calling him Copley.

I had to say that there was nothing repellent in the slightest about Amelia's Dad... oops I mean Copley. He's rich, but not a snob, he's a real down to earth hardworking type. The type I had time for. Especially since I he didn't look down on me because of my job, amazingly he had been a road worker before starting up his business empire.

"You know son, I haven't ever seen Amelia as happy when she talks about anyone like she does when she tells me about you." Copley said to me as soon as Amelia excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Really?" I asked. Copley nodded. "I love her too. And I don't mean that lightly, I really do." I wasn't lying, admitted we were through a rough patch, I loved her and she loved me. And I was confident that we could work this out.

"Take care of her for me."

"Of course I will."

"Then again, she never liked being anything but independent, if anything she'll look after you. Oh my Amelia's one of a kind"

"I'll say that again." I smiled.

Amelia came back in, and our conversation about her was over for now. The remainder of the night was equally pleasant, eventually Copley said his goodbyes; a handshake that somehow merged into a hug for me, and a huge kiss for Amelia, he then whispered something into her ear. He waved goodbye as he got into his chauffeured car and drove off.

Amelia and I hovered around the living room for a while.

"Jason, I've been a bitch to you recently, I'm really sorry." Amelia said, it was unlikely her to fully instigate an apology, all the times I tried to apologise so far she'd wanted none of it.

"I've been just as much of a jerk myself. Don't be sorry. It's the past. But I'm sorry too." I replied. Amelia smiled at me.

I began to make my way up the stairs to the upstairs bedroom. But Amelia held onto my hand.

"Don't go up there." She said, holding the figurative olive branch. Never got what the olive branch has got to do with making piece, Bill would probably know pointless crap like that, I'd add that to the ever endless mental list of things to ask someone.

We both went into our bedroom, I undressed and climbed in first. Amelia took more time as she had to wipe off her makeup etc. You know the typical girls stuff.

She then got in. She wrapped her delicate arms around me, she complimented me on how broad I was, which was better than an insult. I wasn't big headed or arrogant, but still, like any human being, I did like a compliment now and then.

"Do you wanna know what Dad whispered to me?" Amelia said, her voice gentle and subdued.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that I was crazy if I didn't love you." She smiled at me, without words we told each other that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

We lay there, we didn't have sex. We just lay there, somehow it felt just as lovely just to be with her again, her coolness radiated by my shifter warmth, she clasped her hand tightly into mine, and I did the same, we didn't want to let go. Her head pressed into my shoulder blades, I turned over onto my back, Amelia then rested on my chest, I loved it when she did that, she was resting against my heart, she owned it. For now at least, although Jannalyn was after us, I could rest easy with Amelia by my side.


	19. The Plan

In 12 hours time, the current status quo would be cleaned with blood, agony and shrieking. Everything that led up to now would have climaxed; everything that had happened since that night months ago, when I was off my face after drinking with Sam and got battered by those attackers.

As I sat by the phone in the living room, waiting for that call, I thought back over all that had happened, and more importantly all those involved.

I can't believe that I was hitting on Kennedy a few months back; I had grown closer to her, but in a platonic way. She'd been through so much shit; battered girlfriend, jail life and the prejudice she received from some of the town bigots, but she was happy, she had Alcide; months ago Alcide was an emaciated, self-harming alcoholic, battling grief and clinical depression with no friends or a place that he could call home, a mockery of his former self. But like stitches to an open wound, love had re-imagined him as a happy, healthy, sober man who girls one again swooned over, but Kennedy was the only one for him. They deserved each other.

Cousin Claude; I had hated him before, he had an ego only matched by his attention seeking, but since Claudine died he's changed. He's not at all what I imagined now, he's much more, a loyal friend through choice, not just blood.

My vampire buddies, the dynamic duo; Pam and Bill. Bill was still the bumbling idiot who was about as tedious as golf. But I loved him for it, he was calm during a crisis, which came in useful all the times I was hysterical, and I had to admit he did look out for me, and if he's drunk he's so funny it makes my stomach numb, so laugh all you want, I like Bill Compton. And Pam; her humour isn't exactly tactful, but neither is anything else about her, she's just a complete pastel explosion of life wherever she is, and she doesn't take any prisoners.

Mr Merlotte himself was another person I could now call friend. He's a lone wolf (forgive the pun), and ignoring his collection of checked shirts that's large enough to sink a cruise liner, he's actually a cool guy. And although I do lend his Led Zeppelin CDs and forget to return them for months, I know he appreciates our friendship. I just wished now that he found someone, internet dating didn't work, the women who replied were all like werewolf versions of fang bangers, I wonder if they're called "fur bangers"? I knew that if Sookie ever returned, which I prayed (not to God, I still think he's an overrated pile of garbage to be honest, but to whatever was listening) for, I was going to make her go on a date with Sam, so much nicer and straightforward than Eric, so he isn't the bad boy and isn't as powerful, but who gives a fuck about that Sookie! Eric's locked you in a hotel suite for months on end for crying out loud!

And there was Amelia, the most important person in my life. Even thinking of her caused my heart to beat so energetically that I could feel the blood move around. My mind was dizzy and gleeful when I heard her voice. The smell of her perfume made me think of goddesses singing softly in paradise. And when she kissed me I lost myself in the twinkling green of her eyes, my whole body goes soft like jelly (with an obvious exception).

My distant musings were halted by a knock at the door. It was Alcide and Kennedy. They came into the living room, we needed to talk urgently! Just as soon as Amelia get her ass in here! I shouted for her, she shouted back saying that she would be down in 2 minutes, it took her 12 minutes! She was mixing potions and God knows what else! But at least then we could get down to business.

"When did you find out?" Kennedy asked me.

"Bill and Pam found out late last night, they sent us an answer phone message which we didn't hear until we got up." I replied. "Jannalyn is behind it all. She was the one sending the death threats to us, and she is striking us tonight, she isn't holding back any prisoners, she's sending all of her pack after the lot of us. She's out for blood. But we have the upper hand because she doesn't know that we know."

"Oh yeah, the death threats." Kennedy replied, looking at Alcide, emphasising every word. Oh yeah! I forgot, he tried to keep that secret from her, obviously she found out.

"What's the plan again?" Alcide asked; at times he had a terrible attention span.

"Basically there's strength in numbers, so if we're all together there's less chance of her actually killing any of us." I replied, Alcide nodded in agreement. "When are they coming?" Kennedy asked.

"They're not going to strike yet, they'll wait until dusk, and then try and kill Pam and Bill because that's when they're vulnerable, but they don't know that their coffins are currently under the floor in the spare room, so Jannalyn's goons will waste time searching for them. Then apparently they're going to wait until some hour in the stupidly early morning to attack us, thinking that we'll be off guard. But we won't be." I replied. I left it at that for now; I didn't want to overload them with everything yet.

We further discussed matters; In addition to the four of us, we also had Pam, Bill and whichever other vampires they call for to support us, which would really even the playing field. Sam is fighting our cause because he was another of Jannalyn's targets, and because he would come in pretty handy, my sister told me before that he might not look it, but he's good in a fight.

Kennedy took the Benelli shotgun for herself because the rest of us were witches, vampires or shifters, leaving her relatively weak.

We then went into the kitchen to get water and talk further; Amelia sitting on the worktop, Alcide on the floor with his back against the wall, Kennedy sitting on a chair she pulled out from the dining room and me leaning against the fridge.

"Won't the barrier that stopped me getting in stop them? I mean they're weres and all." Alcide said.

"It should do. And that'll give us an advantage; they won't be able to get in, which should mean that the vamps can sort most, if not all of it out themselves. But we'd best be prepared just in case." Amelia replied.

"So you're sure it's been weres who've been at this all along? Besides those few attacks by the fellowship obviously." Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, ever since Jason was attacked that night." Amelia said. Something came to me that very second which none of us had thought of before.

"Does that reconstruction spell pick up weres in animal form?" I asked Amelia. She shook her head, before realising what I was getting at. That was why those attackers seemed to vanish in those bushes when we saw that magical reconstruction, they must have shifted into wolves and ran off! We overlooked that for so long.

The afternoon became the evening. We didn't do a lot in that time besides talk. It was unusual, it was so close that none of us were nervous, as if we just wanted it over and done with, we didn't talk about anything important, but at the same time it wasn't idle chatter. Sam came around about 6:30. Thursday's were slow nights, so he left Holly and Danielle in charge, also drafting in Terry Bellefleur to cover for him. The talking continued, and soon after the sun had fully gone down Pam and Bill arrived. They said that they had other vampires (including my buddy Jake Purifoy) scouting the area, which was comforting. I warmed them both some True Bloods.

We all waited inside. And waited. And would I surprise you to say we waited some more! If life was a movie, this definitely wouldn't be an action movie; some stupid part of me actually wanted some epic final battle like something out of Lord of the Rings. I sighed with relief when I decided to myself that it probably wouldn't end that way. Hopefully.

I checked my watch, it was just past midnight. Sam yawned loudly. Which as usual caused us all to start doing it, except Pam and Bill; I wondered if vampires ever yawned close to dawn? I had to stop thinking such random junk; then again it kept my mind off what was probably going to happen.

"I think I'm going to have a nap for a few hours" Kennedy said in the middle of a yawn. "If I don't, Jannalyn will just walk over my sleeping body and kick all your asses" She tried to make light of the situation, which I admired her for.

"I think I'll join you." Alcide said. We all agreed.

Claude took the upstairs guest room. Sam napped on the couch, Alcide and Kennedy took the downstairs guest room and Amelia and I went into our room, obviously Bill and Pam stood up, I think they planned to play Cluedo throughout the night until our lovely visitors were going to pop in.

Amelia and I lay on top of the bed, fully clothed. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a schizophrenic sleep; part relaxed, part alert. I didn't dream, I felt as though my mind had left my skull and was watching me sleep.

I awoke. My mouth arid. My hair sprouting out in all directions. Thankfully I didn't have that deep a sleep; otherwise I'd be struggling now. As far as getting out of bed goes I was actually relatively alert. I checked the watch which I hadn't bothered to take off, 3am. 3 hours was good enough for now I suppose. As I stepped out of bed I realised that I wasn't as awake as I thought, my legs wobbled and my head spun around like I was on a helter skelter. I dropped to my knees and held onto the bedside table for my life, as if a black hole had just appeared in the middle of the floor. I kind of overreacted. Thank God Amelia is still asleep, because this would be pretty embarrassing sight for her to see.

I staggered to my feet; I think I was a bit more awake now. I crept into the kitchen slowly to get a glass of water. The silhouette of an attacker was cast against the fridge, but just as I picked up a kitchen knife and began to charge cautiously at my attacker I realised it was Alcide and stopped in my tracks. He burst out laughing, I went bright red.

"Save that for Jannalyn." Alcide said, obviously amused by this. I laughed awkwardly to cover my tracks. Smooth move Jason, smooth move.

"What are you doing in here with the lights off?" I asked.

"I can't get back to sleep and I need a drink. Couldn't find the switch." He replied. I turned the lights on, instantly illuminating the room.

We both got some water and sat at the kitchen table.

"Where are Pam and Bill?" I asked.

"There outside, I think so anyway. They aren't playing Cluedo in the living room anymore that's for sure."

I was relieved that Alcide didn't ask me to play, I suck.

"Did you think that those few months ago, when you and Amelia came into my office that day asking about Debbie Pelt, that we'd be here now like this?" Alcide asked. I could see this turning into another deep philosophical conversation.

"Nope, I definitely can say that I didn't." I replied. Alcide looked upset about something. "What's up buddy?" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel kind of bad for being with Kennedy. Like as if I'm almost betraying everyone I've ever loved; Dad, Marina-Starr..." He stopped, knowing that he could continue that list on considerably.

"I know the feeling. But what's happened has happened you can't be a slave to the past. You'll go crazy otherwise."

Alcide smiled. I guess after all this practice of comforting people I was finally starting to get the hang of it. Suddenly his smile turned into tears. I guess I did have a long way to go.

"I nearly did go crazy Jason. Waking up every morning in my own vomit, still drunk from the night before, vodka for breakfast lunch and dinner, and in between. The awful blackness above me that never seemed to go. If I ever was half sober I'd be close to tears, I'd hurt myself with whatever I could find; razors, scissors, knives, just because feeling pain seemed slightly less terrible than being so depressed that you daydream of shooting yourself." I seriously couldn't muster a reply to that; the sheer frankness of what he said affected me. And seeing such an "alpha male" crying his eyes out was even more depressing.

"Sorry about that, it's just nice to get it off my chest to someone else other than Kennedy, I don't want to drive her insane." Alcide was able to calm himself down, thank God. I was shocked at what he said,

"That's love for you." I replied, trying to lighten the mood'

"Do you think Kennedy would marry me?" Now that was a bombshell.

"Uh... Well... Yeah of course she would, she's crazy about you." I stumbled, before finally gathering my words.

"You think so; I'm just concerned that it's too fast."

"Love goes the speed it wants to go, be it crazily fast, or painfully slow." I have no idea whatsoever where these words came from, but they seemed good.

"That's actually really good advice. You're right." Alcide was slightly surprised, I was a little offended by this, but then realised that I wasn't exactly regarded as the next Dr Phil.

We continued to chatter on about deep matters; life, death, destiny, chance, fate, choices; you know the usual things kids talk about in sleepovers late at night when they're too old to fall asleep by midnight and too young to be drinking booze. In no time a Sam walked in; he'd woken up to get some water before deciding that he was too awake to get back to sleep, just like we had.

"I'm telling you Jason that humans are not going to evolve anymore." Alcide whisper shouted at me. We were really getting into this debating stuff.

"So you're saying that because of technology, we're gonna to stop just like that. I-Pods and Blackberrys don't stop evolution." I argued back.

"What you guys doing?" Sam asked after helped himself to a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Talking about junk." Alcide said, before turning his attentions back to our argument. "Out of context. What I was saying is that it's happened already; we used guns to get ourselves top of the food chain for starters."

"So you really mean that our intellect is evolving so that we are in fact evolving to change." I had no idea where all this stuff was coming from! It probably was from Sookie; she always was the brains of our pair. I was the brawn, until I found out that she could kick just as much ass as I can. Talk about becoming redundant. I guess I'll have to work on my brain otherwise she'll be carrying me. If I paid attention I actually do pick stuff up pretty quickly, sometimes anyway.

"But we aren't evolving mentally; we just are building on past knowledge. The only way people are evolving is that we're getting more and more selfish and backstabbing by the day."

"But that's just nature. The definition of life is essentially staving off death by taking energy out of other things. So life is backstabbing." Sam pulled up a chair.

"But animals eat their own placenta! Just because it's nature it doesn't mean it's right." Alcide shouldn't of said that, I felt like puking.

"But nature's been around before we have, and it's beyond our control. Remember Katrina." I replied.

We continued to argue about this for an hour, until this happened:

"Wake up! Wake up!" Pam screamed over a megaphone (don't ask me why) from outside. I jumped off my chair, Sam fell off his and Alcide fell forward into the table.

"My hearing is wrecked forever!" Sam leaped to his feet and ran outside to see what was going on. Alcide went back in to wake Kennedy and I went to check on Amelia. She was still asleep; beautifully fragile like a china doll, I placed my hand against her cool neck, her pulse gently bumping against it. I left her asleep; I couldn't put her in any more danger. I took the key and locked her in the bedroom just to make sure she wouldn't try and be a hero, she was only human, a tough human but still that doesn't mean anything to a were!

I ran upstairs, I needed to have a better view of what was happening, so I went into the upstairs bathroom and looked out the wide window that looked out over the front porch.

They must've been about 40-50 weres all walking towards the front of the house; Jannalyn was leading them. Her current ensemble; a leather jacket that had sleeves cut over the elbow, sneakers and cheap slutty looking underwear. Yep that's all. Oh and she was carrying a blanket for some reason. Not particularly practical, but she was wearing sneakers I guess.

But before I was about to faint in fear, about 20-25 vamps leaped down from around them. Pam and Bill stood below us on the porch.

"If you call it quits now, we might be a little sympathetic." Pam said with emphasis on the "little". Man I loved her sometimes.

"How about... no." Jannalyn shrugged and came closer towards them, a slipstream of weres following her, but the vampires stayed still.

"What the fuck!" Jannalyn screamed like a diva. Ha! She was stuck in place; I guess Amelia's protection spell worked. That was good, now we would thankfully escape the fighting or the worst of it anyway.

I ran back down into the living room. I expected to be greeted by Sam, Alcide and maybe Kennedy, but instead it was Amelia.

Before I could say anything she slapped me hard in the face!

"What the hell did you do?" Amelia said, asked, but beyond pissed off. I stammered, I was still in shock, she'd actually hit me pretty hard. "I'll tell you what you did, you thought I was asleep. And did you wake me? No! You locked me inside like some princess in some shitty fairytale."I backed away with progressing speed. "I've told you so many times Jason! I don't need you smothering me all the time."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want you to end up cut open and strung up on a crucifix. How selfish of me!" I shouted right into her face, I couldn't believe she was mad at me for caring about her.

"Give it a rest! I've been patient with the whole Crystal thing! She's dead Jason; she isn't going to come back! Do you really think I'm happy when I feel like you're comparing her to me all the time! You've seriously got some issues." She spat venom back. I was too angry to cry, and I wouldn't give this bitch the satisfaction.

"Well I'm so sorry for not being Mr Perfect like Trey was! You fucking hypocrite! You talk about him just as much as I talk about Crystal. Do you want me to go chug down some poison, huh? And talking about issues am I the one who has panic attacks if there's a speck of dust on the carpet?" I just wanted to hurt her right now, just as much as she was hurting me.

She began to storm off, but I followed her into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can stand you anymore!" She threw a sieve at me, but I caught it and threw it back harder, she ducked out of its way.

"All I've ever done was to keep you safe. I knew that Jannalyn was after us weeks ago, and I hid it from you because I know you'd try and be like Xena and swoop in and kick her ass and get yourself killed because you've got some retarded pretension that you have to prove to me that you can care for yourself. When you really don't because I love you." I flailed my fists angrily at her.

"You fucking liar! Whatever happened to building a relationship on trust?"

"Do we even have a relationship anymore?"

Kennedy ran in between us, her arms shaking, and eyes darting around.

"What's happening?" Amelia turned to Kennedy, essentially blanking me. She explained that Pam, Bill and Sam were outside trying to reason with Jannalyn (not that I expected anything fruitful from that). Before we could ask any more she cut in.

"Guys! This isn't a good time I know, but serious!" Kennedy spoke quickly, almost frantically. We nodded in acknowledgment. "But you know that protection spell that you placed, does it only work on weres or other shifters too?"

"Just weres." Amelia said. That must've been how Sam was able to get in without being invited. Kennedy's face sank, she skin chalk. "Why?"

"Because there's a tiger in your living room!" Kennedy said. No joking tones in her voice. As grave as an evangelist giving a funeral service. I felt like I was gonna puke.

The three of us ran into the said room, to see Alcide pinned to the floor, and a tiger that slowly morphed back into human form. It was the only weretiger I knew; Quinn, my sister's former lover. And as soon as I saw his face, I could tell he looked pissed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope that was exciting. It's all hit the fan now! Only two chapters left! Promise I won't leave you waiting long **


	20. The Battle

**Author's Note: Penultimate chapter guys. This is the one when all the final pieces come together! Hope you enjoy, because this was the funnest chapter to write.**

* * *

Amelia cursed loudly, Kennedy was just confused. Alcide was still a wolf, but I bet he was surprised. As for me, I was having goddamn palpitations! I closed my eyes and opened them again. Not in bed, so it wasn't a dream. For a moment I considered if this was all some hallucination and this nightmare was all made up, but as usual, what I hoped didn't come true.

Quinn stood there, not wearing a single thread of clothing on his huge body, and he didn't give a shit about covering any of it. He just smiled menacingly like Hannibal Lecter. Before I had the chance to KTFO for so many different reasons he moved towards the window.

"I invite all of you in." I heard him whisper as he looked out at the weres. He signalled to Jannalyn.

I noticed a scattering of glass on the carpet, and above it a broken window, It made sense now, Jannalyn must've known about this barrier only stopping weres and got Quinn (being a weretiger and all) to break in when she was keeping the vampires busy so that he could invite them all in. Things were going to go to hell really fast if we didn't do something within about 10 seconds.

"They've broken the barrier. It's a trap." I said, barely audible unless of course you're a vampire.

I only blinked once more before the weres began charging at the house, but my warning was enough to give the vampires a head start. They zipped towards the weres at a superhuman speed, creating almost a barrier between them and the house.

Kennedy sprinted across the room to get the shotgun. "Right then. Let's see how many shots it takes to take down a tiger." Kennedy said with no hint of irony; doing an awesome action heroine impression without even trying. She aimed the gun at Quinn, pointing for him to put his hands in the air. He disregarded her warnings, and shifted back into a tiger, he sprung himself down, before pouncing through the air, swinging his bulky paws towards Kennedy.

He collided with Alcide-wolf in midair. They both collapsed to the floor and began brawling on the floor in a furry blur. Canine vs Feline. Within seconds we could tell that Alcide was losing, he was a lot smaller and weaker than Quinn, nearly all the blows were from Quinn. Quinn pinned Alcide to the floor and bit him in the side, the noise of the ribs cracking made me want to be violently sick. This was made worse by Alcide whimpering moans of agony, was he pleading with Quinn to stop was essentially pummelling the living daylights out of him.

"I can't shoot, I might hit Alcide." Kennedy's voice was stumbling, as if she was about to burst into tears, she was watching her love, who was trying to defend her, getting teared apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fuck this I'm helping." I shouted, but just as I was about to shift a lion smashed through the door. Sam! Thank God on the off chance that they actually was one. He wasted no time in defending Alcide, he defintley evened the odds. He knocked Quinn through a window; it shattered sending shards through the air. I closed my eyes just to be safe.

Sam (still a lion) leaped through the window like it was a flaming hoop at the circus, roaring like the king of the beasts that he was. He landed on Quinn (still a tiger). A loud thump. There fight continued, they roared furiously. This really was a battle of the beasts.

Alcide began to change back; Kennedy ran over and knelt over him. I didn't know how badly hurt he was.

"Leave us for now. We'll be fine." Kennedy said to me. I turned to Amelia, to realise that she was gone. So I ran out front to see what the hell was going on.

It was a warzone! Blood splattering everywhere. Shouting and the sound of bones being pummelled drowned my ears. I spotted Pam in the distance going mano-a-mano with two weres, punching them separately with each fists, she was coping for now, but she was more messed up than I had ever seen her before, her hair was frizzy and blowing in every direction and her pink jogging suit was covered in blood. And as for Bill, he grabbed a were by the leg and swung them round like he was some former Soviet Bloc athlete doing the hammer throw at the Olympics, before finally letting go, sending the were flying through the air, into a tree and then to the ground. With a drilling bang and an explosion of earth. I pretty much assumed that that were wasn't going to be breathing after that.

I suddenly realised that there was a were charging towards me. To hell with it! I threw off the majority of my clothes within a millisecond and shifted into panther form. I was ready to fight. But as he came towards me, I realised that my eyes were decieving me, I thought he was about the same size as me; he was about 2ft taller and wider than me. And he was covered in blood which I doubted was his own. Shit shit shit shit! But before I had a chance to get creamed, Amelia sprung out from behind me spraying something at the were. Acid? No.

Before I had the chance to slap Amelia for spraying Miracle Grow (she did have the Miracle Grow sprayer in her hands!) I realised that there was something a lot more powerful in it, within seconds the were shifted back into human form against his will. He was about 6'8 and 230 pounds of muscle! He could still probably kick my ass. He didn't look happy, but before either of us could do anything, bang! Bang! 2 shots. Amelia held the .38 caliber pistol in tightly in her hands. The were collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out of his torso.

"There was no other way." Amelia said gravely. "But they have it coming." She regained her composure within seconds. I wasn't disgusted with what she did, it was self defence after all. Maybe she was trying to show me that she could take care of herself, or maybe she just wanted to shoot some of these bastards who made our lives a misery for so long. I don't care, good people don't do bad things like kill, but doing bad things to bad people didn't make us bad ourselves did it. We're just human. Not heroes. Not villains. The line between is so fine that sometimes it's easy to trip over. Anyone would do the same as what we did; Sam, Alcide, Kennedy, Sookie and probably even Gran would've. But we aren't evil people. We're good people, who just have to do some questionable things just so the bad people don't screw everything up.

Obviously in panther form I couldn't have a conversation with Amelia right now, but thankfully she got this and guessed that I could hear what she was saying, which I could.

"That was a potion I've been trying to make, turns weres back into their human form." She said. I considered nodding to show that I was listening, before realising how stupid that would look. " Amelia ran back inside. I followed her in, because it seemed like the vamps were doing well enough, but Sam and Alcide were still fighting Quinn.

A shotgun shell burst through the air, narrowly missing us as we stood in the doorway. It was Kennedy. We weren't even fazed by that at this stage.

"Shit!" She apologised; reloading at the same time. "They're out back!" Before she had finished I had already ran around back, leaving Amelia with Kennedy.

Sam and Alcide were both still in animal form. They had overpowered Quinn, he lay flat out on the grass, out cold like a stoned freshman. But they weren't able to rejoice, because they were fighting about 3 weres. 2 against 3 wasn't fair. I'd even the odds! I swung my heavy paw into a were's long face, I caught him off guard, giving me the time to claw down his face, it cut his eye. He howled (forgive the pun) and wailed. But he wasn't down yet, I realised this when he shoulder barged me to the ground.

He hit me with such force that for a second I blacked out. I wished again that this was a dream, and that when my eyes opened I would realise that all of this was just a dream; there was no such thing as vampires, or shifters or fairies or witches, and that Gran hadn't been murdered, but the world couldn't be that kind. I jumped to my feet like a drunk dog. Easy part over. Now the "fun" began again. I swung for him again. Missed. And again. Missed. Just as I went for my third swing he dodged, I was wide open. He pounced on top of me, his weight pinning me down like some giant furry paperweight! It seemed all but hopeless as he lowered his jaws around my neck. I gave up, there was no point escaping the inevitable.

Amelia. Sookie. They spoke to me in my mind, revitalising me like an adrenaline shot. I had to survive, I wasn't just doing this for me, but for them. They were like the oasis in the desert, or some stupid other similar similie or metaphor or whatever, I don't know I wasn't the best at English. I felt them pump through my body, unlocking my hidden strength within my bones.

I tensed every muscle, compressing my body tightly. I then sprung loose, that gave me the momentum to break his hold. Before I knew it I broke his neck, his head hung loose to the side. He was dead!

The strain of doing that was making my muscle's cry, but there was no time. I ran at Alcide and Sam, who were still fighting the weres across the floor. Alcide was pinned to the floor by a were, so I jumped on its back, giving him a moment to shove his claws through his chest, piercing his heart. I then sprung at the two weres fighting Sam, I bit deep into the jugular of one, blood splattered into my mouth, I ignored it. I had to swallow, no matter how gross it tasted. That's Jason Stackhouse, still able to crack out innuendos in a crisis! Sam was able to ram the remaining were attacking him into the side of the house, wood shattered, he fell through, impaled on the sharp splinters. I turned to find Alcide breaking the final were's neck with a thrash of his paws.

Alcide (still in were form) ran inside, Sam stared at me, if he wasn't a lion he'd be doing that stupid "mentally retarded rabbit in the headlights" face he usually does at anything slightly dangerous. He went around front. I ran inside; Alcide was getting dressed in the living room, Kennedy was by the front door, she hadn't let go of the shotgun yet. Amelia was chain smoking in the corner; she didn't smoke, but still kept a packet of cigarettes in her purse in case she was stressed out. We needed to talk now! I couldn't exactly talk as a panther, so I ran into the bedroom, shifted back into human form and threw on the first clothes I could find. I sprinted back to them.

"What the hell is Quinn doing with her?" Amelia asked as soon as she saw me.

"I have no idea. I always thought he was a jerk. And I'm right!" I replied.

Sam climbed in through the now broken window, still buttoning his shirt back up.

"It's crazy out there!" Sam said.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"The vamps are kicking their asses, but Jannalyn's scampered off." Sam looked like shit to be blunt; his hair looked like something out of a grunge band, his face was covered in cuts and the left hand side of his face was swelling up like no tommorow! Then again I probably looked just as bad. I scanned Alcide over, he was in just as bad shape as Sam and probably me, it turns out he wasn't as badly hurt as we first thought, but still wasn't in supreme condition.

"What did you do to Quinn?" I asked.

"I think he's dead." Sam replied. None of us were bothered by what he just said.

"I think it's nearly over." Alcide said looking out of the window. I went by him to check myself, he was right; there was only a couple of were's left alive, and the vamps were closing in on them. "They're killing all the pack I used to be in charge of."

"Sorry Alcide, but they aren't exactly trying to protect you are they." I said bluntly.

"I know. They deserve what they get, they should've had the guts to jump ship like I did. Fucking cowards" Alcide replied.

Within minutes we had a knock at the door from Pam and Bill.

"It's finished, as you can see... We won!" Pam screamed gleefuly, jumping up and down in the air as if she'd won American Idol. She lifted me up and spun me around. Woah. Bill grabbed Pam as soon as she dropped me and kissed her passionately on the lips, for a hell of a long time! With tongues. Was this cute or gross? Eventually they pulled away, Pam giggled, Bill blushed.

"Back to business now. We're cleaning up the mess as you speak." Bill said, he had pastel pink lip gloss all over his lips.

"Good, how long before it's over?" Amelia asked.

"About 4 minutes."

"What about Jannalyn?" I cut in before Amelia could reply.

"She's ran off, but we sent tons of our men to search for her. She's nothing now anyway, she's lost all her men." In an instant so much baggage fell off my mind and into the ocean. "We'll contact Eric ASAP. So maybe Sookie will be back in Bon Temps before the end of time." That threw even more baggage off. We didn't know a hell of a lot, but right now I wasn't bothered, we were safe (knock wood), and Sookie would finally be back home, boy did I have so much to tell her.

Within 20 minutes Amelia and I were alone. I checked my watch. It was 4:30am, it was near sunrise. I laughed. And laughed. I couldn't believe it, all the shit was over! I could actually live without the fear of being mauled to death by slutty weres who wanted revenge.

"What now?" Amelia asked.

"Bed." I said. I yawned at the thought of bed. With all that chaos my body had forgotten until now that I've been awake for nearly 24 hours. My sleeping patterns were going to be as screwed up as Charlie Sheen, but I was too drained to care. Amelia answered with a yawn, which was obviously a sign of agreement. At least I thought it was.

Before we went to bed I went outside to check how the garden looked. Answer: Like a war zone! I laughed out loud.

"Confident are we?" Jannalyn taunted. Fuck! She hadn't ran away, she was lying in wait for us. I heard Amelia scream from inside, I pushed Jannalyn out the way and ran inside. I was greeted with a clunk! She threw a vase at Quinn, who punched it apart in the air. He grabbed Amelia and threw her into the wall. She cried loudly, her soft body collided with plaster. Rumbles shook through the house.

If I lived I was going to kill Sam and Alcide, they said that they thought he was dead. Well thats "thought" for you. He must've regained consciousness and ran into hiding with Jannalyn when we were busy elsewhere.

I ran at him, but as was common in my unfair life, he was much stronger and faster than me, he grabbed my arm, twisted it all the way around and rammed me down onto the wooden floor. Ahhh. No matter how many times I was getting attacked I doubted that I'd ever get used to pain like this!

Jannalyn swaggered inside. I was about to get to my feet when she kicked me in the face, that was another broken tooth, which I swallowed unintentionally. Blood dripped down my lips.

"What have we done?" I grunted. I doubted she'd spare us out of sympathy, but I at least deserved answers. "We didn't kill Debbie Pelt."

"You're sister killed my sister. So before I make her pay, I'm returning the favour." I held back tears of fear. She was so sociopathic that she was going to kill me just to get at my sister. Suddenly then her choice of words made me put 2 and 2 together. "Sister?"

"I'm Sandra Pelt you retard. Wonder why no one knows about Jannalyn's past, because she doesnt have one! I made her up, so that I could be here this entire time, thinking away about how I was going to get back for what you all did!" Jannalyn/Sandra replied.

"From what Sookie said about Sandra, you look nothing like her." Amelia said.

"There's nothing some goth makeup, stupid hairstyles, contacts and clothes so slutty that people don't even bother to look at your face can't hide."

"What do you mean by all of us?" I asked.

"Sam was a stepping stone to get close to Sookie, but he's so obsessed with Sookie that I have to kill him to keep him quiet. Alcide broke my sister's heart, so I'll break Kennedy into a million pieces and make him watch before I do the same to him. Pam and Bill helped cover up Debbie's murder at the hands of that skank of a sister of yours and her viking sugar daddy." She spat violently at me.

"Bitch." I replied, she signalled Quinn to kick me in the back. I expected it, so I grittted my teeth for it; still hurt though.

"What's he got to do with it?" Amelia asked. She tried to get to her feet herself, but Quinn grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the floor. She screeched like a bat with a sore throat.

"Do you know that he was crazy for Sookie? And you know that it only takes a couple of drops of rejection for love to turn into hate." Jannalyn (I'm calling her that because I seriously can't be bothered to start calling her Sandra now) answered. She went towards Quinn and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, as if she was a 7 year old saying that her big brother could beat Amelia's big brother up.

"I found her by chance and stayed by choice." Quinn added, sounding like something out of a Hallmark verse. He was wearing that long coat that Jannalyn was carrying, and probably nothing underneath. Ewww. "On the condition that I can spend some time with Sookie before she dies." I threw up. Seriously. Partly in fear at these psychos, partly in disgust because of what he just implied.

I crawled across the floor towards Amelia, she clasped my hand tightly in hers until mine turned white and hers turned mauve. We got up to our feet, amazingly we were able to without them knocking us to the floor. I looked at Amelia, she had the "Forget our argument, I love you" eyes, I did mine back. At least we made up before we died! That was one way to look at it. Jannalyn said something about a gas explosion as a cover up.

She went into the kitchen for a moment. Now or never.

I gathered all my strength and punched Quinn like my life depended on it. He was off guard so he fell into the glass coffee table, shattering it with the force of his huge frame. Awesome! He got back up before we could celebrate. Not so awesome. He kicked me in the groin. And I don't even need to say how much that hurt me. I was useless for now.

Amelia threw a metal candlestick at him, it knocked him on the forehead, he stumbled like he was walking on marbles. He clutched his bleeding head, screaming every swear word I knew, and some which I was pretty sure I didn't. Jannalyn stormed back in, clutching a kitchen knife.

She advanced on Amelia, slicing through the air like Michael Myer's sluttier scarier sister. Amelia ducked the high slices for her jugular and kicked Jannalyn back. But Jannalyn held onto Amelia, she pushed her into the wall and head butted her. Amelia screamed defiantly. She kneed Jannalyn in the stomach, winding her hugely. Air shot out of her like a deflating bouncy castle.

These weren't that hard. That thought was instantly proved false when I felt a swift scratch all the way down my cheek, narrowly missing my eye, Quinn did it with a shard of glass. He grabbed me in a head lock and tried to bury the shard into my eye. Amelia elbowed him in the small of his back. He buckled forward enough to allow me to slide out of his softened grip. I turn to face him. He looks triply pissed. I punched him in the jaw, followed by an elbow to the stomach. Even he couldn't ignore that pain.

I was about to run outside to shout for the vamps, hoping that they could hear me. I turned to see where Amelia was. Jannalyn was clutching a knife to her in a chokehold.

"Come back in our your bitch gets sliced." Jannalyn was some classy lady.

The selfish part of me wanted to run outside, who cared if Amelia died because I would survive wouldn't I? Thankfully I hadn't let that selfish part control me for some time. I was happy for it, even if it did mean I was going to die. At least it would be with Amelia. I went back inside. She demanded me to sit down. I very reluctantly obliged. She forced Amelia down into the chair next to me. Jannalyn waited until Quinn came by her side before she spoke.

"Which one of you wants to die first?" Jannalyn asked, as if she was asking if we wanted to have some of her homemade chocolate brownies.

"Amelia will." I said. However much I would hate to see her die I wouldn't put her through the mental torture of seeing me die.

"No, kill us together." Amelia was crying. Uncontrollably. Mascara dripped down her face like some warped tattoo. Her shoulders rose and fell rapidly, her skeleton shaking off all of her muscles. My heart stung because I was unable to go over and comfort her. I started crying. Crying up all the things that I wanted to say and do in my life which I couldn't. The life with Amelia cut cruelly short.

"Ok. Anything else we can do, a final meal perhaps?" Quinn taunted. "And if you're thinking of trying to escape... don't. We'll catch you, and then we'll be more unkind with how we dispose of you. I doubted that these twisted fuckers could get anymore unkind.

"One question. Why were you killing all those people? And why were those bones in that cave? Some ritual or something?" I asked, if I died I at least wanted to be in the know. On cue they both sniggered.

"Ritual?" Jannalyn mocked. "Oh please. We just felt like it. Is there anything you can think of that's more sexually gratifying than tearing people to shreds then making animalistic love by their bodies?" Jannalyn asked. Ok, now they were even more screwed up than I first thought. "We'd then take some of their bones back up to that cave, eat them and make love some more." Ewww. Brain bleach would come in mega handy right now. This was far more disturbing than I had ever imagined.

"You killed all those people... just so you could get off on it together?" Amelia asked.

"What of it?" Quinn shot back.

"Leave it. We haven't got all day, we have to get to the others after these remember?" Jannalyn went on her tip-toes and they locked lips furiously. Since when had my life become so low budget niche market were erotica? When they were finally done with that they went back to our demise.

Amelia had stopped crying, she knew that it was futile by now, I still had once last unlikely to work plan to try out. I prayed to the Atheist's God that it would work.

Jannalyn took two knives out of her boots and tossed one to Quinn. They came towards us.

"I could do with my cousin Claude right about now. He's like my fairy god... father." I said.

They looked confused at me, granted it was a pretty random thing to say. But fortunately it paid off, Claude appeared from thin air (wearing a vest and boxers, I must've woken him). He grasped the situation in fraction of a second timing, and punched Quinn across the room. He then did the same to Jannalyn. They both landed on the couch. I would've rather it that they got impaled on something, but beggers can't be choosers.

"You're right; you are super strong, and quick." I laughed.

Amelia and I both sprung out of our seats and towards each other, but obviously neither of them were dead, so they both got back up even more angry than before. Quinn hurled the knife at Claude, it pierced his throat. He fell to the floor gurgling up blood like some faulty fountain.

Quinn came towards me, but what he did to Claude gave me a boost of strength, as if Claude's strength entered me. I tossed a wooden chair at him with all my might, it shattered completely on his torso. He growled like the animal that he was. He lunged at me, but I kicked him away. He cuffed me in the jaw, and then in the chest. I dodged his next fist. Then elbowed him in the teeth. Blood poured down me. Not mine. A knife was in his jugular. He dropped to the floor. He stayed there for his dying moments.

Amelia was behind him, clutching a bloody knife. Her hands wet and crimson.

Before I could shout to her, Jannalyn punched Amelia in the back of the head. That was a sucker punch if they ever was! Jannalyn let out a feral screech, trying to avenge her late "love". But Amelia wasn't taking it lying down, she yanked herself back up with Jannalyn's hand and struck her in the nose with a fist. She then kicked her in the knee cap, Jannalyn buckled and fell to the floor, but she took Amelia with her. They began grappling on the floor, Jannalyn bashed Amelia's head against the wooden floor like a rag doll, but Amelia didn't give up. She pressed her back against the floor, tensing her legs like springs. She kicked Jannalyn off her with both her heels.

"Get out of my house bitch!" I shouted as I struck Quinn's knife through Jannalyn's heart. She was dead in a few seconds. Her dying gaze was a scold to us. She could get lost now.

I slumped down against the couch, hyperventilating, my chest rising sharp and rapidly. My lungs sticking together like a burning plastic bag. Amelia huddled up next to me, she was a mirror to my exhaustion. She buried her head against my chest, we wrapped our arms around each other tightly. Shivering in at the finish line. Finally, a moment of solitude, even if it was in chaos. We were too exhausted to cry, even in happiness. Claude had died, but it hadn't sunk in enough for us to begin mourning.

"Some ordeal huh?" Claude said. We jumped in shock and joy, he was alive. Somehow? He could see the look of shock on us. "Fairies can survive more than that, unless it's a lemon." He grinned. He had completely healed already.

"Thank you so much!" I said. "We wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you." Amelia agreed. Claude shrugged.

"It was nothing, for family." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now you two need to get to sleep, don't worry about the bodies. I'll sort that out, with a little bit of help from our mutual vampire friends." I was going to tell him not to bother and that we'd do it ourselves, but then I realised that it was 5:0am! The sun would be rising soon. And Amelia and I were both completely drained of energy, so we left him to it.

Mental note: Buy Claude super big birthday and Christmas presents this year.

Amelia and I went into the bedroom. I looked at ourselves in the mirror as we undressed. We looked like a pair of homeless crack addicts; bruised and pallid. Our skin encrusted with a layer of grime, sweat, blood and tears (I never knew you could use a cliche saying so literally). As for our hair, it looked like it's never seen a brush or shampoo in it's life. We may have been too tired for hardcore sex right now, but at least we looked like we had it.

Although I was aching I was able to walk much easier somehow, as if the monsters under the bed that so badly wanted to bite had been bumped off; Crystal's death, my traumatic memories of Felton Norris, Gran's death, my parent's death, the Fellowship and Sophie-Anne Leclerq's attempt to take control of the whole countr and Jannalyn's (or should I say Sandra?) attempts to try and kill me. With all these bricks missing I could finally see the sunlight. And my future was bright, no.. our future was bright.

We climbed into bed. I lay on my back, Amelia rested on my chest. But that hurt, so I moved onto my side, she did the same. Her back against my torso. I wrapped my arms around her, gently enough so that it didn't hurt either of us.

"I love you so much Jason. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Amelia said, her voice soft as the velvet of her nightgown as it caressed my bare chest.

"I'm sorry too, you didn't deserve any of what I said." I said. I kissed her softly on the shoulder"To new beginnings for us. We're safe now, nothing's going to get in our way again, you know that." I whispered softly into her ear. She acknowledged.

Regardless of how much physical pain I was in, right now I wanted to live this moment again and again. But then on second thought I didn't, that way I wouldn't be able to savour every moment of our life together.

Just as we were drifting to sleep, Amelia spoke.

"Jason, how the hell are we going to explain this to the insurance people?"

"I have no idea."


	21. Looking Forward

"Which box are my Sex and the City DVD's in?" Amelia asked.

"The big grey one with all the other DVD's. Because obviously that's the most important thing, when we haven't even set up the TV yet." I joked. I carefully placed the lamp on the coffee table which I had previously brought in.

"I'd rather watch a blank screen than listen to you victimise me."

"You're the one who dropped the couch on my hand five minutes ago!"

I'd come to the conclusion that Amelia and I would make terrible mover people. After 2 weeks of random flapping today was the day we could move in. 3 months passed since we kicked Jannalyn and Quinn's asses. Amelia and I spent about 4 days lying in bed; injured but gleeful, doing nothing but bursting out laughing when we remembered all the crazy shit was over, I didn't know how Sookie coped myself.

They'd been so much good news for all of us, perhaps all the good karma coming back our way, that I'd put it into a little mental list:

1. Amelia and I were moving into the perfect house; big but not too big, nice neighbourhood, great garden and under our budget!

2. Amelia's Dad gave me a job as Junior Executive for his company in our region; less hours and more pay!

3. And Sookie was back!

I know! My sister actually is back in Bon Temps after being locked in a Vegas penthouse for months! Amelia and I were already in the middle of buying our house when she came back, so she didn't have to share with us for more than a few days, thank god, it was getting pretty awkward. Especially once I realised Amelia and I got it on, on my sister's bed; some house-sitter I am!

She'd tried to escape at any opportunity, but Eric was beyond obsessed with her, he demanded she leave everything in Bon Temps and go into hiding, he said it was too dangerous for them to be together otherwise.

And if it wasn't for luck, Sookie would've probably never come back and spent the rest of her life as a prisoner. A new maid had started in the hotel Eric was keeping her in, she didn't know that the penthouse suite was off limits, so she found Sookie handcuffed to the bed. Thank god she had the decency to call the police! Almost instantly Pam took charge to prevent a vampire-human relations controversy, and within hours Sookie was back home.

I'm always going to remember how she was when I first saw her again, so pale and gaunt; she said Eric sometimes forgot that she needed food or sunlight. She cried so much that it took me over an hour to get the full story. She told me it was over between Eric and her; she rescinded his invitation and was going to ask Amelia to cast a spell to break their blood bond.

I didn't mention did I? The other vampire monarchs refused to grant Eric control of all of Felipe's land, even though he's the most senior vampire, they said his actions could've caused a vampire-human civil war! Instead they gave the role to the next one down the ladder; Pam! Which I was jumping for joy about.

Pam gave her maker an ultimatum; never step a foot near Sookie again and be King of Nevada, or be dead. He chose the former, shame I would've loved to kill him myself, that motherfucking bastard c-word. I hated him just as much as Jannalyn, Quinn, Steve Newlin, Felton, God and Justin Bieber put together! If I ever saw him again, he'd be staked so quick it isn't even funny, not for him anyway.

Pam headhunted various vampires around the country to fill the positions of the various states Felipe bought, while appointing herself Queen of Louisiana. Unlike most rulers, who live in their state's biggest city, Pam stayed in Shreveport. Bill still lives in Bon Temps, he's the new Area 5 Sheriff; good for him I said, he may have screwed his chances with her big time, but at least he didn't keep her prisoner, and I respected him for that!

Remember I said there was only three vampires I trusted; Pam, Bill and Eric, well now there was only two!

I explained all the turmoil that I'd experienced when she was away. She was guilty; she said it was all her fault for killing Debbie and dumping Quinn. I told her it was probably payback for years of being a jerk, and she laughed for the first time in months. When I told her about Amelia and I she had such a huge smile I was frightened her jaw might have broken! She then blurted out that it was perfect, she'd always nagged Amelia to date me it turns out; I think she was just glad that for once she liked her prospective sister in-law.

"Your sis working tonight?" Amelia asked as she filled a bookcase.

"She's got a date remember." I replied as I lay on my back, fiddling with the television wires. Amelia sighed. "I'll give you a lift there. I'm sure Alcide and Kennedy can give you one back.

On the topic of Alcide and Kennedy, they're both going great, better than great actually. Kennedy was practically having her hand bitten off by all the huge publishers who are desperate to publish her book; no one has studied shifter psychology before, so there's quite a buzz about it, all the fancy academics who sneered her before because of her time in jail, were now at their knees before her. And Alcide was taking Accountancy classes in college; the only accountant in Bon Temps is Portia Bellefeur's unremarkable, soon to be ex-husband (yeah, everyone found out about her and Bud Dearborne's affair) He was moving to Hawaii, so they was a huge gap in the market, which Alcide planned to fill one he qualified. But until then they're both still working in Merlotte's. Not only that but he'd finally battled all his demons. And to top all this off, they'd just gotten engaged.

"We gotta leave in an hour then. What you going to do now?" Amelia said.

"The elves aren't going to finish moving in for us are they." I replied. Then again, I hadn't asked, I'm sure Claude could get me some if I asked nicely.

Claude has become the top male super model in the US. Not only did he win the six figure Armani deal, was the face of Guess and the new Calvin Klein underwear range (their best selling ever!), made out with Lady Gaga in her newest music video and had a weekly male grooming segment on Manfred Bernado's late night talk show on HBO.

Life was looking up for all of us lot then, even Sam, which was a welcoming change.

Once that hour passed I took Amelia to work, and then drove back home. I then went back to work sorting out the house, by now they wasn't an awful lot to do, so I just drifted around checking that everything was in place. And then there was a knock at the door.

Really?

I was getting pretty tired of ominous knocks of the door. For every time there was good news, they'd been about 7 cases of bed news. So I went to answer the door.

"Surprise!" I was bombarded by the voices of nearly a dozen people!

I almost fainted in the surprise they spoke of. I looked from left to right; Pam, Bill, Claude, Kennedy (holding a cake) Alcide, Hoyt, Holly, Amelia, Sookie and Sam were standing outside.

"You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!" I laughed. "What's this about then?"

"The cake should kinda give it away." Pam said.

I looked at the cake, the red icing read "Thank You Jastackhouse" What the hell? I gave Pam a trademark Jason Stackhouse (or should I say Jastackhouse) WTF glance.

"The lady who does the cakes in Wal-Mart didn't have enough icing to write your full name." Pam answered.

"Ok then." I replied, slightly perplexed.

"We got you a card too. I made it in the art class I'm going to every Friday night."

Shit! I was scared, this was Pam. I wouldn't be surprised if I opened the card and a boxing glove shot out and punched me in the face. She passed me the card, well it was more like a poster; an A2 sheet of card folded in half with a massive drawing of a stick man with blonde hair on it, complete with a panther tail. I would've guessed it was meant to be me, but to clarify this there was a massive arrow going off from it labelled "Jason".

"I was going for 20s German Expressionism." Pam said.

"Open it then!" Amelia demanded. I did.

The inside was saturated with messages from different people all around Bon Temps. The main message read:

_"To Everyone's favourite cute, smart, dumb, loveable, hateable, cowardly, brave were panther/brother/cousin/ex-lover/buddy/best friend/next-door neighbour/boyfriend/all round awesome guy._

_You may not have realised how appreciated by everyone, given that you became overshadowed by that well endowed sister of yours. Granted you were a tool before, but give or take a few month and I'm sure you'll..."_

The handwriting changed at this point.

_"Ignore Pam. Just a nice message letting you know that you've always been a hero, even if you didn't think so._

_Love from everyone who loves you."_

This second handwriting was Sookie's.

I couldn't believe this. I never expected this would ever happen. It just seemed perfect. And not the shitty boring "Hallmark" perfect, because I'm far from squeaky clean, and I knew for a fact I'd still have my ups and downs. but I wouldn't want it any other way. Life would be boring if it wasn't for that. However crazy those months I'd fought for my life at every turn had been, it was pretty fun!

"You've done so much for all of us this past few months and you haven't asked for anything back." Alcide said.

"Thanks. I'm speechless. I really am." And as you know by now, that really doesn't happen to me that often. Shit was I filling up. Stop it Jason! Don't make a fool of yourself. Who gives a fuck actually? Just forget it and enjoy the moment. "You really didn't need to do this guys. What can I do to repay you."

"You could let us in for starters. This house can't warm itself you know!" Pam cut in. In this excitement I'd forgotten that everyone was still on the front porch. So I moved out of the doorway, allowing the gaggle of people to flood in.

And so began the surprise housewarming, it definitely beat brooding around my new house all by my lonesome. Within minutes more of my friends from the road crew and their significant other's arrived, followed by a gang of Amelia's friends, lastly followed by her Dad. In all there was about 40 of us. Before I had time to think "Shit! There's no food or drink here!", the caterers Pam had hired arrived, with a massive buffet, and more booze than under Jane Bodehouse's couch. And as everyone knows, Jason Stackhouse loves his food, so I kind of went a bit crazy on the whole buffet front; my plate piled high with all the typical party foods and junk. I asked Bill how much I owed Pam for this, he said it was on them as another token of their gratitude!

As I went up for seconds I bumped into Sam. First of all I asked him who was running the bar tonight, he said he'd closed for the night, as all of his staff were here, except for Terry Bellefleur. Wait, no Terry is here, I just saw him looking at the chocolate fountain perplexed.

"What happened to your date with my Sis? Is it a lie?" I asked. I was over the moon when Sookie told me she was going on a date with Sam tonight, I was gonna be a little disappointed if that was just a cover story, because Sam was the only single guy who loved her and who would treat her right.

"I'll let you in on a secret. We've already been on five." Sam said, smiling smugly. What the hell! How were they able to hide that in a town like Bon Temps! Amelia and I weren't even dating when everyone knew that we were!

"Why? And how did you keep it secret?" I replied, asking as many questions in as few words.

"We didn't wanna tell anyone until we were sure that we were serious, which I can safely say we are. And a man who can turn into a squirrel can get around pretty undetected." Although I might have been slightly miffed that they'd kept this secret, I was too happy at the thought of my sister finally being with the boy (well man because he's like 34; but compared to Bill or Eric that's like pedophilia)

"I'm glad pal." I replied.

I went and sat back down in the living room where Alcide and Kennedy were chatting to a friend of Amelia's who was runner up the year Kennedy was Miss Louisiana, and Amelia was talking to her friends. No spare seats, so I sat on the floor, within minutes Sookie came in and sat next to me.

"This floor taken?" She asked. This was the wooden flooring which took ten hours straight to fit; with Amelia perched on my shoulder moaning that I wasn't doing it properly. "You were the thing that kept me going when Eric had me trapped. I couldn't leave you. Family-wise we're kinda all we got; non-fairy wise anyway."

"I really did try and find you. Please believe me." I said, which I had.

"Of course I do. If it wasn't for all you did, Steve Newlin or Sophie-Anne or Quinn or Sandra all could've killed me. How did you do it? You always told me you never could do what I've done. And you've done all of it! Is the old Jason dead and stuffed down a mole hole? Then again I like the impostor Jason better."

"That was the old me. I'm still the old Jason, just grown up and less of a jerk." I held Sookie's hand.

"I'm glad."

"I heard about you and Sam. You pair of dark horses." I nudged her playfully. We'd reverted back to teenagers, but saying that, the pair of us had never actually acted like anything else in the other's company.

"He told you. Boy is he lame at keeping secrets."

"Can he keep any from you anyway?" I tapped her head.

"I'll have you know I had nothing but time to practice my telepathy those months, I can mostly turn it off and on, whenever and wherever I please." That made sense, she seemed less bogged down than before.

"So how's it with Sam?" I asked.

"Lovely to be with someone who loves you and protects you without locking you away for months." Sookie laughed. "But seriously, he's just so lovely it's unbelievable. If I wasn't so stupid I would've been with him since the start. I'm just lucky he's so patient. I don't mean to tempt fate, but it feels so much more secure than with the others. And he just makes me so happy." Sookie glowed; not the same blind, naive glow which she'd had with Eric or Bill, a real glow. It reassured me that it was going to work out between them.

"Because you make him so happy." I added.

"How are you and Amelia then?"

"Awesome... Just crazy. I know I said this about Crystal and that turned out like..." I stalled, then realised she'd finish it off herself. "But seriously, she is the one. And I think we need each other, it's like we bring out the best in the other. I think I've grown up a lot."

"You have."

"I'm happy for you." I said, I was sincere.

"Ditto." She swung my hand around in circles. We'd spent months apart, but were closer than ever; maybe now that I'd experienced the same crazy shit she has, we understood each other more, like that saying my Gran always said about walking in someone else's shoes. We'd been through a lot, and hated each other a lot. Neither of us was perfect, but we were family. And best friends (Hoyt excluded for me, Tara for her, and Amelia for both of us.)

"Do you think they'd be proud of us?" She asked. The they meaning our parents and Gran.

"I think they already are." I smiled.

The party finished after one in the morning! Yeah, it was some party. We all got a little drunk (except Alcide who obviously didn't drink). The last two say their goodbyes were Sam and Sookie; who left together, get in there Sam!

"Some night!" Amelia laughed as soon as Sam shut the door. We'd clean the mess up when we were in more of a productive mood.

"It's still young." I replied, smirking suggestively.

"I was waiting for you to say that." She put her arms around me as we began kissing fiercely. I was very happy to say that the trouble I'd had in the bedroom department had definitely gone away.

I might be repeating myself. But I'm just a nobody from small town Louisiana who'd fought (albeit like a 7 year old girl) through terrible shit, and was now reaping in all of the good karma. About time!

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all you who've read it. I'd love to know what you guys thought of it.**


End file.
